It's Only A Secret
by Invidie
Summary: When a young girl joins CSI the team is shocked by a secret that was kept from them, but when Greg grows feelings for her things go bad.All he wanted was to meet a nice girl and settle down, but now he's in for one hell of a ride. This girl is killing him
1. The New Girl

Katrina held her books closer to her chest as she stumbled down the halls of the CSI Crime Labs. Her two inch red heels not making it any easier; her black pencil skirt cut off just above the knees to reveal somewhat of her long legs while the cleavage of her large bust protruded from the V-neck collar of her black blouse. Her bright blonde hair was pinned back, but still bounced off her shoulders as she continued on her way. She had made it past the receptionist saying she knew where she was going, but now she wasn't so sure. She stopped walking and sighed as she looked down the hall and into the rooms next to her. One room had a man with graying hair that was looking through a microscope; he looked up at her and smiled before going back to work. She took a deep breath then rounded the corner only to run into someone making her drop all of the papers and books in her hands. She quickly dropped to a crouch and began picking up the papers, "I am _so_, so sorry."

"It's fine. I've should've been looking where I was going," Katrina looked up through her blonde hair; she brushed it back to be met with the smile of a handsome man. He grabbed the rest of the papers and stood up, she did the same. He held out her papers, "I'm Nick."

"Katrina," she smiled and took her papers, "Thank you."

"No problem, it was the least I could do," Nick held his smile strong then lifted an eyebrow, "You don't work here do you?"

Katrina shook her head wildly, "No, well, not yet. Which reminds me…how do I get to Gil Grissom's office?"

Nick stifled a chuckle and nodded, "Follow me." He led her down some hallways then stopped in front of an open door, "Hey, Grissom, there's someone here to talk to you."

Grissom looked up from the papers on his desk and looked at Nick confused, "Who?"

Katrina stepped out from behind Nick and gave Grissom a wary smile, "Hi."

Grissom's eyes went wide and he stood up slowly, "Katrina?"

Katrina shoved her books at Nick and ran at Grissom wrapping her arms around his neck crying into his shoulder.

Grissom hugged her back and brushed her hair with his hand soothing her, "Sh, sh, it's okay honey I'm here."

"I've missed you so much, I never thought I'd see you again," Katrina muffled into his shirt.

Grissom looked up at Nick and nodded an 'I'll tell you later look'. Nick nodded and put the books on the table, he left shutting the door behind him.

)()()(

_20 minutes later…_

Catharine nodded, "Uh-huh. So she ran in and just hugged him?"

"Yeah, I don't know who she is, but I think Grissom does," Nick said.

"Let me get this straight, Grissom might have had a relationship with a girl three times younger than him?" Greg asked.

Catharine looked at him in awe, "No, and he is not that old."

Greg put his hands up in defense, "Just asking."

"I guess we wait," Sara said.

"I'll tell you this though," Warrick said, "whatever he tells us…we don't make any bad judgmental comments."

Everyone nodded in agreement and exchanged looks across the table to each other. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before someone cleared their throat. Grissom stood at the head of the table with Katrina standing next to him looking at her feet.

"Everyone," Grissom said, "I would like you to meet Katrina Grissom, my daughter."

Nobody spoke, it was stunned silence. Finally Catharine spoke up, "I thought you said you didn't have any children."

"No, I said I didn't have any children at home. None of you ever asked if I had any in general," Grissom smiled. He looked at his daughter, "Kit-Kat why don't you take a seat next to Greg over there."

Katrina looked at Grissom, but nodded and went to sit next to Greg not making eye contact with any of them.

Warrick looked at Catharine and mouthed, "Kit-Kat?"

She shrugged and looked back at Grissom, "So, why have we never met her?"

"For the past eighteen years of her life she's lived with her mother in Salt Lake City," Grissom sighed, "Sadly her mother wouldn't let me see her…though we did stay in contact through e-mail, phones, and letters. Her mother didn't mind that. The last time we've talked in person was when she graduated high school and was moving out of the house. Her mother sent me away and said that I wasn't allowed to talk to her till she graduated college with at least a Bachelor's Degree in Forensic Science. And by her being here I have come to two conclusions: She has that Degree…and her Mother doesn't know she's here."

"She's 23," Sara said, "She can do whatever she wants."

"That's not what her mother thinks," Grissom sat down next to Catharine, "Her mother doesn't want Katrina to have anything to do with me."

"Why?" Warrick asked.

"Obviously he did something," Nick said.

Sara smacked his shoulder.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Shut up," Sara hissed out.

"No, its fine Sara, he's right," Grissom looked over at his daughter, but her eyes were glued to her hands, "When Katrina was born her mother and I got into a fight about money. I said some things and she threatened me to leave or she'd call the police. I left. About two months later we talked and worked it out. Well one day I went shopping and took Katrina with me…I forgot she was in the car."

"Oh, my God, Grissom," Catharine gasped.

Katrina's head snapped up and her voice came out sounding sweet like candy, "It wasn't his fault! My mom had been on the phone yelling at him and he was trying to remember things! When he realized I was still in the car he came right back, but my mother wouldn't let that go! She kicked him out and didn't let me talk to him anymore. I saw him again when I was five and threw fits until she let me talk to him…it wasn't his fault."

Catharine looked at the girl shocked, "I-I wasn't going to say it was. I was just going to ask how long you were out there for."

"She was only out there for fifteen minutes, it was winter, but still hot. I took her straight to the Hospital and the Doctor went and called her damn mother," Grissom sighed and looked at his puppy-eyed daughter. Her large blue eyes, like his, held the same curious look he, himself, always held, "That's in the past and this is the present," he sighed and looked at the table, "Kat, you need to call your mother."

Katrina's eyes went wide and she stood up quickly slamming her fists on the table, "No! I just found you! I don't want to go back to her! Not yet. I want to stay here for awhile and work here…please. Dad, please to make me go back to her."

Grissom looked at her daughter then at the others, Catharine nodded as did the others, "Fine, but promise me in two months…you'll call her."

Her eyes lit up, "Yes, yes! I promise." She ran over to him and hugged him.

He chuckled, "First thing first, what exactly are you specialties in a lab?"

"Oh, right, I specialize in DNA."

The room fell silent and all eyes landed on Greg, "What?"

Grissom sighed and stood up, "Katrina, meet your other Supervisor, Greg Sanders."

Sara shook her head and bit back a laugh; _she's gotten herself in deep._ She looked over at Nick to see him holding back a laugh as well.

"Greg, why don't you take my daughter to your lab," Grissom offered.

Greg nodded and stood up quickly, "Right this way Malady."

Katrina smiled at him and followed him out the door.

Once the two were out of site Sara, Nick, and Warrick broke into a laugh.

Catharine bit her bottom lip holding hers back.

Grissom stood up and stared at his co-workers, "Just keep an eye on her for me, would you?"

Catharine nodded and stood up, "We got any new cases?"

Grissom nodded, "Oh yeah. We've got a possible 10-32 and a possible 10-56."

"A possible drowning and a possible suicide," Catharine nodded and looked over at Warrick, "Warrick and I'll take the 10-32."

"Okay," He tossed a file to Catharine and sighed, "Sara, you and Nick can take the 10-56; if anyone needs any help I'll be looking over some other cases." He handed Nick the file and stood up, "Okay let's get to it."

)()()()()(

Greg watched carefully as Katrina's hands moved fluidly and carefully through the tubes and plastic bags. Her eyes were intent on finding something and Greg wasn't about ready to stop her, he stood and walked towards the door to get a soda when she spoke behind him, "What?" Greg turned back to her.

She was looking into a microscope, but she was talking to him, "Thank you."

"For…" Greg leaned against the door frame and folded his arms.

She looked up at him, "For letting me work with you."

Greg smiled and walked back into the room, "Hey, I could use an extra hand." She smiled back and looked back at the microscope. His smile faded and his thoughts changed, _it's really quiet in here_. He looked at the radio, but thought against it…he remembered the last time somebody worked with him…let's just say they weren't allowed back in this crime lab. Instead he went over to the computer and sat down to begin putting DNA traces into the data base connecting it with others…if there were any.

"I see you two are working hard," Greg looked up to see Warrick standing in the doorway. He smiled and walked over to Greg dropping a bag of clothes onto the empty space next to Greg, "These clothes are from the possible drowning. And this," He put a bag down that held two little tubes, "is DNA from our vic. and the other is blood from inside his stomach."

"Inside his stomach, lovely he's a vampire," Katrina muttered.

"Seems that way, it was found in his throat and his lungs," Warrick said.

"And where might those samples be?" Greg asked.

"Trace, Hodges said he'd bring it over as soon as possible," Warrick smiled at Greg then looked at Katrina. He winked at her then walked out.

"He's kind of cute," Katrina mumbled.

Greg laughed.

"What," Katrina looked up at him, "it's true; so is that Nick guy…he's a bit better looking though."

Greg smiled at her and placed a hand over his chest, "Ouch, that was pretty good shotgun you used to hurt me, what was it?"

"A 155mm," She smiled at him.

"Oh, that's a definite kill," Greg grinned at her, "So what do you think of me?"

"Well," Katrina bit the inside of her lip and walked around the island to lean against it crossing her right ankle over her left, "let's see."

Greg raised an eyebrow, "If I stood would that help?"

She laughed softly and nodded.

Greg stood up slowly and put his arms out a bit and spun around when he came back to face her she was beaming at him, "What?"  
"Not bad."

"Not bad, that's all you have to say?"

"If I look a little closer maybe that would change."

Greg stepped closer to her as she stood up straight, "Is this close enough?"

Katrina didn't answer instead she looked him over and locked eyes with him before turning to walk back over to the microscope.

"No answer," Greg sighed and sat back down in his chair and looked at her.

"You'll get your answer…eventually," Katrina smirked and looked back into the eye holes of the microscope.

"Well if it helps my chances at all," Greg said, "I think you're hot."

Katrina's face flushed red, but she didn't respond.

)()()()()()()()(

_Two Months Later…_

"No, Mom," Katrina gripped the phone harder till her knuckles turned white. Two months and the dreaded day had come…her mother must be called, "Mom, I'm fine."

_"I don't care. I don't want you anywhere near your father!"_

"Mom, I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want. Besides I have a job and friends…I'm not leaving."

_"Where are you living?"_

"In an apartment above the Las Vegas strip, why?"

_"Because I'm coming to get you."_

"No, don't. I don't want to go back to Salt Lake…I'm staying!"

_"Why do you want to stay?"_

"Because I want to be with Dad!" Katrina slammed the phone down on the receiver and groaned loudly, "She can't make me." She went to the balcony of her apartment and sat down on one of the chairs. She was clad in dark jeans, black boots that covered her jeans to just below her knees, a red t-shirt, and a tan jacket. Her blonde hair was placed up in a high pony tail. She closed her eyes and allowed the sun to bounce off the shimmering eye shadow she wore; her head pounded and her stomach churned. The quiet could only last so long before her cell phone rang; she snapped it open, "Grissom."

"Kit-Kat, can you come in today?" Her Dad's voice was fatherly yet full of orders.

"Of course," she snapped the phone shut and stood up, "So much for my day off…"

)(

The dark lab coat bounced off the back of her knees as she walked down the hall towards her dad's office. She walked in and dropped a file on her dad's desk interrupting what he was doing.

"Hello, my dear," Grissom grabbed the file and opened it up.

"It's an exact match," Katrina smiled, "The wife killed his sister."

"Why?"

"I do DNA, not reasons for murder."

Grissom smiled at her, "Good work. Did you call her?"

"Yeah," Katrina answered, "She wasn't happy…but I told her I was staying here and she couldn't stop me."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Grissom looked back at the file.

"Me too," Katrina muttered.

"Grissom," Warrick's voice sounded from the door.

"Yeah?" The two Grissoms answered in unison.

Warrick laughed, "Sorry, almost forgot about that…but I needed to talk to Grissom Sr. though Grissom Jr. is needed back at DNA."

"Okay, thanks Warrick," Katrina turned to leave, but her father stopped her at the door.

"Don't be too hard on your mother."

"Yeah," Katrina quickly went down the hall towards DNA trying not to think of her mom or dad.

"Hey, Katrina," Katrina stopped and turned to see Nick walking towards her.

"I know, I know, I need to get to DNA," Katrina rolled her eyes…she wasn't a baby she knew what she had to do.

"Um, okay, but that's not what I was going to say," Nick stopped in front of her with a crooked smile, "I was going to ask if you were busy tonight?"

"Oh," Katrina's breath caught, "no, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out to dinner with me," Nick held his gaze strong.

Katrina's heart fluttered in her chest, "Um, yes, I'd love to."

"Great I'll pick you up at seven?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Katrina smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Nick slowly started to back up smiling, but as he did so he ran into a chair almost falling, but catching himself quickly, "I'm okay."

Katrina giggled, "Careful there."

Nick gave her a wave then rounded the corner.


	2. The Crazy

"Hey," Greg said without looking up from the tube he was dropping a substance in.

"Hi," Katrina said in a faraway tone.

Greg set the tube in a holder and looked at her, "What's up with you?"

Katrina smiled at him, "Nick asked me on a date."

"Oh," Greg looked back at the tubes trying to hide his disappointment. He pulled off his latex gloves and tossed them in the garbage. He sighed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Katrina asked as if finally coming out of it.

"I need to get something to drink," Greg said quickly, "When the tests are done can you send them over to Trace and give a copy to Catharine." He walked out not even waiting for an answer. As he walked down the hall he reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets for a Muse concert that was in town for the night. He had remembered that Katrina said it was her favorite band; she played them a lot on the radio in the DNA lab. So when he found out they were going to be in the City he bought tickets immediately…third row tickets to be exact. He was planning on asking her after lunch, but now he wouldn't be able to. He sighed and stopped outside the door of the Trace lab, "Hey Hodges, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing," Hodges walked over to the door and looked at him.

Greg looked up and held out the tickets to him, "Here."

Hodges took the tickets and scrunched his face in confusion, "Why are you giving me these?"

"Wendy likes the band, why don't you see if she wants to go tonight," Greg sighed.

"Um, thanks," Hodges put the tickets in his pocket then pulled out his wallet.

"No, Hodges, they're on me," Greg smiled, "If you want to pay me back, just buy me my lunch today."

Hodges laughed, but pocketed his wallet, "If you say so."

Greg nodded then walked farther down the hall towards Grissom's office he walked in and stood in silence waiting for Grissom to finish.

"Shouldn't you be helping Katrina in the lab?" Grissom asked without looking up.

"I'd rather not be near her when she's off in dream land," Greg muttered, "Yeah, but I forgot some files back at my apartment. I was going over them last night and left them on the counter. Could I?"

Grissom looked up at him, "Only if Katrina is okay with working in the Lab till you get back."

"Yeah, I already gave her some stuff she could finish up."

"Okay," Grissom said, "but move fast."

Greg nodded and jogged out of the office trying to get to his truck as fast as possible…he needed to be home.

)()()()()(

_2 hours later…_

Katrina walked into the Trace Lab looking at a file, she snapped it shut and put it down next to the microscope Hodges was looking into, "Here."

"Are these the samples?" Hodges asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, and is this," Katrina walked over to the printer and grabbed the piece of paper, "the results of the substance from the victim's clothes?"

"Yeah."

"The one I asked for…an hour ago?"

"Yeah, that'd be the one," Hodges confirmed.

Katrina sighed realizing he wasn't catching what she meant, "Can I take it?"

"Yep."

Katrina turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at Hodges, "Hey have you seen Greg lately?"

"Um, he came in about two hours ago to give me concert tickets," Hodges looked up at him, "he looked upset, but the only thing I got out of him was that he was hungry."

"Oh, I see thanks. I'll check around with the others," Katrina walked out of Trace confused and headed towards Catharine's office. She knocked on the opened door and waited for Catharine to look up, "Hey, have you seen Greg?"

"No, I haven't, I think he had to give something to Warrick, might want to check with him," Catharine went back to what ever she was doing.

Katrina chewed on her bottom lip and looked at her watch it was only two, which gave her only five hours till her date…she had about four hours of work left.

"Hey, Katrina," Katrina turned to see Warrick.

"Just the man I was looking for," Katrina smiled, "Have you seen Greg?"

"Uh, no, sorry, but did you find any fingerprints on that soda can?" Warrick asked.

"Uh, yeah," Katrina led him back to the lab and handed him a piece of paper, "I ran it through the data base and it came back with four possible matches."

"None exact?" Warrick asked.

"Sadly, no, the cut found in the fingerprint's groove destroyed a point needed to finalize, but I did narrow it down to two," Katrina smiled.

"And who would those two be?"

Katrina walked over to the computer and clicked the print button; she waited a minute before grabbing the printed paper. She passed them to Warrick, "The two prints belonged to Karen Williams and Ellen Phillips."

"His daughter and wife number two, that's not unusual," Warrick said, "Anything else you got for me?"

"If it helps, that fingerprint belongs to an index finger," Katrina sat down in front of the computer and brought up a file on Karen Williams, the picture popped up of a fifteen year old girl with black hair and a heavy layer of make-up, "She was arrested for selling prescription drugs at school, underage drinking, and has a restraining order against one of the boys at school. She's your classic case of early stalker."

"What about the wife?"

Katrina pulled up the file of a blonde twenty-three year old, "Two DUIs, but that's about it."

"Hm, good job, Kat," Warrick smiled and held up the papers, "Can I take these?"  
"Yeah," Katrina stood up and walked over to the table to grab a bag with a screw driver on it.

"Oh, and about Greg, you might want to talk to your dad," Warrick said, "He knows where everyone is."

Turns out Warrick was right…Grissom knew where everyone was. Katrina tapped her fingers impatiently against the counter in the break room as the phone continued to ring…and ring, "Come on, pick up."

"Hi, you've reached Greg—."

"Damn it," she hung up the phone and sighed.

"No answer, huh?" Sara asked behind her.

Katrina turned around and shook her head, "No, I've tried his house three times and his cell five. What the hell could he be doing?"

Sara shrugged, "Who knows it's Greg."

"Yeah, well, I've got to get back to work," Katrina sighed and walked out of the break room back to the Lab. The Lab was empty of anything else to be analyzed so she asked her dad if she was free to go.

"Yeah, but be here early, I have a bad feeling tomorrow is going to be very busy," Grissom said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," She turned to leave, but stopped to face him, "Hey, Dad, I was wondering if—."

She was cut off by Grissom's cell phone, "Grissom…yeah. Alright." He hung up the phone and stood up quickly, "That was the local police; they found a body behind Caesar's Palace."

Katrina sighed, "Lovely."

Grissom frowned, "Honey, go home, we won't need you till tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, all I need is Sara and Warrick."

"Alright, well I'll just go then," She smiled at her dad before turning and walking off quickly ignoring the confused stare her father was giving her.

)()()()()(

Katrina walked down the badly lit hall towards her apartment; she fumbled for her keys and within seconds found the right one. Once inside she dead bolted the door and flicked on the lights. She walked into the kitchen and pressed play on her answering machine, the robotic voice spoke softly, _"One new message, received at one twenty p.m."_

She pulled off her jacket and tossed it on the counter; she opened the fridge and waited for the message to be played. There was a beep then Greg's voice, "Hey, Katrina, it's Greg. I would've called your cell, but you must've turned it off. Look, something came up and I won't be able to get back to work, sorry. I faxed the files of the Butcher murder over to Warrick and kept the others for tomorrow. Um…I just didn't feel good…so I went home. Rule number one of the lab you feel like you're going to puke…go home." He gave a forced laugh, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Katarina sighed and shut the fridge door then crossed the room to get to her bedroom; she flicked on the light and went straight to her closet. She flung it open and looked inside, but turned and walked towards the night stand.

_CREAK!_

Katarina froze in place and slowly turned to see a woman with blonde hair standing in the doorway of her closet. The woman's face stared at Katrina with a psycho glare; her hand came up slowly to reveal a large butcher knife.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Katrina slowly stepped backwards, but only to run into the bed.

"I'm here to take you home honey," The woman answered as her head twitched right. She ran at her daughter with the knife raised, but Katrina climbed the bed and ran for the door way. Her mother grabbed her by her ponytail and yanked back. Katrina screamed in pain. She twisted around and pushed her mother away making her way to the door; she quickly unlocked the door and ran out down the hall. Within in seconds she was down the stairs and on the next floor tears streaming down her face. A man was standing in front of a door with a grocery bag trying to open the door, "Oh, thank God, sir please help me!" He turned to answer, but his face twisted with pain and he slumped to the floor. Behind him stood her mother with a twisted grin, "Time to go home."

"No!" Katrina turned and ran back down the stairs and out the opposite door which led into the parking ramp. She whirled around in every possible direction, but nobody was there, she began to run down the ramp as fast she could, but her feet caught on a crack and tripped. She fell hard hitting her head she blacked out and couldn't move, when she finally came to she was able to roll over and look just as her mother was coming down the ramp. She crawled backwards and got to her feet and continued to run, she rounded another corner running into someone. She began to swing her arms around hitting the person multiple times in the chest, they grabbed her wrists and she screamed out in protest.

"Katrina, stop!" The voice sounded familiar and Katrina stopped long enough to look up and see Greg.

"Greg," she took a deep breath, but her eyes widened, "We need to get out of here now!"

"Why?"

"My mother, she has a knife she's following me," Katrina yelled out.

Greg let go of her and walked past her.

"What are you doing!" Katrina snapped.

Greg turned and pushed a finger against his lips silencing her; she walked up behind him and grabbed his shirt. Greg peered around the corner only to see nothing, "There's nothing there, Kat."

"What?" Katrina looked around, "That's impossible she was right there!"

"She's not anymore," Greg turned and looked down at her, "I'm calling the police."

Katrina didn't answer she stared at the ramp she came down from trying to figure out what had just happened.

)()()()()(

Katrina shook her head as the officer asked her a question, as he was about to ask another Katrina caught a glimpse of Grissom talking to another cop. She dropped the blanket that was wrapped around her and ran at her dad, "Dad!"

"Katrina," he turned just in time for her to collide into his chest. He hugged her tight and tried to quiet her crying, "Its okay, I'm here. Everything is going to be okay."

"Why is she doing this?" Katrina cried into his shirt.

"I'm not sure, honey," Grissom whispered.

"Mr. Grissom, you might want to take a look at this," Grissom looked at the officer who had called him and nodded. He pulled his daughter away from him and looked at her, "I'll be right back. Catharine will stay with you…okay?" He waited till she nodded before walking over to the officer. The officer was beaming a flash light at a knife lying on the ground next to a wall that Greg and Katrina had been on the other side of. He raised an eyebrow and looked behind him at where Sara was standing, she looked at him and Grissom held up a hand wiggling a finger. She nodded and opened up her case, she walked over to him and handed him the gloves and bag, "What did you find?"

"A knife," Grissom pulled the gloves on and grabbed the knife he looked it over before dropping it into the bag, "Did we I.D. the dead man upstairs?"

"Yeah, his name is James Carl; he's been living here for only a month. He was stabbed right in the back of the neck…but that knife is way too small to make a wound that big. Yet, that knife has blood on it as well."

Grissom stood up and looked over at his daughter, "One thing is for sure…nobody let's Katrina out of their sites until Brittany Kain is caught."


	3. The Threat Begins

**(A/N: Yeah, I know I spelt Sara's name wrong…sorry. I realized that now…I'll fix that from now on…sorry!)**

Katrina flopped down on the bed of her Dad's guest room and curled into a ball, she couldn't kick the feeling of wanting to throw up. She groaned and rolled over to turn on the lamp, her alarm clock read ten fifty, "So much for that date." She allowed herself a small laugh before groaning and grabbing her stomach in pain. Everything had happened so fast…there was nothing she could've done. Memories of the man in the hallway played in her head like a broken record, but slowly the memories began to fade and sleep consumed her.

Hours later her alarm clock blared next to her, she sat up quickly and hit the snooze button. Her head pounded and her stomach hurt; did that all really happen last night. She probed her head trying to subdue the pain, but she hit a sore spot and she hissed through her teeth, "I fell…in the parking ramp that's right. So it was real."

"As real as it'll ever be," Kat looked up to see her dad in the door way clad in tan pants and a blue button down, "If you want, you and I can stay home today. I'd rather you not go to work with what happened."

Katrina sighed, but got off the bed and forced a smile, "I think work is the safest place for me."

Grissom didn't look like he agreed to it, but nodded, "Alright get dressed then we'll go." He turned and shut the door behind him leaving Katrina to her privacy.

Katrina opened her suitcase and began to pull out clothes trying not to move too fast. She decided to go with dark jeans, a long sleeved dark blue shirt, and black high-tops. She pulled her hair back into a braid and put on a light shade of make up before running out to her dad's car. He looked at her and pursed his lips together, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Katrina gave him another forced smile before looking out the window.

)()()()(

Katrina tried her hardest to keep her eyes focused on the vile she held in her hand, but everything had begun to go fuzzy and black spot kept appearing. She closed her eyes and shook her head hoping it would go away, but nothing soon the room began to grow dark and suddenly there was nothing, but the loud crash of glass breaking on the floor. Eventually voices came into play, but she kept coming and going only hearing bits and pieces: "I heard the crash—Maybe I should've convinced her to stay—I'll stay with her—we've got a problem back at Trace—Where the Hell is that Doctor!—She's not breathing—." Then there was nothing, but silence and darkness.

"Am I dead yet?"

"Katrina," the voice was muffled, but she could tell it belonged to her dad, "can you hear me?"

Slowly Katrina's eyes fluttered open, the bright fluorescent lights bugging out her brain, but she pushed it aside and turned her head to look at her dad, "Hey Dad."

"Oh thank God," He bent down closer to her and brushed her bangs out of her face, "How do you feel?"

"Like I just got hit by a speeding semi carrying elephants," Katrina looked down at her arms to see IVs and tubes going in and out, "What happened?"  
"We're not sure," Grissom sighed and stood up, "you were working in the lab alone when all of sudden you collapsed. Thank God Greg was just coming down the hall."

Katrina emitted a short laugh, "Why does it seem when I'm always in the face of danger…he ends up saving me."

Grissom smiled at her, "I'm not sure."

"How long have I been out?"

"About four hours," Grissom looked at the screen where her heart beat was being monitored, "The Doctor said that you had an adrenaline crash."

"Is that even possible? Are you sure it's not a concussion?"

"Positive," Grissom looked back at her, "It seems you've been running on fumes since last night…it just hit you like—."

"A speeding semi carrying elephants?"

Grissom chuckled, "Yeah that." He was about to add something else, but his cell phone in his pocket rang. He retrieved it and answered, "Grissom."

_Talking…_

"She's awake, yeah, she's talking."

_More talking…_

"Um, I'm not sure. I was probably just going to take her home," He looked at Katrina and she was shaking her head violently almost causing herself to black out again, "Actually, we might stop by just to pick up some files, but I don't think we'll be staying long. Just make sure Hodges and Greg get the problem patched up." Grissom snapped the phone shut, "That was Catharine. She and the others have been worried sick about you. I'm going to get a Doctor in here then we'll head back to the labs."

)()()()(

Grissom had allowed Katrina to leave his side as long as she stayed in the lab areas, she had agreed so he went away. Katrina made her way to DNA and entered slowly, she looked down at the ground where a red stain had already seeped into the floor Katrina went to the sink and wet a wash cloth. She got to her hands and knees and began to scrub trying to get rid of her mistake, tears had begun to well up in her eyes, but she bit her tongue holding them back. She sat there for ten minutes scrubbing, but only long enough for the deep crimson to turn a dark pink. She was ready to give up when another hand appeared with a wash cloth, she looked up to see the top of Greg's head as he scrubbed the floor. After a minute he spoke, "You know, the only way to get rid of this completely is with bleach, right?"

Katrina didn't answer she kept her eyes locked on the top of his head.

"But, if you put your back into it," he sat up and pulled the cloth away from where he was scrubbing to reveal white floor, he looked at her and smiled, "no chemicals will be needed…well anymore."

Katrina choked out a laugh then looked back at the rest of the stain, "I'm sorry, Greg."

"For what, blacking out and spilling much needed evidence on the floor," He laughed and began to scrub again.

"Yeah, that," Katrina muttered and started to scrub again.

"It's not a problem, we have more samples, and besides it was an accident," Katrina could hear the smile in his voice, her stomach filled with butterflies and she chewed on her bottom lip.

The door to the lab opened and Warrick's voice broke the silence, "Greg, I've got some more stuff for you…what are you doing on the floor?"

"Cleaning up a chemical spill," Greg said, "I'm on a roll. Give it to Katrina."

"Are you sure?" Katrina asked.

"We both know I can clean this better than you," Greg said.

Katrina dropped the rag and stood up, Warrick smiled at her, "Glad you're feeling better."  
"Me too," Katrina walked over to him, "What do you got for me?"

"Well, it turns out you were right about the fingerprints," Warrick opened a file and handed her a paper with the daughter's picture on it, "The cut is an exact match to that of the daughter's finger, but…"

"I don't like buts…"

Warrick shook his head, "Her alibi checks out. She wasn't there when her dad was murdered."

Katrina's brow furrowed as she took the file from his hands, she opened it to a picture of the screwdriver "I don't understand her print was on the murder weapon."

"Yeah, but what if that isn't the murder weapon?" Warrick folded his arms across his chest.

"But his wounds were made by a screwdriver," Katrina dropped the file on the counter and flipped through crime scene photos, she stopped at a picture of the garage. She grabbed a magnifying glass and looked _closer_… "Hey, Warrick, check this out."

Warrick grabbed the eye glass and looked at what it hovered over, his eyebrows rose up, "A workbench with a screwdriver holder."

"But what I don't understand is how his blood got on the other one," Katrina stopped and looked at Warrick, "maybe there were two murder weapons."  
"But then—," Warrick stopped short, "Damn."

"What?"

"Guess who we got the alibi from?"

"The Step-mom?"  
Warrick nodded, "But her alibi checked out with a restaurant the two went to."

"What if she's having sex with the owner or paying him?" Katrina asked.

"Or," Greg quickly popped up from the other side of the counter, "All three are lying and the owner had something to do with the murder too."

"So," Warrick looked between the two lab-rats and frowned, "in other words…the screwdriver is the murder weapon, but there are other wounds on the body that don't match, which could be equivalent to another type of screwdriver like you said."  
"Where does the owner come in?" Katrina asked.

"He drove?" Greg offered.

Warrick's frown turned into a large grin, "I see what you two are getting at, I'll bring it up with Brass and Nick, oh, which reminds me, Nick is looking for you Junior." With that he grabbed the file and walked out.

Katrina smiled at Greg, "I think we make a good team."

Greg's smile looked forced, but Katrina ignored it, "Yeah, we do. You better find Nick...I'll finish with the mess."

Katrina smiled once more at him then walked out, and it was then dawned on her she whispered, "Thanks for telling me where." Katrina walked pass the break room to see Sara and Catharine talking, they both stopped to look up at her. Catharine was the first to talk, "Feeling better?"

"Much, thanks," Katrina smiled at them, "Hey have any of you seen—."  
"Nick?" Sara asked, "Yeah, he's over at Trace."

"Thanks," Katrina quickly retreated and headed towards Trace, sure enough there stood Nick talking with Hodges. She stopped in front of the glass window and waited to be noticed. Hodges nodded towards her and waved; she waved back then pointed at Nick. Nick turned and held up a finger with a large smile.

Katrina sighed, but turned and leaned up against the window.

A few minutes later Nick walked out to stand next to her, "Sorry, I had to figure something out."

Katrina smiled, "Its fine. Warrick said you were looking for me?"  
Nick looked at her confused, but then his face lit up as he remembered, "Yeah, yeah, I was going to say that since our dinner plans got canceled last night I was wondering if you'd like to try having dinner tonight?"

Katrina was about to open her mouth to say yes, but snapped it shut realizing that maybe a public place was a bad idea. As if reading her thoughts Nick quickly spoke, "At my place, I can cook a mean steak."

Katrina smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that."  
"So, I'll pick you up at Grissom's say around," He bit his lip and went quite thinking, "six-ish."  
"So an hour earlier than last night," Katrina nodded, "Alright, I'll see you then. I should probably get back to DNA and help Greg."  
"Yeah," Nick clapped his hands together then turned to walk away.

Katrina spun on her heels and quickly headed back to DNA, with nothing, but a smile.

"Hey, Katrina, I was looking over this knife found last night," Greg said right as she walked in. He looked up at her dumbfound look, "I finished with the mess, anyways come here once."  
Katrina crossed over to him and took his spot so she could look at the knife, "What about it?"

He walked over and stood partially behind her, yet still next to her, he pointed a gloved finger at the handle, "What's that?"

Katrina squinted her eyes and bent closer, the handle had two engraved letters in a fancy-twirling font making it hard to see. Greg's face was close to hers as they both peered at it in silence, neither commenting on a personal bubble. Finally when their eyes began to strain did the two realize how close they were when Hodges walked in, "I hate to break up you're little love fest, but we've got a problem."

Greg and Katrina quickly side stepped away from each other and looked at Hodges; Katrina was the first to speak, "What's wrong?"

"Grissom wants us all in the break room now."

Katrina took a seat next to Nick and waited in silence as her Dad watched everyone sit. Once everyone was sitting Grissom stood and took a deep breath, "Um, as you all know, Katrina was attacked by her mother last night. Well, it seems that she's not her only target."  
"What do you mean _not_ only?" Catharine asked.

Grissom looked at Katrina and shook his head, "I found this in my _work_ mailbox." He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket; he unfolded it to reveal a picture of the whole CSI team, including the lab workers. Each one of them had a circle around their faces and a number above their heads.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Warrick asked.

Grissom turned it over and held it up so everyone could see, on the back was a note written in messy chicken-scratch, Grissom read it out loud, "_You are all going to die. You are all going to pay for taking my baby away from me. I won't let a single one of you live until I get her back. And until I do…someone will die. If you value your life give her back…"_

The room fell silent as everyone exchanged glances, but finally Sara broke the silence, "What are we going to do?"

"I know two things were going to do," Grissom put the paper down and held up a finger, "One, we're not going to give my daughter to anybody…" he held up another finger, "and two, none of us can be alone."

That caused people's eyes to grow wide.

"Now who lives alone?" Grissom asked.

Eventually it came down to Sara, Nick, Wendy, Hodges, Warrick, and Greg.

"Catharine I know you've got your daughter and your mom, but I don't think that's enough," Grissom sighed.

"If it's okay with Wendy, she can come and stay with us," Catharine said.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Wendy nodded at her.

Catharine looked at Sara, "I'll have Sara stay with us as well."

"Thanks," Sara smiled.

"Originally I was going over to Catharine's house to go over some cases, so I'll crash there tonight," Warrick looked at her, "If that's alright."

She nodded at him.

"Other than that, I'll probably stay at Nicky's."

"Greg, Hodges, if I remember you two each live in a one bedroom apartment," Grissom sighed, "You two will be staying with Kat and me."

Greg and Hodges nodded reluctantly.

"As for you Nicky, since you won't be with—."

"Actually, Dad, I was going over tonight to help him with the Rapist case," Katrina said.

Grissom's face hardened, "Nicky, how many rooms do you have?"

"Two, sir," Nick said staring back with the same hard features.

"Fine," Grissom said, but he didn't look too happy about it, "Now when everyone leaves, I want everyone to be in pairs and I want those who can carry guns to carry them at all times."

)()(

Katrina walked into her dad's office and hugged his shoulders, "I'll see you tomorrow dad."  
"You're leaving?" Grissom asked looking up at her.

She nodded, "Yeah, Nick and I are heading out." She let go of her dad and smiled softly at him.

He forced one back, "Be careful."

"I will be," Katrina answered back with a gentle voice trying to ease her dad's worrying, "I've got my cell phone. I'll call you in two hours or so."

"Hey, Kat, we got to go or we're going to hit traffic," Nick said appearing in the door way.

"'Kay," Katrina gave her dad one last smile before walking off.

"So, do you prefer to sit and watch a man cook or cook yourself?" Nick whispered so only she could hear.

Katrina giggled softly, "I think I'll watch you suffer."  
Nick beamed at her, "Lovely."

As they reached the elevator a hand rested on Katrina's shoulder, she turned to see Greg, "Hey Greg, what do you need?"

"I was just going to ask," Greg stopped mid sentence and looked at Nick as if just realizing he was there, "Oh, hey Nick."

Nick lifted his eyebrows in a hello.

"You were saying Greg?" Katrina asked.

"Ah, never mind, I'll tell you tomorrow," Greg smiled at her then looked back at Nick his smile fading. The two stared at each other intensely as if having a silent conversation. Finally Greg spoke, "I should go and see when I'm leaving."

"Yeah," Nick said, "See ya buddy." Nick and Katrina turned and got onto the elevator, the doors slid closed cutting them off from the CSI Labs.

)()()(

Katrina watched in silence as Nick's muscular arms made dinner, every now and then he'd glance up to smile at where she sat on the counter, but most of the time she watched in nervous silence. His shirt was tight against his skin showing every working muscle as he moved around the kitchen, her mind swirled with thoughts of being in his arms and feeling his strong body against hers, but every time she pushed it away feeling embarrassed to even think about it.

Within an hour dinner had come and gone and now the two sat in the living room one on each side of the couch. They'd talked about almost everything, but eventually it fell silent…the room held a wave of anxiety around them as a storm slowly crawled into play over Las Vegas. The clouds poured rain, lighting clashed and thunder roared. At one point Katrina had stood to go to the bathroom (she didn't actually have to go she just wanted to get away from the awkwardness), but just as she was passing Nick there was a large boom outside followed by a crash then complete darkness…the power was out. She let out a shriek and tumbled back, but just before she collided with the floor Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She flew back towards him collapsing on top of him. She bounced back to the end of the couch, "I am so, so sorry!"

Nick chuckled in the darkness; she felt the couch shift at his end "It's fine, besides I've wanted to catch you all night."  
Katrina's face blushed a color that didn't matter because nobody could see her, "Well congrats, you probably saved me from a concussion."

Nick stayed silent, but the couch moved again, Katrina felt a presence next to her curled up legs. Her heart pounded in her chest, but she didn't move. Slowly a hand touched her cheek and the scent of Nick overwhelmed her, without thinking she had her arms around his neck and her lips pressed against his. He put hand on the small of her back and rested the other on the arm of the couch to keep balanced. Their lips moved together as one as the storm toyed with the Vegas lights…


	4. The Dream

Katrina hummed softly to herself as she carefully focused the microscope on the substance she was looking at. Her humming went along with the radio Greg had on, but since she got here this morning she hadn't seen Greg…until now, "So what did you and Nicky come up with, with the Rapist case?"

Katrina turned towards him, "What?"

"You said yesterday that you were going over to Nick's house to go over the case," Greg raised an eyebrow.

Katrina continued to look at him confused, "I-I don't know what you're—," her eyes went wide as it dawned on her…their cover up, "Oh, yeah, we went over everything and got to the same dead end."

Greg didn't look convinced, "You didn't go over there for a case did you?"

Katrina was about to protest, but shook her head, "No."

Greg snorted then turned around to file through some papers turning the radio off first, "Didn't think so."

Katrina felt anger swell up in her, "Hey, I'm a grown woman I can do what I want."

Greg didn't look at her, "Yeah?"

"I am perfectly capable to look after myself and read what others throw off of them."

"Yeah, well you could've fooled me."

Katrina glared at the back of his head, "What does that mean?"

"It simply means you can't read what others think."

"I can read you."

"Oh yeah, what do I say?"

"That you're nothing, but a low-life jerk that doesn't care about anybody, but himself!"

This time Greg did whirl around, "Really! Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?"

"Yeah, I actually would," Katrina snapped at him.

"A pre-Madonna that thinks she's on top of the world!"

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I know enough to know that you have no idea what others feel around you!" Greg glared back at her.

"At least I think about others!"

"Hey, I didn't have to let you in my lab! I didn't have to clean up the chemical spill, but I did! Do you want to know why? Because I'm a nice guy who was trying to be your friend, but I can see I was wrong in wanting to even try being your friend!"

"And to think I was attracted to you!"

This caught Greg off guard, but he pulled himself together, "Whatever, you've had your eye on every guy since you got here! And it looks to me you've already slept with one!"

Katrina's eyes flared and her hand came up to slap him across the face, the connection between flesh and latex glove was so loud that it echoed into the hallway. Katrina's eyes began to well up with water, "Take it back."

Greg looked at her, "Why should I? I've proved my point of you thinking you're all that."

Once again the loud slap echoed down the hall followed by the sounds of heels against the tiles as Katrina ran out of the lab, eyes spilling tears.

"Good riddance," Greg turned and looked back at the papers in front of him, he slowly shifted through them till he saw a drop of red hit the paper, he brought his hand to his cheek feeling the wetness he pulled his hand back to see blood.

"Oh my god, Greg, you're bleeding," Greg turned to see Catharine standing in the doorway with Warrick, Sara, and Nick.

"I'm fine," Greg walked over to the first aid kit and tried to open it, but with no success. Eventually he gave up and tossed it on the ground with a loud clatter; he pushed past his friends and went down the hall towards the locker room. He went straight into the bathroom and slowly began to probe at his broken skin trying to stop the bleeding, after about a minute the bleeding stopped and all that was left was a red line that ran right across his cheek. He exited the bathroom and opened his locker, he pulled of his lab jacket, then his blood splattered blue shirt, he cursed under his breath when he couldn't find a different shirt. Eventually he gave up putting his bloody shirt back on, he slammed his locker shut and sat down on the bench, "I am so stupid."

"You know," Katrina's voice came from somewhere in the corner startling Greg, he quickly turned to see her curled up in a ball with her knees pulled to her chest, her chin resting on her knees, "I didn't sleep with him."

Greg didn't answer.

"I've never slept with anybody to be exact," Katrina muttered with a small laugh, "I'm afraid to, you know?"

Greg stayed silent.

"I know it sounds really stupid that I never had, and I probably am going to regret it, but even so. I refuse to sleep with someone unless I know…that I can trust them. I trust Nick, but for some reason I can't bring myself to do anything, but kiss him."

Greg turned around fully on the bench so he could face her.

"I might talk big and act tough, but you're right I don't know anything," Katrina finally looked up to meet his gaze, "I don't know anything about others, because I'm afraid to get close to them. My…mother," she choked on the word, "didn't allow me to play over at other people's houses, talk to anyone, or go outside to play. She told me not to trust anyone, I believed her. Over the past couple of years…I've tried to, but I can't, I'm afraid I'll get hurt."

"You're always going to get hurt," Greg said softly.

Katrina snorted, "Yeah, and it's a bitch."

Greg smiled softly, "What I said back there…I was just angry."

"No," she shook her head, "You had every reason to be angry."

Greg looked down, "No, no I didn't."

Katrina pushed it aside and looked at the lockers, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Shut up and listen to me," Katrina snapped, "I'm sorry for being a pain and I'm sorry for not acknowledging it sooner…I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"Hodges told me about the tickets."

"Yeah, an early birthday present."

"No, he told me the real reason."

"But I didn't even tell him…"  
"He's not stupid Greg, he can read you like an open book…they all can…except me."

Greg rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her, "I don't know what to say."  
Katrina looked at him and changed the subject, "I told Nicky I couldn't be with him."

Greg's eyes went wide, "Why?"

"Because, last night when we kissed…I felt nothing, I was hoping for something, but there was nothing. I told him that…and he said he understood we're nothing, but friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"The truth is Greg…the only reason I went out with Nicky was to make you jealous," She stared at him with intense eyes.

At first Greg thought she was kidding, but then he looked closer, "What?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, I don't care."

Greg fell silent as he let things go over in his head, "But Nicky, he's so much manlier than I am."

Katrina laughed, "You can say that again." There was a pause as she tried to think of what to say next, "Greg remember when you asked me what I thought of you?"

"Two months ago? Yeah, I do."

"Well, I finally have that answer," Katrina looked at him, "When I look at you Greg, my heart races and my stomach fills with butterflies, I can't think straight and my mind wants nothing more than for you to hold me…Greg, I—."

Katrina bolted up and looked at her surroundings; she was in her dad's office behind his desk, "That was a really weird dream."

"Want to tell me about it?" Grissom asked from somewhere else in the office.

"No, not really," Katrina got out of her dad's chair and walked over to where he stood looking at bugs, "Gross!"

Grissom looked at her and smiled, "Its dead."

"I don't care it's still gross!" Katrina stepped back and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Stop being such a girl," Grissom chuckled.

"Hey, I can look at the outside and the inside of dead bodies…don't push my gag reflexes!" Katrina snapped playfully.

"Okay, alright," Grissom turned back to his bugs, "Greg needs you back in the lab."

"Why was I sleeping then?" Katrina asked.

"You were tired," Grissom shrugged and didn't say anymore as his daughter left the room.

Five minutes later Katrina entered the lab and Greg's head snapped up from the microscope with a huge grin, "Good afternoon Sleeping Beauty."

Katrina groaned softly as her dream replayed in her head, she turned away from him and cleared her throat as she sat down in the chair to look at a file, "So what did I miss?"

"Well," there was silence then the feeling of a jacket being brushed against her shoulder, Greg's voice right in her ear, "I finished with that knife."

Katrina's breath caught and her face grew hot, she pushed away from him and walked over to the knife, "And what did you find?"

"That the letters are B.K. which stands for…" he trailed off waiting for Katrina to finish.

"Brittney Kain, my mother," Katrina stared at the knife a while longer trying to see if she could remember it at all.

"You know," Greg said right next to her, his arm brushing hers, "this knife was bought here in Vegas."

Katrina side stepped away from him, but not too much to look like she was avoiding him, "Wait, when?"

"Two months ago," Greg sighed, "There was also an apartment rented under her name."

Katrina's eyes went wide, "She was following me?"

"We think so," Greg looked up at her trying to make eye contact, but her eyes never met his, "Um, look I'm going to bring the knife over to Trace…"  
Katrina looked at him and grabbed the bagged knife, "I will." She didn't wait for his reply; she bolted out of the lab and headed towards Trace with a nervous fluttering heart. _What's wrong with you? You couldn't be ruder? _Katrina's mind was shrieking at her, she replied calmly, _I am not, the dream is messing with me that's all…besides I like Nick. _She listened as the voice laughed loudly, _Yeah, is that why you slept with him? _Katrina stopped walking shocked by her own mind; _I did not sleep with him_. Her mind just laughed and answered with a plain _keep telling yourself that…_ Katrina's features hardened and she shot a glare at her inner voice before reaching Trace.

"Hey Hodges," Katrina looked around the lab, but there was no sign of the guy, "Um, hello?"

"What do you need Kat?" Katrina jumped at the sound of Wendy's voice, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's fine," Katrina turned and smiled at the girl, "Where's Hodges?"

Wendy shrugged, "Who knows?"

Katrina laughed softly and handed Wendy the knife, "Could you give this to him please?"

"Yeah," Wendy smiled back, but her smile faded as she looked at Katrina carefully. She sighed, "Okay what's wrong?"

Katrina looked at her surprised, "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

Wendy rolled her eyes and grabbed Katrina's arm pulling her into the Trace Lab, she shut the door and sat Katrina in the chair. She put the knife on the counter then leaned on it, "No you're not…and don't say you're still shook up about your mother."

Katrina was about to protest, but sighed and leaned back in the chair, "I hate emotions."

Wendy snorted, "Men?"

"Oh yeah," Katrina said.

Wendy crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling then at Katrina, "I'm not sure what's wrong with you, but I'll tell you something about me." She paused, "When I started to work here, Hodges was a freak to me. I didn't like him, but eventually things began to change…it's not hard to fall in love with somebody you work with."

Katrina smiled at the girl, "I wish that was in the pamphlet."

Wendy smirked, "You remind me of when I started here."

Katrina lifted an eyebrow.

"You look so confused and nervous, am I right? Is it somebody at work?"

Katrina didn't answer, but after realizing Wendy wasn't going to talk she spoke, "Yeah."

"I have a feeling it's more than just one," Wendy smiled as Katrina's face paled, "thought so. Listen if you do fall for one…don't let anyone know."

"Why?"

"It's a one way road out of here, Ecklie doesn't approve of employees dating…he thinks that it will jeopardize things if something goes wrong during a case…and to be honest he's right."

Katrina knew what she meant, but she didn't answer.

Wendy sighed and a smile grew onto her lips, "I think we should get back to work before someone grows suspicious."  
Katrina smiled back and stood up; she went to the door and looked back at Wendy, "Thanks." She opened the door and left, without hesitation she walked down the hall going back towards the lab, but as she rounded a corner a large arm wrapped around her waist stopping her in her tracks, she shrieked, but the arm pulled her towards a dark corner. They turned her around so she could see their face, her heart melted at the sight of Nick's smile, "You scared me."

He laughed softly, "That was the point…sort of."

"What are you doing?" Katrina asked surpassing a giggle.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Nick whispered.

Katrina's face flushed and she looked away, but he cupped her chin and turned her face back to his. She stared into his eyes for a second longer, but suddenly his lips were against hers in a soft kiss. She pulled away and swatted his chest; she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone else was in the hall, "Someone might see us."

Nick pulled her further into the shadows and closer to his chest, "Well, when else am I going to be able to see you?"

He had a point, "I need to get back to the lab."

"I know, but one last kiss," Nick leaned down and gently kissed her lips in a passion filled feel. He pulled away and smiled down at her before walking away. She chewed on her lip in the quiet, he was so nice and so sweet, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say anything as he walked away. She quickly walked back to the DNA Lab where Greg was sitting at the computer; he licked his lips trying to concentrate. She watched him in silence as her dreams blared in her head; finally he looked up at her and smiled, "Hey there, what took you so long?"

"I was talking to Wendy," Katrina walked over to the printer and grabbed a piece of paper as it came out slowly, she looked at it confused, "What's this?"

"That would be," Greg said snatching it out her hands smiling, "the results for the fingerprints found on the knife." He looked at it and his face grew dark, "That's odd."

"What?" Katrina's nerves dropped as she walked over to press against him to see what the paper said.

"It says here that there are two different fingerprints," Greg looked at her and his breath caught from her being so close, her eyes stared intently at the paper and her warmth spread into him like a wildfire. Her scent filled his nose and his heart pounded, but he shook his head and looked at the paper again, "Um, the fingerprints are similar in DNA patterns."

Katrina looked up at him, her head was leaning against his arm, but she seemed unfazed, "So in other words the prints of two people who are related?"

Greg looked at her blue eyes and almost lost concentration again, but he quickly looked back at the paper, "Yeah, but who's?"

"I don't know," Katrina muttered looking at the paper as well, but her head snapped back to look at him, "That knife…I've seen it before."

Greg looked at her confused, "How?"

Her blue eyes grew wide, "In my apartment."

"What?"

"Yeah, I didn't recognize it and thought that maybe it belonged to a friend or something…I threw it out."

"When was this?"

"A week ago…" Greg could feel Katrina's heart rate pick up as thoughts ran through her head, "She was in there."

Greg frowned, "I can't lie and say no."

Katrina nodded rubbing her face against his arm, "Yeah, I know."

The two stood in silence staring at the paper, neither moved, but their brains worked on over drive trying to put things together. Eventually the silence was broken by Warrick, "Greg, Katrina you two are coming with Nick and me."

"What about the lab?" Katrina asked not budging.

"Grissom said it should be fine for a few hours, besides, Junior, you need the field work so grab your kits and vests…lets go," Warrick walked away from them not waiting for a reply.

The DNA lab techs looked at each other with confused looks before bursting into laughter, Greg stopped long enough to talk, "Let's go."


	5. The Fall

Katrina looked down at the steep slope leading into the shut down dam. She sighed and looked at Nick, "We have to go down there?"

He smiled, "Yep." He started down the slope carefully; he gripped his kit tighter making sure not to drop it. He reached the bottom and waited for Warrick. He looked up at Greg and Katrina, the two didn't move.

"Sanders, Grissom Junior get down there now," Katrina looked to her left to see Brass smiling at them.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one climbing down there," Greg muttered before walking down it.

Katrina took a deep breath and made her way down after Greg, _this is a lot steeper than it looks_. Greg reached the bottom and turned to watch as Katrina made her way down, she was about a few feet from the bottom when she lost her foot, her kit flew out of her hands and was caught easily by Nick, her other hand which had held the camera flew off, Warrick caught it. All that was left to catch was Katrina herself, and being the one with free hands Greg jumped towards her catching her around the waist. She smacked into him catching his almost prepared body off guard sending them both to the ground. She moaned in pain and pushed off of Greg's chest to look at him. He was looking up at the sky, "Remind me to stop saving you…I always seem to be the one stuck with it."

Katrina grinned largely, "I guess you're just lucky like that."

Greg lifted his head slightly to look at her, he smirked at her, "Oh yeah, whys that?"

"Many men would die just to catch me," her smile grew bigger as a laugh escaped her lips.

Greg laughed too and lifted a hand to adjust her baseball cap that held her ponytail in the back; she did the same fixing his hat.

"Okay you two goofs, let's get to work," Warrick said from behind Katrina.

Nick reached down and grabbed Katrina's wrist lifting her up easily, he grabbed Greg's arm and helped him up as well, "Thanks Nicky."

"Okay, now that we've all made it down here with are equipment and ourselves in one piece…why don't we find the pieces we need," Warrick handed Katrina the camera and pointed towards one end of the dam, "You and Greg go down there see if you can find any…body parts."

"Body parts," Katrina muttered, "Lovely…couldn't he be in one piece?"

Warrick chuckled, "That'd make our job a whole lot easier, now get."

Greg picked up his kit and Katrina's, "Alright c'mon."

Katrina followed after to Greg futzing with the camera, she groaned in frustration and checked to make sure the strap was around her neck before letting it go. It bounced of her stomach before settling nicely against it.

Greg chuckled, "I'd treat the camera with respect if I was you."

"Yeah, well then maybe you should take pictures," Katrina growled.

"Alright, then you can collect that," Greg said nodding towards a red object.

Katrina walked closer to it and jumped back with a squeal, "Is-is that a-a…oh God!"

Greg put the kits down and opened them to put some gloves on, "It's only a lung calm down."

"Only a lung, easy for you to say," Katrina bent closer and fumbled with the camera trying to turn it on, eventually she turned it on and took a picture, "S-so if the lungs there…where's the rest of him?"

Greg shrugged and grabbed a bag out of the kit, "That's what we're looking for." He carefully picked up the lung with two hands, he stared at Katrina.

"Oh, the bag, right," she grabbed the bag off the ground and opened it allowing Greg to drop it in.

"Thanks," Greg zipped the bag shut and looked around, "How about you take one side and I'll take the other?"

Katrina nodded, "Sure." She grabbed her kit and walked away from him going towards the wall in front of her, making sure to look closely at everything around her, but there was nothing. She was about to turn around and yell for Greg, but stopped when she saw something sticking out from the closed dam door, she walked over and looked down at where the torso and head of man lie, "Lovely." His chest was split wide open showing that all the organs were missing, she set her kit down and snapped a picture, "Hey Greg!"

"Yeah," He yelled from the other side.

"I think I found _half_ of our Vic," she looked over at where Greg was already running towards her, he stopped next to her and looked down at the empty body, "Lovely."

"Exactly what I said," Katrina took another picture before Greg walked forward to look closer, she followed close behind him and watched as he turned the man's head from side to side, then picked up each arm to look. He leaned closer while looking at the left arm and muttered something.

"What?" Katrina shuffled closer to him so that their bodies were pressed against each other looking at the arm.

"Look here," Greg pointed at the man's wrist to show where dots formed the shape of a 'V'.

Katrina took a picture of it and looked at Greg, "What does it mean?"

Greg put the arm down and looked her, "I'm not sure."

"Don't you two look like a few curious Kindergarteners?" Greg and Katrina looked over their shoulder to see Warrick and Nick, Warrick spoke again, "What do we have here?"  
"Half a body," Greg responded standing up, "and a lung that was found over there."  
Katrina stood up and looked around ignoring the boys as they talked; she slowly walked away from the three and towards the wall. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she let the camera hang around her neck as she stared at the wall, a few feet away were foot holes, "Maybe there's something up there." Katrina looked back to yell for them, but decided they were busy; "I'll go up then." She climbed up the wall using the foot holes looking back down every now and then, but kept going. She reached the top and climbed over to see woods, "Weird." She walked towards the woods, but froze and thought otherwise, _maybe I should wait…_

"Help me," Katrina froze in place and looked around trying to find the voice, it was coming from the woods, "Please help me." Katrina gulped and walked towards the woods and looked around, "Help me." She stopped in a clearing and looked around, but there was nothing. A branch broke from in front of her and she watched in shock as her mother stepped out from behind a tree, "Help me, please help me, I can't find my daughter."

Katrina stepped back as the woman pulled out a knife and looked at her, "You've been a bad, bad girl. Mommy's going to have to punish you."

"No," Katrina stumbled back and turned on her heels running out of the woods, her mother right behind her. She screamed twice as loud as she could, soon enough she could hear her name being yelled a few yards away. She kept running until she reached the edge where it dropped to the cement ground, Katrina turned sharply to see her mother running at her. Her mother stopped a few feet away and looked at the ground. It stayed quiet. The woman's head snapped up and she let out a shriek as she threw the knife at her daughter, the knife struck Katrina's arm sending her backwards. She swung her good arm trying to grab anything, but there was nothing only air. She was falling and there was nothing she could do except watch as her Mother's grin grew bigger…then just like that she was gone.

)()()(

Greg listened as Warrick and Nick discussed something about what they found, Greg looked around the dam before it struck him, "Hey, where's Katrina?"

Warrick and Nick stopped talking they both whirled around in different directions, "Weren't you watching her?" Nick snapped.

"No, I was talking with you guys," Greg looked around, "She was right next to me."

"Where—," Warrick was caught off by the sound a scream, "Katrina."

The three ran towards the wall, Nick was the first to the foot holes, "Katrina!"

There was another scream then silence, a shriek sounded and Greg looked up to see Katrina standing at the edge. Something struck her and she flew backwards, she looked like she was grabbing for something, but there was nothing, she was falling fast, "Katrina!" Greg ran as fast he could towards her falling body, his heart pounded in his ears making him unable to hear the other two behind him. His only thought was to catch her and just like that he was on the ground surrounded by darkness…

)()()(

"Why weren't you with her!" Grissom snapped at Nick and Warrick.

"She was right there, and then she was gone," Nick said.

"She could have been killed!" Grissom yelled.

"Dad, stop! It wasn't there fault I shouldn't have walked off," Katrina stepped in, but it did nothing.

"Because of this I almost lost her again, and now I have a CSI member unconscious and unresponsive," Grissom paused allowing it to sink in; "the Doctor said he doesn't know when he'll wake up."

"Then I'll go back to bed," Greg muttered from where he lied on the bed.

"Oh my God," Katrina muttered, but before anyone could move towards Greg, Katrina was the first one at his side, she sat in the chair and gasped in surprise,"Greg, you're awake."

Greg smiled faintly at her, "I didn't die when I caught you, but I was close…is that enough to say I'm one of those guys who want to catch you?"

This made Katrina smile lightly she nodded and wiped dried tears from her face, "Yeah, yeah you do."

Greg smiled at her then looked at Grissom, Warrick and Nick at the end of his bed, "What's the damage?"

"Minor concussion," Grissom started, "A broken rib, a couple bruised ribs, a sprained arm, a fractured calf bone, a torn leg muscle, in the same leg if I might add, and a very badly bruised back."

Greg chuckled softly, but hissed in pain. He looked at Katrina, "If I would've known it would hurt this much to catch you…I would've chosen to be one of those who would die to catch you."

Katrina laughed softly and brought a hand up to brush bangs out of her face; she winced and lowered her arm carefully.

Greg finally noticed the bandage wrapped tightly around her arm, "What happened?"

"I got a knife tossed at my arm, no biggie," Katrina said.

Greg shook his head and sat up on his elbows fighting the urge to black out, "Are you okay?"

She laughed, "Am I alright? Greg you're the one in the bed."

Greg's face stayed serious as he stared at her arm, _damn. I should've been watching her more carefully. This is my fault._ His face softened to a sad, gloomy look. He lied back down and stared at the ceiling, "Yeah, but if I wasn't you'd be."

Katrina stared at him, "Thank you."

"I think I've saved you four times now," Greg said and looked at her, "I think you are death's target when you're around me."

Katrina smiled, "I wouldn't doubt it."

Grissom's cell phone rang startling the two, "Grissom." He stayed quiet, but finally hung up the phone, "We've got to get back to the lab, Nicky, Warrick you come with me. Katrina, stay with Greg."

Katrina nodded and waited till the door was shut before speaking again, "Does it hurt?"

Greg snorted, "Depends on what you're talking about."

Katrina bit her lip and looked down.

Greg's smile faded, "It's not your fault."

"I should've never gone up there," Katrina muttered.

"Katrina, please, don't blame yourself for this," Greg said, "I've been hurt worse before."

Katrina looked up at him with glazed eyes, "I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm leaving Vegas; maybe she'll follow me and leave you all alone."

Greg sat up on his elbows again and stared at her in bewilderment, "No."

"I don't want anybody else to get hurt because of me," Katrina's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Katrina, you're a part of CSI, you're a co-worker and you're a friend. We will do anything to keep you safe," Greg said.

She shook her head, "I can't risk losing any of you."

Greg's heart raced, "Katrina, you're not going to loose any of us, we'll keep each other safe."

Katrina's eyes flared, "Don't you understand? I can't handle to loose any of you! I already almost lost you!" Hey eyes dimmed and tears flooded over, "I almost lost you because of a mistake I made."

"Katrina," Greg stared, but she stopped him.

"Greg, I don't think I could forgive myself if I lost you," Katrina said, "When I woke up before and Dad told me that you weren't waking up…I thought the worst and almost passed out. When I came in here and saw you like this…Greg, my heart broke. I thought that you were going to die because of a stupid thing I did!"

Greg didn't reply.

"I don't understand, but lately you're all I can think about…and the thought of loosing you…" she trailed off as tears poured down her face. She cupped her face in her hands and sobbed quietly.

Greg watched her and spoke softly, "Katrina, I've never stopped thinking about you. When I saw you fall my heart stopped and my mind raced, I could only hope that I could get to you in time. All I could think about was feeling you just brushing my fingertips and hitting the ground. That thought of not getting there in time, the thought of loosing you forever because I wasn't fast enough, the thought of never hearing your laugh again, the thought of never seeing you smile, but mostly what made me move faster was the thought of never getting to tell you how I truly feel."

Katrina slowly looked up at him with sad eyes.

He reached a hand carefully towards her to brush stray hair away from her face, "I would _never _be able to live with myself if I hadn't caught you."

Katrina didn't say anything she stared at him with unreadable eyes, but eventually she moved to the edge of the chair and bent down so that their lips were brushing and whispered, "You'll always be able to catch me." She softly put her lips to his wanting nothing more than to feel his warmth. He put a hand on her cheek and kissed back just as softly. She pulled away and looked at him with sad eyes, tears welled up again, but she bit them back as she squeezed his hand. She quickly turned leaving the room.

Greg slowly lowered himself down on the pillow and let the thought of her lips against his play in his head, finally he allowed himself to whisper aloud to no one, "Don't worry, I won't ever let you fall again…"


	6. Be With Me

Greg hissed in pain as he sat down in the chair in his lab, it's been a week and yet he wasn't feeling any better…one because his body hurt all over and two she hasn't talked to him at all. Ever since that night in the recovery room at CSI she's been avoiding him, even at Grissom's house where he's been staying she doesn't look at him, "I guess she likes Nick more."

"What about Nick?" Greg looked up to see Nick leaning on the door frame, "How you feeling G-man?"

Greg forced a smile, "Like Hell."

"No offense, but you look it too," Nick walked into the room and sat on the low table where the was a rare empty spot of nothing next to the computer, "Have you been sleeping alright?"

Greg looked at Nick and shook his head lightly, "No."

"Did you tell your Doctor?"

"Yeah, he gave me some pain medicine and sleeping pills…"

"It doesn't work?"

"Not at all," Greg rolled his neck trying to remove a kink with no luck, "My back hurts the most."

"Well you did fall on it," Nick chuckled.

Greg smiled, "Yeah that I did. Is there anything you need?"

Nick's smiled faded and he nodded, "Yeah, I do. Here," he pulled a bag out of his pocket that had what looked to be skin.

"Dead skin?" Greg took the bag and looked at it.

"Yeah, from underneath the victim's fingernails, it might help solve this thing," Nick stood up and walked to the door, but stopped and looked back at his friend, "You sure you feeling up to this?"

"Yeah," Greg nodded, "I have a question."

"Shoot," Nick said.

"It's kind of personal," Greg paused, "Are you and Katrina a thing?"

Nick's face hardened and he blushed, he looked away from Greg then folded his arms and smiled at him, "We used to be."

"What happen?"

He shrugged, "Like I know, but girls…I will never understand them."

"That's too bad Nicky," Catharine said coming up from behind him, "Because you'll be working with me till this case is done. Warrick had to take a different case with Grissom." Catharine looked at Greg and pity struck her face.

Greg laughed, "Don't look at me like that. I can handle myself. Now get out of my lab, I need to work."

Catharine and Nick both smiled faintly at Greg before leaving. Greg grabbed the cane that was leaning on the table next to him. He pulled himself out of the chair; he bit his tongue biting back the urge to scream. Everything hurt like hell, but there was nothing he could do, but bare it. The Doctor said that the cane was only minor and within a few more weeks it would be gone. He slowly made his way to the island with his lab equipment and rested the cane against it. He pulled some gloves on and reached for a vile, his arm screamed in objection making him flinch even though his brain yelled scream. He grabbed and put it down in front of him; he shifted his foot and there was a clatter. He looked down to see his cane on the ground, "Damn it." He began to crouch down, but stopped when it hurt too much. Then he tried to bend down, but that hurt too. Eventually he gave up and grabbed the wheelie chair close to him. He turned it and sat down. His body sighed with relief and his eyelids felt heavy, he looked back at his cane, but instead of trying to get it he let his head fall back. He put his hands over his face and groaned into them frustrated, _Why can't I do anything right!_

"You know when it hurts too much to move, I've heard the best way to get things is to ask for help," Greg removed his hands from his face and looked to see Katrina standing in front of him holding his cane, she was clad in dark jeans, black heels, a black blouse, and a lab coat. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun reveling her big blue eyes and soft features.

She held the cane out to him and he took it, "Thanks." There was an awkward wave that passed through the room as they stared at each other. Greg decided that staring at her wasn't going to accomplish anything so instead he went to stand up, but fell back into the chair, "Gah!" His good arm willed his hand to rub his shoulder as the muscle tensed and pulled in agonizing pain as his eyelids slammed shut trying to hold in the scream he's been wanting to release. He heard Katrina gasp in fear followed by the sound of her heels clicking against the floor. It fell silent, but suddenly two hands rested on his shoulders carefully massaging them. His heart quickened as he turned to look up at Katrina, "Don't move Greg."

Greg did as he was told and leaned back again waiting for her to speak after about five minutes she did so, "I wish you didn't come back."

Greg tensed again and his muscles screamed in protest, "Why not?"

"You're in too much pain to be working," Katrina said, "Besides you aren't putting your all into it."

"How can I when you won't talk to me?" Greg muttered.

She froze, but then continued again, "I'm sorry."

"Why won't you talk to me?" Greg asked.

Katrina didn't answer; she just moved her hands slowly down his back until he winced. She stopped and walked around to face him, "Come with me."

"Why?"

"Because, I have to explain why I wasn't speaking to you," She waited until he was standing before she made her way down the hall. He followed a few feet behind and watched as she darted into the locker room, he walked in and stared at her. She walked around him and locked the door, she flicked then light on…and for the first time this week Greg got a good look at her, her eyes were a shade of fading red and puffy showing she'd been crying. She had bags under her eyes and her lips looked frail and pale. She walked towards him and grabbed his cane. She put it against a locker and walked around behind him. She reached up and grabbed the collar of his coat, slowly she pulled it off of him, but not without him groaning and wincing. She tossed it on the ground; without saying a word she walked around to his front and from the top of his neck began to unbutton the brown long sleeved shirt.

Greg kept quiet watching as she worked each button, one by one, they came undone and one by one did it cause his heart to race faster. Finally she had it completely unbuttoned; he didn't need her to tell him to remove his shirt. He removed it carefully and gracefully trying not to hurt himself, when it was off and on the ground Katrina gasped.

Katrina kept her eyes on the ground as she made her way around Greg to look at his back; she bit her lip holding back tears. His back was black and blue from his neck to his waist. It looked wrong and painful. She reached to touch his back, but he turned around and she stared at Greg's smooth chest in complete horror, the skin looked sick from being bruised. The green spots mixed with black and blue spots to show how bad the bruises were; his arms looked just like his chest. Her hands come up to touch his chest, he winced and she quickly removed them, but Greg grabbed her hands and held them there, slowly he let one go and moved the other above his heart. He held her hand there and waited to speak, "You're the only girl that makes my heart do this."

Katrina slipped her hand from his and looked up at him, "Please don't."

"Why?" Greg whispered.

"Because I hurt you so badly, I can't afford to hurt you anymore."

"This," Greg lifted his arms carefully; "this is nothing."

Katrina shook her head, "Greg look at you."

"I have," Greg lowered his arm, "and I'm happy to look this way."

"Why?" Katrina looked away.

"Because if I didn't," Greg put a hand on her cheek turning her face to look at him, "you wouldn't be here right now. Do you not remember anything I said?"

Katrina looked at him, "I was hoping it wasn't real."

Greg looked hurt, "Why?"

"You wouldn't be in so much pain then."

"Kat, the pain I feel right now is not from the wounds inflicted on the outside, but from the wounds that you are trying to form on the inside."

Katrina turned her head into his palm, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Then promise me…you'll be with me," Greg said.

Katrina looked at him.

"I'll always be able to catch you, that's what you told me."

Katrina didn't respond.

"I won't let you fall ever again," Greg whispered, "But what you're doing to me now…is causing me to fall, don't let me fall, Kat."

Katrina's eyes softened, "I-I'm afraid."

"I know," Greg stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I want nothing more than to be with you."

"Then say you'll be with me."

Katrina stared at him and her lips formed around the word yes, but she didn't speak it. She didn't need to for him to know that she would be, her eyes looked at his chest and guilt filled her eyes. Greg's hand moved to cup her chin and lift her head up to look him in the eyes, "Stop that."

"What?"

"Stop looking at me, like, I'm crippled all because of you."

"But you are—."

He cut her off by covering her mouth with his, he pulled away, "I'm this way because of the decision I made…"

Katrina's eyes were closed, but they fluttered open and she stared at him, "Please…"

"Please what, stop trying to cover for you?"

She shook her head and smiled at him, "Please…just kiss me."

A smile crept onto his face as he went into kiss her, their lips moving as one and their hearts pounding.


	7. So She Teases Him

)()()(

_Four Days Later…_

"Ah, shoot," Katrina muttered. She watched as the small marble rolled underneath the computer vanishing from site. Katrina walked over and got down her hands and knees, she crawled under the table with her backside still sticking out. She cursed and looked harder. Her mind was focused on finding this one marble not the fact that Greg Sanders stood behind the island 'looking' at the microscope. His eyes could not focus on the dead skin they were too busy looking up at Katrina's rounded but. Her black skirt was pulled tight against her showing of her curves, her heels allowing her the privilege of being an inch taller, but still not tall enough to beat Greg. He licked his lips and tried to clam himself as his eyes kept lingering towards her, "You'd better be looking at the microscope, Mr. Sanders." Greg jumped at the sound of her voice, his eyes locked onto the eye holes. It tool his whole will power to keep his eyes there, he continued to lick his lips trying to concentrate. His mind kept wondering and his thoughts turned to day dreams, eventually the dead skin start to look like something else and his heart quickened. His palms felt sweaty and his muscles tensed down—.

"Hey, Greg," Greg's head snapped up and silently thanked God for the distraction. Warrick stood in the door way, "Did you get those results yet?"

"Um, you'd have to ask Kat," Greg responded then quickly looked back at the microscope not wanting to tempt Katrina's temper.

Warrick looked around for her, but stopped when he saw her back end sticking out from under the computer; he chuckled under his breath and walked over. He bent down and looked into the darkness only spotting her blonde hair in a bun, "Greg has probably lost fifty different things under there you are never going to find whatever you are looking for."  
There was a loud groan and the muttering of curses, Warrick stood up allowing her to crawl out. He held his hand out and she took it, he hoisted her to her feet and smiled, "Thank you."

"What exactly did you drop that was so important to crawl under there?" Warrick asked.

Katrina brushed her white ruffled blouse off and made sure it was tucked neatly into her skirt, "It was a marble."

"As much as I would like to know why it was important, I'm being timed," Warrick smiled and crossed his arms, "My results?"

"Yeah," Katrina walked over to the computer and hit print, "but you're not going to like it."

"Great," Warrick grabbed the paper from the printer and frowned, "Are you sure this is right?"

"Yeah, I went over it twice," Katrina said.

"I looked over it twice as well," Greg said without looking up.

"Gris, is not going to like this," Warrick turned and left the room.

Katrina sighed and turned to rest her elbows on the island, she looked at Greg waiting for him to look up, once he did he gave her a crooked smile, "What?"

Katrina just smiled and looked down at a file; she grabbed a pen and began checking boxes off and writing things down.

Greg stood up straight and stretched his arms above his head, he winced, but it didn't hurt as much as before. He ran a hand through his hair frowned, "I hate my hair."

Katrina looked up at him, "You have no idea."

"What are you talking about? All you have to do is put it in a ball and wrap something around it."

Katrina laughed, "Yeah, right. _If_ only it were that easy."

Greg put a hand on her head and pulled it back, "No frizz, no static, its doing better than mine."

"Oh, stop being such a girl it's not that bad," Katrina walked around to stand next to him. He leaned on the counter sideways and smirked at her, she ran a hand through his hair, "You hair is fine." She pulled at pieces to fix its tasseled look, "It's very silky."

"Is silky good?"

"Oh yeah," Katrina ran her hand through his hair messing with the wind blown look, "Mmmm, so soft…"

Greg closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander into his earlier day dream, but with her hand in his hair it helped his thoughts widen, rested a hand on her hip underneath her lab coat and slowly moved up her waist as she muttered something about his hair, "Mmmm." Greg opened his eyes to see Katrina smiling at him, both her hands now tangled in his hair, "Is my hair silky and smooth enough?"

"Yeah," She removed a hand, but kept the other in his hair as she reached across to grab her papers and the pen, she tangled her fingers in his hair as she continued to write and check things off.

Greg chuckled and looked back into the microscope, he focused the lens as much as he could and turned to the paper next to him and wrote something down. He could feel her hand still, but suddenly there was another hand, "So why are touching Greg's hair?"

Katrina smiled looking at her paper not removing her hand, "It's soft and fun to play with."

The hand vanished and Catharine walked around to look at both of them, "Do you guys want to go out to lunch with the rest of us?"

Greg and Katrina looked at each other, they both shrugged, Greg looked back at Catharine, "Yeah, we'll be right there."

"I'll tell the others," Catharine turned to leave, but looked back, "You're not going to walk around like that are you?"

Greg put a hand on top of Katrina's holding it there, "We'll flip a coin on it."

Catharine smiled and walked out.

Greg and Katrina looked at each other; Katrina removed her hand and took her lab coat off. Greg removed his and wiggled his eye brows at her, "Shall we go and eat something?"

Katrina giggled, "Stop that."

Katrina and Greg walked out of the lab side by side talking about when Greg had swiped a car at the age twelve and drove it around the block…twice.

"There they are," Hodges exclaimed, "I am starving!"

Wendy smacked his shoulder, "Stop that."

"We're car pooling," Grissom said, "Who's going with who?"

"I'll take Warrick, Wendy, and Hodges," Nick said with a smile.

"Then I'll take Catharine and Sara," Grissom said then looked at the two techies talking amongst themselves biting back laughs, "And since you two can't seem to be quiet for two seconds…you'll car pool together."

"Alright Mr. Sponge," Greg said with a dramatic bow.

Katrina smacked his arm, "Stop."

Greg looked at her, "What?"

She broke into a laugh, "You're so annoying."

He smiled at her and kissed the air, "You know you want me."

"You wish," Katrina smiled and looked at the others who stared at them in silence.

"Greg, I'm watching you," Grissom said.

"Whatever you say Mr. Sponge," Greg muttered.

Katrina made what sounded like a pig snorting and a laugh before covering her mouth.

"Let's go," Grissom said. The group headed out talking amongst themselves. Five minutes later they were climbing into cars and heading out of the parking ramp.

Greg and Katrina took up the rear in Greg's car and instantly both of their hearts picked up pace. When they ever had a chance to be alone it always turned into quiet awkwardness, but not this time. Greg snatched up her hand and kissed the back of it, "And at last we are alone."

Katrina blushed and turned the radio on with her free hand, techno music blared into the speakers calming their hearts to a normal pace. She squeezed Greg's hand and looked at him as they stopped at a red light, Nick's car sat idle in front of them. She kissed the air and replied to what he said earlier, "I already have you."

He leaned over and kissed her lips gently, he pulled away just as the light turned green and groaned.

She quickly released his hand, "Did I hurt you? Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Greg glanced at her and shook his head, "No, you didn't."

"Then what's wrong?" Katrina asked leaning over to him.

Her scent flooded into him and he bit his tongue trying to control him, oh, did he want her. His whole body screamed at him to pull over somewhere and just take, but he bit it away and looked at her with a crooked smile, "You're driving me and my body crazy."

Katrina giggled and leaned closer to him; she kissed his earlobe and pulled on it softly teasing him. She kissed his jaw line all the way to his neck; he clutched the steering wheel tighter his knuckles turning white. She went back to his ear and whispered, "How about now?"

Greg looked at her with sudden need, but quickly looked back at the road. _I really wish she would stop_. But he didn't want her to, he wanted her to continue he wanted to hold her against him, but he couldn't, not here, "You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do," Katrina giggled.

Greg blushed and smiled sheepishly at her, "That is your fault…thanks to you; I'm going to have to bee line it straight to the bathroom."

Katrina giggled and went back to playing with his earlobe; he groaned and wished that he could learn to control himself, "You're making this harder to drive."

"I trust you," Katrina whispered.

"You won't when I crash," Greg muttered, but he knew he wouldn't…still he really wish she would stop or he'd have a serious problem.

"I always had a feeling that this was you're _special_ spot," Katrina said, the word special hissed in his ear, "After the first month I worked here, I walked up behind you and tugged on your earlobe because you weren't listening. You had a spasm and ran off."

Greg's heart picked up, "Damn…I don't even know yours."

Katrina giggled, "You will eventually." She kissed his jaw line again and played with his earlobe a couple more times before her cell phone rang, she groaned in protest, but sat back in here seat, turned down the radio and flipped it open, it was a text from Wendy.

_Wendy: Kat, nobody, but me has looked behind us. He might have tinted windows, but I can see you._

_**Kat: See us…**_

_ Wendy: Everything._

_**Kat: Oh my god, you're the only one right?**_

_ Wendy: Yeah, Hodges went to look back, but made it seem I hit him on accident. I won't tell anybody._

_**Kat: Thank you, Wendy. I owe you.**_

_ Wendy: I always had a feeling you'd fall for him._

Katrina snapped the phone shut and sighed.

"What?" Greg asked.

"That was Wendy," Katrina said, "She can see us."

"Oh," Greg muttered, "And?"  
"She's not going to say anything."  
"Good," Greg said, "besides I've got something on her too."

Katrina smacked his shoulder, "Stop being so mean."

Greg laughed, "I'm kind of glad she texted you…or we could've had a problem on our hands."

"Oh yeah?" Katrina reached her hand over and gave his earlobe a light tug, he flinched.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Very."

)()()(

Inside Greg did like he said and made a bee line for the bathroom; Wendy came up behind Katrina and grabbed her arm, "You are so sitting by me."

Katrina smiled at her, "Okay."

It seems that a booth for nine wasn't that hard to get in Vegas. The order went a little like this: Grissom, Sara, Nick, Catharine, Warrick, Hodges, Katrina, then Greg…whenever he came back.

Everyone ordered a drink and struck up a conversation with someone, Wendy turned towards Katrina and leaned closer so no one could hear them, "So it was Greg, that you were having problems with?"

"Sort of," Katrina admitted, "In the beginning I was with Nicky, but then things happened."

Wendy stared at her wide eyed, "So, how hard is it getting together?"

Katrina sighed, "Very. The only time we see each other is at work or at my dad's house. We can't do anything there."

"Basically the car ride was like a gift from God?"

"Yeah," Katrina said, the two girls broke into a giggle and sipped their soda.

Hodges leaned over and smiled as Katrina felt a presence next to her, "It's about time you came back."

"I had to go to the bathroom, I'm sorry," Greg said.

Nick laughed, "Must've been a real emergency."

"Yeah, it was," Greg muttered trying to hide the blush on his neck.

"Hey, Junior, here's a question for you?" Katrina looked at Warrick, "You're dad here tells me all about how whenever you two talked you always talked about these boyfriends, how come we haven't met one?"

Katrina froze, but slowly responded, "I guess," her hand moved on the seat towards Greg's leg, "I haven't really found the special someone to introduce you guys too." Her hand crept up onto Greg's jean covered legs, he flinched under her touch, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"You must be beating them off with a stick then," Sara said.

"No, I am," Grissom said taking a drink then smiling at his daughter.

_If only he knew_, Katrina's hand slowly inched up Greg's leg, but stopped every few seconds.

Greg folded his hands on the table and looked over at Nick, "So Nicky, where's this girl you never seem to shut up about."

"Yeah, he's right Nicky; you used to talk about this girl all the time, what's her name?" Catharine asked,

"Nah, she broke up with me awhile ago," Nick said looking at his cups, his eyes drifted towards Katrina, but she had hers locked on the table.

Katrina ignored the rest of the conversation continuing her climb up Greg's leg, her groaned quietly and shifted in his seat, "Greg, you've got something on you're ear," Katrina said it in a normal tone so that if anyone saw her grab his ear, they'd know why. Katrina rubbed his earlobe as if getting something off, he moaned quietly and looked at the table...he was ready to take her right there in front of everyone, but his job and hers kept it back. Greg pulled a pen out of his tan jacket pocket and carefully wrote something on the napkin for Katrina to read: _**I **__**need**__** you **__**now**__**.**_

Katrina's face flushed, but she smiled at him and nodded. Her hand stopped a half inch from its destination and brushed softly just to tease him. She bit her lip trying to think of a plan, but she finally got one, "Oh, crap, Greg we were supposed to finish those tests and send the results to my old college professor."

Greg played right along, "That's right!"

Katrina looked at her dad and the others, "Greg and I need to finish some tests or I might loose another way to get money. We'll catch lunch with you guys a different time, it'll be on us."

Greg got out of the booth carefully and put folded his hands over himself hiding, "We'll see you guys later then." He helped Katrina out of the booth and followed her back to the car.

Wendy saw the weird looks on the others and decided to help the two, "Kat, was telling me about the other night, she was totally psyched that Greg had agreed to help."

That convinced them…thank God.

)()()(

The door to Greg's apartment flew open and shut quickly. Katrina walked into the hallway in silence, but before she could speak Greg had his arms around her kissing her passionately and in between kisses he spoke, "I—can—not—believe—you," he pulled away, "would do this to me."

Katrina smirked and put a finger over his lips, "No more talking."

Greg nodded and picked her up kissing her; she kicked off her heels and wrapped her legs around him making her skirt roll up. He walked towards his bedroom holding her close, inside he kicked the door shut and pushed her against a wall. She leaned back against it allowing Greg to kiss her neck and cleavage. She reached down and pulled her shirt off; he carefully set her down and pulled his own shirt of as well. Katrina looked at his bare chest and found herself admiring how fast he healed; he walked forward and shoved him onto the bed. He went to sit up, but she pushed him down. He obeyed and waited, Greg could feel the tug on his jeans and he moaned again, "Katrina."

"Sh," she whispered her breath hot against his stomach. And just like that she had him.

He moaned again and reached down to hook Katrina under the armpits, he pulled her up to him so he could kiss her. He turned her over and kissed her neck, chest and stomach. For the first time Greg heard her moan and it brought him back into a relapse of tension and need. He hovered over her and stared into her eyes…and just like that he lowered himself down on her.


	8. Jealousy Sucks

A cell phone beeped loudly somewhere in the dark room, Greg groaned and slowly crawled out of the bed. He looked around the floor first pulling on boxers, which in fact the cell phone was under. He grabbed the phone, yawned and flipped it open the name on the screen flashed 'Aaron', Greg was tired and thought to himself who the Aaron was and why his number was on his phone. He shrugged and flipped it open sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Sanders."

"Um, I'm looking for Katrina," the voice said quietly.

Greg raised an eyebrow then looked at the phone closer, whoops.

"Hello," the voice chimed back into Greg's thoughts.

Greg put it back to his ear, "She's busy right now, but I'll tell her you called." Greg crossed his fingers and shut the phone. He dropped it on the floor before crawling back over to his blonde Princess. He kissed her in between the shoulder blades making his way down her back then towards her side; she rolled over and groaned trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes as he kissed her stomach. He held her petite waist in his hands as he kissed her stomach then waist line, she moaned then tangled her fingers in Greg's whacky hair. Noticing that his lover was responding he crawled up towards her face locking their lips in a passionate tongue twisting kiss. When the pulled away from air Greg smirked at her, "I never thought I'd be able to do that."

Katrina blushed, "I couldn't say no to the cute face."

"So I basically raped you in a somewhat consenting way?" Greg teased.

Katrina giggled and pushed Greg off of her, he rolled onto his back. She turned and began to draw worthless things on his bare chest with her finger her hair falling in front of her face as she began to hum.

Greg smiled to himself as she listened to her soft hum, as she moved her finger around driving him insane she did what he hopped she wouldn't do. She kept moving her finger, but kissed his earlobe and nibbled on it pulling and tugging making him moan. But too bad for her because he was able to find her spot too, took his finger and dragged it slowly down from her ear to the bottom of her neck then back up again. She groaned and let go of his ear instead moving to kiss his chest, she drew a circle with her finger then kissed the middle of it slowly making her way down. Greg felt himself scream for her, but he tried to control himself as she kept moving down. She reached his boxers and looked up at, "How long have you been up?"

"For five minutes," Greg muttered wanting her to kiss him so badly.

"Wait, Greg, what time is it?" Katrina asked.

Greg shrugged, but as if to answer his question his cell phone—which happened to be on the nightstand—rang. He grabbed it and watched as Katrina froze going silent, he flipped it open, "Sanders."

"_Greggo_," Nick said, "_Where the in hell are you? The lab is drowning and we need DNA results._"

"Oh," Greg muttered, "Katrina and I had finished some papers back at Grissom's so we went to eat at McDonalds. We were just on are way."

"_Hurry the hell up or Brass will serve you ass on a silver platter_," Nick said before the phone went silent.

Greg looked at Katrina and saw that her lip was jutting out as if pouting, he sat up and held her face in his hands capturing her lips, he pulled away from her, "We'll have to do this again sometime soon."

Katrina smiled at him, "Oh, most definitely."

Ten minutes later Greg and Katrina gave each one last kiss in the dark of the locker room before presuming the positions of lab techies. Nick wasn't kidding when they said the lab was swamped, people hustled about trying to get things done. Greg and Katrina had only gotten there, but within five minutes were neck high in things needed to be tested. Katrina had put one of her Poison CDs in the player turning it down so only they could hear it. Wendy entered the lab holding three bags and two files she smiled big at them, "Hey you two."

They both smiled at her, they had agreed that maybe one person knowing wasn't that bad. Katrina stood up from where she sat behind a computer and took the files setting them on the printer; she grabbed the bags and threw one with clothes in it to Greg, "Thanks Wendy."

"No problem," Wendy smiled at ducked closer to Katrina so only she could hear, "So, is Greg any good?"

"At what?" Katrina asked.

"You know," Wendy rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows sending a single only a girl would catch.

Katrina blushed and smiled, "Amazing. What about Hodges?"

Wendy gaped at her new friend, but blushed deep, "I think he's holding out on me."

As if he was eavesdropping Hodges stepped into the room with another file, "Hey, I got those tests done you asked for yesterday."

Greg walked around to take them, he could feel Katrina's hungry eyes watching him as he took a deep breath and grabbed the files. He looked up to meet his eyes and the two stared at each other for awhile.

"Okay, well I'm going to steal Wendy from you," Hodges said grabbing her arm.

Katrina looked just as she was pulled out of the room mouthing something that Katrina thought was, _"No eye sex!"_

Greg muttered something pulling her away from her thoughts, "What?"

Greg looked up at her with gorgeous brown eyes and smiled, "Nothing I was just imagining you with your hands in my hair whispering sweet nothings into my ear."

Katrina laughed and turned back to grab a file off the printer putting the bags down, "You're such a geek."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Greg chuckled then walked back around the island to put a liver in a blender. He pulled on goggles and watched the get ripped to pieces, he grabbed a piece with tweezers and dropped it into the odd tear dropped vile. He dropped a chemical substance in there and shook it. He put it in its holder and started the Bunsen burner; through his goggles he could Katrina walking towards him. She put the file down on a rare empty spot and pushed against him so they could both like at it. He pulled his goggles to the top of his head and looked at it, "What do you got beautiful?"

"Who's Bate?" Katrina asked pointing at the name of the person who went over the case.

Greg raised and eye brow, "I'm not sure. Does it say the first name?"

Katrina shook her head, "I don't ever remember there being a Bate when I joined."

"Because there wasn't," said Grissom from the door. The two looked up at the supervisor confused, "He's joining momentarily until we get out of this swamp."

"Oh," Katrina said, "Are really that busy?"

"Yeah, soon I'll be sending Greg into the field to help out," Grissom said.

Greg smiled, "Cool."

"What about me?" Katrina asked.

Grissom shook his head, "You stay in the lab."

"But, Dad," Katrina started, but she felt Greg squeeze her hand behind the counter where her dad couldn't see, she looked down, "Okay."

Grissom walked away leaving them alone unaware of the young lovers' relationship.

Katrina looked up at Greg, "It's not fair."

Greg did a quick 360 perimeter check to make sure no one was around before he pulled their hands up and kissed the back of it, "He's only trying to keep you safe."

Katrina stared at him with glazed eyes, "I don't want you to go out there."

"I'll be fine," Greg promised.

Katrina bit her lip and frowned, "I don't believe you. Greg you've still got bruises up and down your body from when you caught me."

"I told you, they don't hurt," Greg said lowering their hands again to the protection of being hid behind the island and squished between the two. Greg stroked the back of her thumb with his trying to soothe her as she looked back at the file.

"Greg, Katrina," the looked back angry at the fact people keep interrupting their silent comforting; Catharine sighed and ushered a man into the door, "This is Aaron Bate, he'll be working with us for awhile."

Greg felt Katrina's hand loosen its grip, "Yeah, Grissom said he'd be helping out." Greg gave Katrina one last reassuring squeeze before going over to shake his hand, "I'm Greg."

"Aaron," he responded, but his eyes were locked on the blonde behind him…Greg's blonde. Anger swirled up in Greg as the man stared at her, he was about to say they had to get back to work when Aaron spoke again, "Oh my God, Katrina, I can't believe it's you…I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He pushed past Greg to run over by Katrina sweeping her up into a twirling hug, she giggled and Greg's fists clenched tight as he didn't dare to look behind him. Eventually he took a deep breath and dared to look at the girl he was madly in love with and this intruder. He tried to hold back his hurt as he watched Katrina running her fingers through Aaron's hair as he said something to her making her laugh. He heard Catharine leave, but didn't acknowledge it…because Aaron was stroking _**his**_ Katrina's arm. Greg chewed on the inside of his lip trying everything in his power to keep calm, he turned and grabbed a different file off the printer flipping through it furiously, he dropped it to the floor and groaned in frustration, cussing quietly as he bent down to pick it up.

Katrina's eyes snapped towards Greg and he heart sank as she felt the hand on her. She could sense the hurt and anger flying through Greg making her shrug off Aaron's arm and remove her hand from his hair. Aaron had brown shaggy hair, beautiful grey eyes, and a large smile; he had a mean built from playing football and a strong, deep voice that could melt your heart, but she he was nothing that she wanted. She carefully looked back at Greg as he dropped the paper and straightened to his full height in anger. He was tall, scrawny and paler than Aaron, but oh god did everything else make up for it. His gorgeous brown eyes, his unique wild brown hair with blonde tip, and that dorky grin just melted her on the spot…he was what she wanted and at the moment she wasn't showing it by playing with Aaron's hair and batting her eyelashes.

"So, Katrina," Aaron said snapping her attention back to him, her eyes lingered a second longer on Greg's butt as he bent down for the papers, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner sometime."

"Oh," Katrina said baffled, "I-I'm not sure when I'll be free again."

Aaron smiled at her, "Well, when you are call me, I was hoping we could pick things up from college."

There was a loud thud and the sound of Greg hissing in pain. He stood up rubbing the back of his head muttering something about how that was going to help his concussion.

Katrina nodded half-heartedly at Aaron and waited for him leave before walking over to Greg. She put a hand on his head where he hit it and he hissed, "Ouch."

"Sorry," Katrina said softly.

Greg walked away from her and back to his ark around the island clearly jealous and hurt.

"Greggie," Katrina said softly.

"Oh, don't you Greggie me," Greg snapped quietly.

Katrina looked down at the ground and felt guilt tearing at her when an idea struck her, she walk around and grabbed Greg by his arm pulling him out of the lab. Nobody acknowledged them being too much consumed in what they were doing. Katrina turned the corner and pulled Greg into one of those family type bathrooms that nobody at the lab ever uses. She shut the door and locked it staring up at him.

"Katrina," Greg mumbled trying to get past her, "not now."

"Would you listen to me?" Katrina asked.

"No, I'm kind of pissed right now and not in the mood to talk," Greg said, "Or hear what you have to say."

"Fine, then we won't talk," She said with a glare.

"Good," Greg went to walk around him, but Katrina flipped the light switch and shoved Greg hard enough to send him flat against the wall, "What are you doing?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk," Katrina said from somewhere in the small dark area.

Greg was about to say something when he felt hands slide up his shirt pushing it higher up his chest, the hands froze, but then a tongue slid against his stomach followed by lips; they kissed every inch down to his pants and stopped, "Katrina."

"Sh," Katrina hushed him as she fumbled with his belt buckle.

He was no where near wanting her, but at the same time she pushed against him as his jeans fell the floor, she snaked her way back to his face and locked her lips with his. At first he didn't respond, but then he could feel her body radiating heat off of her and his arms wrapped around her to hold her tighter; he kissed the corner of her lips, her jaw, and then her neck marking her. She moaned and tried to get away from him not wanting to get marked too much, but his grasp was tight and she was nothing compared to him, but she arched her neck to catch his earlobe in her mouth, his grasp loosened on her as shiver ran through his body.

"You're the only man I want," Katrina whispered into his ear as she tangled her fingers into his hair, "My whole being screams for you, Greg."

Greg moaned as she whispered in his ear and continued to nibble the spot, he ran a finger down her neck and she shivered, "Promise me…you won't leave me for him."

"Never," Katrina whispered before bringing her lips back to kiss his lovingly.

)()()(

Katrina's hand brushed against Greg's butt as she walked past him, he jumped surprised, but winked at her. She giggled and took the file out of his hands, "Wendy?"

Greg nodded, "Yep."

Katrina smiled and walked off trying to locate Wendy, she spotted Hodges, "Hey, where's Wendy?"

Hodges shrugged and smiled at her, "Wendy tells me you two hold the same dirty secret that we hold."

Katrina snorted, "Yep, I guess we'll have to double date some time."

Hodges snickered, "You bet."

Katrina walked away towards the break room passing the lockers; she stopped when she heard sobbing. She stopped and poked her head in to see Wendy sitting on the bench wiping at her face.

"Wendy," Katrina looked at her usually smiling friend feeling very concerned, "what's wrong?" She closed the door behind her and sat down next to Wendy.

Wendy looked at her and hugged her friend crying into her lab coat, "Oh, God, Katrina…why?"

"I'm not sure, because you haven't told me," Katrina said getting a small smile out of Wendy, "I know you two didn't break up because I just scheduled a double date."

Wendy laughed softly wiping her cheeks dry, she sighed and looked at the ceiling letting Katrina go, "Katrina, I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Katrina asked wide eyed.

Wendy nodded, "We've always used protection except for a few weeks ago, and I hadn't realized I was supposed to get my period. I'd wake up feeling sick, ignored it. Then I looked at my calendar realizing I didn't get my period last week. I went straight to the gas station, bought a test and came back here."

Katrina gaped at Wendy as everything dawned on her, "What are you going to do?"

Wendy shook her head and shrugged, "I don't believe in abortion and I've wanted a baby for so long. I'll tell Hodges and we'll think of an excuse…like maybe I had a one night stand. That happens to a lot of people in Vegas. They'll buy it."

Katrina rubbed her friends back trying to sooth her, "Yeah, I'll even back you up."

"Thank you," Wendy smiled, "You're such a good friend."

They sat in silence before Wendy spoke again, "I set an appointment for the doctor's tomorrow…could you come with please?"

Katrina grinned, "Of course I will."

Wendy grinned back and took a deep breath, she opened her locker and probed at her face with toilet paper trying to fix her make up, "So, I know you didn't find me to tell me you and me, are having a double date with our secret lovers."

"If only that were the case," Katrina paused, "no pun intended."

Wendy smiled and carefully applied new eyeliner, "So, what brings you?"

"Your results," Katrina said opening the file to look at it, "turns out you assumption was right…he did it."

Wendy froze mid line and gasped, "No way?"

"Yeah, turns out they were secretly lovers…so he killed him," Katrina said.

"Damn," Wendy said going back to finish her eye liner, "Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"I always thought that Greg and Nick would make a hot gay couple."

"Mmmm, yummy," Katrina said licking her lips. The two girls burst into uncontrollable laughter just and stopped abruptly as Nick walked in. He nodded at them; the girls looked at each holding back laughs. They quickly left the locker room and started to laugh again, "Do you think he heard us?"

Wendy hissed air through her teeth, "Uh, hope not."

They giggled and continued down the hall, but both were stopped before they turned the corner into a major populated hallway. Both girls were spun around quickly and pulled into the shadows by their favorite men.

Hodges and Greg smiled at each other before looking at the girls; Greg spoke first, "We, Hodges and I, have decided to take you girls out tonight. Our treat."

"Hey I thought we were going to plan the date, Hodges," Katrina teased him.

"Yeah, well, Greg came to me with the idea," Hodges said kissing Wendy's head.

Greg wiggled his eyebrows at Katrina making her giggle, he kissed her lips softly, "It'll be fun. What do you girls think?"

Wendy and Katrina looked at each other as if in deep thought, the two wiggled out of their captors' arms and turned whispering to each other. Greg looked at Hodges who only shrugged and mouthed, "_Girls…_" Greg rolled his eyes nodding, finally the two turned back around each with cold stares; Katrina began, "I don't know."

"Yeah, I mean, it has been a very long day," Wendy continued the allowed Katrina to go on.

"Wendy and I were going to go shopping tonight," Katrina smirked.

Greg could see where this was going, "I hold your bags and purse."

"Same," Hodges said.

Wendy and Katrina looked at each other then back at their whipped men, "We're in!"

Greg swopped down to kiss her lips and pulled away brushing his lips on hers as he talked, "I hope to be repaid for carrying that blue thing of yours."

"No worries, I'll buy you a tie, that's the least I can do since your buy _everything_ else," Katrina said loud enough for Hodges to hear. The boys looked at one other wide eyed.

"Hey, you tricked us," Hodges said.

Wendy twirled her finger to indicate they were wrapped around their fingers, Katrina pretended to use whip to show they were whipped. Katrina and Wendy hooked arms and walked away giggling.

"I won't tell anyone you're whipped," Greg said to Hodges once the girls were gone.

"And I won't tell anyone she outsmarted you," Hodges said

Greg elbowed him and laughed before the two headed back towards the labs…unaware of the figure that had stood watching with his dark handsome features and stormy eyes locked on Katrina.


	9. Greg and Hodges Treat the Girls

"Hey, Dad," Katrina stepped into her Dad's office.

He looked up at her smiling, "What is it?"

"Well, as much as I love staying at home with you and the boys," Katrina paused, "Wendy and I were talking. I was going to ask if it was okay that Wendy and I just stayed at her apartment."

Grissom shrugged, "I don't see why not. I'd rather you hang out with a girl than your dad, a geek, and…I don't even know what Hodges is."

Katrina beamed at her dad, "Thank you!"

Grissom nodded, "Just make sure you guys are always together."

Katrina was about to leave, but stopped and looked back at her dad, "We'll find her dad."

"I know we will," Grissom reassured her.

)()()()(

Wendy and Katrina had left early to get their stuff from Grissom and Catharine's houses, soon enough they were in Wendy's two bedroom apartment.

"KAT!" Wendy screamed from her bedroom. Katrina ran into see what was wrong, Wendy was standing on the bed pointing at—A FREAKIN HUGE SPIDER! Katrina screamed and jumped on the bed next to Wendy.

Wendy looked at her, "Kill it!"  
"No way," Katrina shook her head wildly trying to think of something to kill it with; eventually she pulled off her shoe and dropped it on the spider killing it, "Ew."

"I hate spiders," Wendy concluded, "I think I'm going to vacuum the whole place now."

Katrina laughed and watched as Wendy did exactly as she said, while Wendy did that Katrina went into her room to unpack and get things set up. By the time she was done Wendy was walking into the room, "Hey what should I wear tonight?"

"Oh God, I was just about to ask you that," Katrina said, "We try a bunch of things on and decide together."

"Sounds good," Wendy beamed.

Twenty outfits later the girls finally decided on something to wear…casual wear (It took them two hours what to decide on…). Wendy was clad in a pair of light blue jeans, a long sleeved blue shirt the V-cut to reveal a black tank top, and black flats. Katrina wore black pants, a long sleeved white shirt similar to Wendy's, but cut into a 'U' showing of her cleavage, her last item was black mid-calf velvet boots. Each applied make-up and waited twenty minutes before there was a knock at the door. The two beamed at each other feeling very excited. Katrina beat Wendy to the door and looked through the eye hole.

"How do they look?" Wendy whispered.

"Well," Katrina began, "Greg is wearing a brown shirt, a tan jacket, jeans and I think he looks amazing…his hair is so—."

"Katrina, David?"

"Oh, right," Katrina looked at Hodges, "He's wearing jeans as well, a red shirt, and a black jacket. He cleans up nice," she looked back at her friend and teased, "It's a miracle."

"Shush, now open the door," Wendy said holding back a giggle.

Katrina did as she was told and gave Greg a sexy grin that would make him crave her all night. He bent down to kiss her, but she put a hand up to block his attack, "Nope, wearing gloss."

Hodges chuckled under his breath and went to kiss Wendy, but she stopped him, "Same here." So Hodges settled by kissing her on the cheek.

Greg on the other hand lived to annoy Katrina; he planted a kiss right on her lips and pulled away grinning. He wiped his mouth with back of his hand getting any gloss off. He was about to say something when a purse smacked square in the chest, "Ass."

Hodges and Wendy bit back laughter as Katrina headed off down the hall towards the elevator. She pressed the button and looked back to see that nobody had moved, "Are you coming?"

Wendy shut the door locking it; she grabbed Hodges's hand and pulled him down the hall with Greg towing behind. In the elevator Katrina opened her purse and cursed.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"I forgot my lip gloss on the counter," Katrina mumbled and looked through her purse again.

"Here," Wendy pulled hers out of her purse and handed it to Katrina, "Use mine."

"Thank you," She handed Wendy a mirror for her to hold as she _re_-applied lip gloss, "There."

Wendy handed Katrina the mirror and Katrina handed Wendy the lip gloss, the two snapped the purses shut and smiled at each other.

Greg looked at Hodges and he only shrugged, "Yeah, me either."

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor (Wendy's apartment is on the eighth)…a couple got on making Greg and Hodges step back near the girls. The women turned and gave the two girls a wide grin, "Double date?"

"Yep," Katrina said, "the boys' idea."

The woman smiled and lightly tapped her date's arm, "Why don't you do that?"

The man smiled and looked at the boys, "You're…" he trailed off as the man twirled his finger, made a fist and slashed the air.

Greg chuckled, "Oh yeah…but it's worth it."

The man smiled and stuck out his hand, "James Welter and this is my wife Janet."

Greg shook the man's hand, "I'm Greg Sanders, and this is my friend David Hodges, his date Wendy Simms, and my lovely date Katrina Grissom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Janet said, "So what are you're plans?"

"The boys are taking us shopping," Wendy giggled.

"They pulled the whole 'I buy I tie since you said it's your treat' over your head?" James asked.

Hodges and Greg nodded trying to contain the laughter.

"Yeah, that got me a couple times too," James said, "But I'm glad she did when we were dating…no we're married with three kids."

"Aw," Wendy said, "That is so cute!"

"So are any of you thinking of getting married?" Janet asked.

The four fell silent.

"Awkward question, right," Janet said catching herself, "How about kids?"

"Not yet," Wendy muttered so only Katrina could hear.

"No, not yet," Katrina said, "We're going to see where the road takes us."

"Do you all work together?" Janet asked.

They all nodded and the woman giggled, "It's a secret isn't it?"

"How-how did you know that?" Greg asked.

"Because we did the same thing," James said, "Janet, stop pestering the poor kids."

"No, it's not problem," Wendy smiled, "It's nice to be able to tell someone."

"Even if it is a stranger?" Janet asked.

"Even if," Katrina laughed as the elevator dinged. The lot got out and they said their good-byes to the couple then headed towards Greg's car. Wendy and Katrina climbed in the back without the boys saying anything; they scooted close to each so they could whisper.

"Are you going to tell him?" Katrina whispered once Greg turned on the radio.

"I don't know when to," Wendy responded.

"Well, you can't drink any alcohol," Katrina muttered, "so I won't either."

"Really?" Wendy asked stunned.

"Yes, besides I don't need the hangover."

"First stop is dinner," Greg said interrupting their conversation.

"Where, Greggie?" Katrina asked excited.

"The Neon Rose," Greg replied.

The two girls' eyes lit up. The Neon Rose was known for its food and loud blaring music.

"So the plan is we eat in the normal restaurant part, so we can hear our selves think then we go dancing," Hodges paused and sighed, "Before we go shopping."

The Neon Rose was only a few blocks from the apartment complex, but when they arrive the knots in all their stomachs had grown bigger…this would be the first time any of them showed their relationships in public.

"Ready?" Greg asked.

The three nodded and crawled out of the car; the first thing that had happened was Greg wrapped his arms around Katrina as a group of men walked in looking at her…Katrina rolled her eyes this was going to be a long night. Greg let her go and started for the door, Hodges right next to him. The girls stared at them in awe, "They did not just do that?" Wendy muttered.

"I guess they're used to not showing it," Katrina sighed and hooked her arm with Wendy's, "Let's go in and make them want to show it." She winked at her friend before they walked in after the boys.

"This way," Said a perky red headed waitress as she smiled lovingly at Greg, but then she noticed Katrina grab his arm almost startling him. The waitress frowned and showed them to a table, "My name is Katie I'll be your server tonight. Anything you would like to drink?"

"I'll have a beer," Greg said pulling his jacket off and scooting in next to Katrina.

"Same," Hodges set sitting next to Wendy.

The waitress looked at Katrina with a stare that could kill, too bad Katrina was immune "I'll have a coke."

"I'll have a coke with lemon," Wendy said.

The waitress finished writing and walked away.

And there it was the awkward silence of not know what to say, the awkward silence of 'Oh, crap what do I do?'...yep it has officially arrived to greet the two couples.

Katrina broke the silence as something dawned on her, "Where's my dad?"

"Oh, he's with Catharine and the others at her house," Greg said.

"Yeah, besides I think your dad wanted us out of there," Hodges said.

"Okay," Katrina said…there was the silence…again. Then a beep from Katrina's purse startling them all she grabbed her cell phone and opened it to see a message from Wendy: _Should I tell him now?_

Katrina nodded and mouthed, "I'll help."

Wendy gulped and took a deep breath, "David…I have to tell you something."

Hodges looked at her and smiled, her took her hand kissing her palm before squeezing, "What is it?"

"Well, the thing is I'm—."

"Here are your drinks," Katie said appearing out of nowhere interrupting Wendy. Katrina glared at her, but shook her head with frustration. Her coke appeared in front of her, she looked back at the waitress to see she was starring at Greg, but he was looking at his beer bottle. Katrina had it with her, she snapped, "You can leave now."

Katie scowled at her and walked.

"Oh my God," Katrina huffed leaning back in the booth.

"Why'd you get angry?" Greg asked looking at her.

"Did you not see those eyes she was giving you?" Wendy asked.

Greg shook his head, "I never even looked at her."

"How could you have not? She was staring at you and smile like a fool," Katrina said.

"Oh, is my beautifully-amazing-hot-sexy-smart-gorgeous-adorable-cute-baby jealous?" Greg asked getting a smile out of her.

"That made absolutely no sense," Katrina mumbled.

"It did to me," Greg said with a lopsided grin.

"Did you decide on what you want to order?" It was Katie again…hoo-ray.

Greg ignored the waitresses sweet voice directed at him; instead he captured Katrina's glossed lips and parted them instantly entangling his tongue with hers.

"I guess we'll order first," Hodges muttered biting back a laugh, "I'll have the half-pound burger and fries."

Greg tapped the table getting Hodges attention he gave a thumbs up at his buddy singling he wanted the same.

"He'll have that too," Hodges smiled and looked at Wendy as she tried to decide what order, but he found himself wanting so badly to kiss her so he looked back at the table…I mean he wasn't going to look straight it's kind of awkward.

"Um, I'll have the crab salad with the perch," Wendy smiled to herself and looked at the waitress, "She'll have the same, but with the salmon."

Katie scowled in disgust and took the menus walking away.

Greg leaned into Katrina's lips pressing her against the wall of the booth that probably had another couple on the other side. He felt her tangling her fingers in his hair as his hand roamed the sides of her body, their tongues playing with each other. Eventually the two broke apart for air, Katrina breathed heavily, "Whoa."

Greg smiled at her, "Still jealous now?"

"No, not at all," Katrina said taking a napkin and wiping Greg's lips off, "You're such a horn-dog."

"Am not," Greg protested as Hodges laughed.

"You are too," Katrina smiled loving the blush appearing Greg's face, "I could feel your friend touching me."

Hodges laughed harder and Greg's face reddened.

"It's okay Greg, I basically forced you to do that," Katrina smiled, "I'll take the blame."

Wendy lightly kicked Katrina pulling her away from Greg's eyes. Wendy's eyes shifted from her stomach to Hodges, Katrina jumped remembering, "Oh, right! Hodges wasn't Wendy trying to tell you something?"

"Yeah, she was," Hodges grinned at her.

"David, I'm," she took a deep breath and shook her head trying to form the words.

"It's okay you can tell me anything," Hodges gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Wendy took a deep breath and looked at Katrina for encouragement, "Go on Wendy tell him." Wendy nodded and looked at Hodges feeling sick, "David, I'm pregnant."

Here comes the awkward wave!

Hodges went pale and didn't move.

Greg's jaw had dropped as he looked between Wendy and Katrina.

"David, I found out today," Wendy said, "Look, if you don't—."

Hodges snapped out of it listening to her, but he realized she was going to say the worst so he cut her of by kissing her softly, "Can we name him Zeek?"

Wendy beamed at him, "I'll think about that."

"Yay," Katrina exclaimed happily, "Now we have a real reason to celebrate!"

Hodges smiled at his beautiful lover and kissed her again.

"Congratulations," Greg smiled lifting his beer up, "To baby Hodges."

"To baby Hodges," The other three repeated then hit their glasses together.

Greg rested his arm on the booth behind Katrina's head; she scooted closer to lean against him as the four struck up a conversation about people they work with.

"Nick is not," Wendy protested.

"No, I wouldn't for surely push it out of the way, Wendy," Greg said taking a sip of his beer and smiling, "I swear he's been giving me the weirdest looks when I'm turned around."

"I highly doubt he is," Katrina said.

"You weren't there four months ago!" Hodges said as he looked at Greg, "Do you remember that?"

Greg cringed, "How could I not? It happened to me, that's why you know!"

"What?" Katrina asked looking up at Greg.

Wendy looked just as confused as Katrina.

"Well, four months ago when Nicky and I where on a case," he stopped as a _different_ waitress brought them their food, "So we were on this case in some dark alley. Well I was looking into a dumpster a felt something touch my ass."

Wendy tried some of her crab salad and looked at Katrina with a shrug; Katrina stifled a laugh and sat up straight to eat some herself, "What happened next?"

"I looked behind and saw nothing so ignored it and looked back in the dumpster, there it was again, but this time it felt like two hands. I turned and saw nothing, I was seriously freaked, I stood up to walk away from the dumpster, but, and remember it was dark so basically this alley was deep enough to hide from the cops making sure we were safe. Any who, someone tugged on my arm pulling me into the darkness, I was about to panic like maybe somebody was going to get beat, but then lips covered mine as I was pressed against the wall," Greg shuddered remembering it, "When they pulled away from me, I was in complete shock, the person turned and walked back towards the scene. It was then that I realized I was kissed by Nick Stokes."

Katrina and Wendy looked at each other and squealed as they heard their fantasy had come true.

The guys looked at them confused.

"Do you guys talk about it?" Wendy asked.

"Or ever do it again?" Katrina asked getting a laugh out of Wendy.

"No," Greg snapped, "The dude came on to me. There was only one other time and that scared the hell out of me."

"Really, what happened?" Katrina asked as she munched on some salmon.

"It happened the night I was in the hospital after the dam incident," Greg muttered.

"Wait," Katrina said dropping her fork, "that's when I kissed you…and I was still kind of with him."

"Yeah, I know," Greg said recalling her sweet kiss, "but after you left an hour later he came to check on me. He gripped my shoulder telling me I'd be okay, I thanked him, but he didn't leave. No, instead he leaned over kissing me…I-I tried to push him away, but with a bad arm and the other being pinned by a Texas jock…I was helpless."

Katrina felt anger boil up inside of her…_he kiss my Greggie!_

"He did something else," Greg shook his head, "Oh, God, I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, I'd actually like to finish my meal," Hodges said with a smile.

Katrina stabbed at the salmon a little too hard causing her soda to spill and splatter all over her _white_ shirt, "Oh, crap!"

Wendy grabbed the soda and Greg quickly dabbed at the soda spill, but his eyes kept going to where soda trickled down her shirt making it more and more transparent…DING! _Greg, damn it get a hold of yourself. Your jeans can't hide it that easily!_

Katrina noticed Greg freeze and resume again, her eyes inched to his lap and a smile swept across her face. She reached up and tugged on his earlobe he flinched and looked at her wide eyed begging her, "Maybe later then." She looked at Wendy, "You brought that extra shirt right?"

Wendy already held a ball of black fabric in her hand she handed it to Katrina, "Greg, cover me."

"Why?" Greg looked at his lover and watched as she quickly pulled off her white shirt making Greg moan silently. She slipped the black shirt on, it had no sleeves and had a diamond cut out to still show her cleavage. It went up around her neck like a collar; she held up her hair and turned her back towards Greg. He noticed that it needed to be clipped, his fingers fumbled with it for a second before he got it. He stared at her bare shoulder blades remembering how this morning his lips had been there and everywhere else on her perfect body.

"I cannot believe you didn't give me a warning," Hodges said looking back at Katrina his face flushed pink, "I think I saw more of you than I ever attended to."

"It's no different from Wendy," Katrina smiled, "Did you know we have the same shirt, pants, and bra size?"

Wendy nodded, "She lent me this shirt, and I lent her those pants."

"Wow," Greg said, "I will never understand girls."

"We don't expect you to," Katrina smiled.

"Otherwise, girls wouldn't be able to send secret signals to each other," Wendy smiled then flicked her nose and pulled on her bangs.

Katrina gasped and looked over at the door just as two men walked in hand in hand; Katrina giggled and looked back at Wendy. She tapped her bottom lip then her nose. Wendy burst into laughter and leaned against Hodges for support. She stopped and looked at Katrina, "That is true."

"I have never been so confused before," Hodges said looking at Greg.

Greg shrugged, "At least we just say it out loud." The girls were too busy to notice his attempt to grab their attention, "I mean, Hodges, look at the girl over there."

Hodges looked at the bar where a girl with long black hair winked slowly at the two, they waved at her and she curled a finger tell them to go over there. Another girl appeared next to her with brown hair, next thing they knew the girls were trying to convince them go over there.

Greg licked his lips, "Mmmm."

"Agreed," Hodges muttered.

Greg was about to add something when hands grabbed his collar forcing him to look at the blonde haired beauty next to him, "Hey gorgeous."

"Pft," Katrina said, "They probably suck at kissing, and they're all boobs."

"Boobs are nice," Greg said teasing her.

Katrina flared and turned to put a leg on the other side of Greg so she had a knee on each side of him. She hovered over him and brought her lips to brush against his with her fingers tangling in his hair, "Horn-dog." Katrina growled before yanking on his hair backwards.

"Ow," Greg muttered.

Katrina crawled off of him and walked towards the two girls at the bar. They smiled at her and smiled back…a conversation began.

"What do you they're talking about?" Greg asked.

Wendy smirked, "You are in so much trouble."

Hodges looked at Wendy, "Am I?"

"Do you think boobs are nice?" Wendy asked.

"No, I mean yes, wait," Hodges faltered, "yours, only yours."

"Good answer," She kissed him softly and went back to her food.

Greg looked over at Katrina and watched as she shifted her weight to her other foot then laugh. She was getting along with them. She looked over her shoulder to see Greg starring at her, she blew him a kiss and curled her finger just like the other two had done. The two giggled and watched as Greg stared in awe, "I am really wishing we stayed at the apartment."

"Why?" Hodges asked.

"Because she won't stop teasing me," Greg muttered a little embarrassed.

"Let's go dancing now!" Wendy intervened leaning over the table to grab Katrina's shirt and purse. She stuffed the shirt in the purse and looked at Hodges, he hadn't moved, "Now."

"Oh," Hodges shuffled out of the booth and dropped a twenty on the table.

Greg stood up dropped a twenty as well, "I have to get my lab geek, hold on." Greg put his hands in his pockets and walked towards Katrina.

"Did he just call _her_ the lab geek?" Wendy asked.

Hodges couldn't help, but smile at that.

Katrina leaned against the bar watching Greg come towards her, she leaned over to whisper to the two girls, "He's so whipped."

"I wish my beau was," The brunette said giggling with Katrina and the black haired girl.

Greg stopped in front of Katrina and put a hand on each side of her resting them on the bar.

"There you are my little nerd," Katrina teased.

Greg forced a smile, "You are driving me insane."

"I try," Katrina said grabbing his collar and pulling him down to lock their lips, she pulled away, "Nerds are easy to drive insane, especially if you're in love with one."


	10. GPBS

For two hours everyone was packed on the dance floor pushed up against their dates and strangers, but the music blasted and no one cared, but soon enough the DJ decided to let it go slow for a song. Mostly everybody cleared the floor to either sit and drink or cuddle with their partners. Only a few people stayed on the floor, two were Greg and Katrina. He rested his hand on her waist as she rested hers on his shoulders; they put their foreheads together and stared at each other. Katrina recognized it as a country song and was shocked to hear Greg singing softly so only she could hear him, "_And you're always in my heart, You're always on my mind, When it all becomes too much, You're never far behind, And there's no one that comes close to you, Could ever take your place, 'Cause only you can love me this way_."

"You're so cheesy," Katrina smiled at him, "that it's cute."

"I was going for hot, but cute works too," Greg kissed her lips softly, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

"I'm sorry I was stupid not to notice," Katrina whispered, "I wasted two months know you only to gawk over Nick…who might actually turn out be gay!"

Nick kissed her again, "You are so cute when you're mad."

"Yeah, but you're just too damn sexy when you're mad," Katrina smirked devilishly at him.

"I try," Greg gave her a lopsided grin and kissed her neck marking her in three different places.

"I'm going to have fun explaining those in the morning," Katrina giggled.

Greg took her hand and pulled her to the bar where Hodges and Wendy sat; Wendy looked at Katrina's neck and laughed, "Greg, you couldn't at least put those where nobody could see them."

"Shush," Katrina hissed as Greg sat down on the stool next Hodges. Katrina wrapped her arms around him and gave him a love bite right on the side of his neck, "There."

Greg sighed and looked at her, "Be glad you're hot."

"Why?" Katrina teased tugging on his ear, and in a pouty voice added, "Is the big-bad-geeky-lab tech going to hurt me?"

Greg spun around on the stool startling her; he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lustily.

She pushed him away, but he held her tight, she giggled and gave him another love bite on the opposite side of his neck.

Greg stood up and tossed Katrina over his shoulder like a potato sack, she squealed and giggled at the same time, "Let's go Hodges…the girls still need to shop."

Hodges stood up and took Wendy's hand following after Greg. Wendy held both purses in one hand as the other squeezed Hodges holding back a laugh.

Outside in the parking lot Greg slid Katrina down his chest and put her back on the ground, "Your carriage awaits."

Katrina glared at him before crawling into the backseat next to Wendy.

Greg crawled in, "Where to?"

"The Mall," both girls said.

"Just, so _everyone_ can see you carrying our purses," Wendy giggled.

"Do we have to?" Greg asked.

"No," Katrina saw the two men relax, "but then Wendy and I are talking a cab home and we'll see you two in the morning."

"Fine," Greg sighed out, "We'll hold the purses, right Hodges?"

"We don't have a choice," Hodges said.

"How bad are they?" Katrina whispered turning her head to see Greg's gift to her.

"Make up will definitely help," Wendy said.

"I hope so," Katrina muttered.

"Can you believe Nick is…?" Wendy trailed off.

"No, it's crazy," Katrina paused, "I don't think Greg is telling us everything."

"What else is there to tell?" Wendy asked.

"What if Greg was _with_ him," Katrina muttered going pale, "Oh, God."

"NO, don't think like that," Wendy said, "He is completely straight…I hope."

"I am overreacting," Katrina said and took a deep breath; she suddenly changed the subject, "Are they coming over afterwards?"

Wendy smiled, "I was just about to ask you that."

"I guess that answers my question," Katrina muttered.

)()()(

Greg and Hodges leaned against the back of the chairs they sat in outside of the changing rooms…holding their dates purses. They looked at each other both desperate to get out of their…the looks they were getting were not ones they needed.

"Kat, I don't think this is my color," Wendy said from somewhere inside the rooms.

"Let me…" she trailed off, "Maybe you should try the blue one."

"Yeah," Wendy said.

"So," Greg said as the girls giggled and continued to talk, "Hodges, are you actually happy about this baby?"

Hodges looked at Greg then played with Wendy's purse zipper, "Yeah…"

Greg smirked and hit Hodges shoulder lightly, "You don't sound convincing."

"Well, I don't think I'm ready to be a dad," Hodges said forcing a laugh.

"Nobodies ever prepared or ready to be one," Greg said.

"What if Katrina got pregnant?" Hodges asked

Greg looked at Hodges surprised, "She can't we've…" he went silent as he realized they never did _use_ protection, "I don't think she will."

"Now you're the one not sounding convincing," Hodges smiled.

Greg chuckled, "To tell you the truth Hodges, I never thought I'd hang out with you."

"Yeah," Hodges muttered, "I throw that vibe out don't I?"

"A little, but I'm glad I did," Greg smiled at him.

"Wow, do we sound like a sappy pair or what?" Hodges asked laughing.

Greg laughed as well agreeing with him.

"Oh boys," Katrina cooed from behind them, they both turned and stood up quickly.

Wendy and Katrina wore matching dresses that cut three inches above the knee, looking pinched into layers all the way up to the tube top piece that showed their matching cleavages, they each had pulled on black strappy heels that crisscrossed around their ankles. Wendy wore a baby blue that made her hair look darker and her eyes lovelier, Katrina's dress was crimson red showing every curve of her body and making her blue eyes stand out. Katrina had stretched an arm onto the wall above her and leaned on it resting her opposite hand on her hip. Wendy was leaning against the opposite wall with a foot resting on it.

"Whoa," Greg and Hodges said in unison.

Katrina walked over to Greg grabbing the dark green tie she bought him earlier throwing it over his head and pulling him down to kiss her sweetly.

"I'd definitely search you for prints," Greg muttered.

"You could, but then you'd be found guilty," Katrina smiled then let him go to stand next to Wendy, "So what do you boys think?"

"I think that it's time," Greg looked at Hodges and the two shared a devise grin.

"Time for what?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, nothing, just the Girl-Protecting-Buddy-System," Hodges shrugged.

"Also known as G-P-B-S," Greg smirked.

"What's that?" Katrina asked.

"It's where two guys, like us," Greg said pointing at him and a smiling Hodges, "make sure that nobody can see their lovely girls in revealing clothes."

Katrina and Wendy looked at each other with confused faces; Wendy looked at Hodges, "So what happens next?"

"This," Hodges and Greg pulled off their jack and held them up in front of the girls hiding most of their exposed skin.

"Quick, before anyone sees get them back inside the dressing room," Greg said loud enough to attract attention.

Greg picked Katrina up sideways carrying her towards the room she had changed in while Hodges had tossed Wendy over his shoulder like a sac bringing her to her changing room. They put the girls down, took their jackets and shut the doors.

"This isn't fair," Katrina shouted.

Greg smiled and didn't respond until a red fabric fell on top of his head, he pulled it off and looked at the dress Katrina had just been wearing.

"Wendy, could you toss that white one across?" Katrina called.

"Yeah, if you send that green one over," Wendy agreed.

"Greg, hand this to Hodges to give to Wendy," Katrina said sticking her hand out the door with a line green dress in her hand, Greg rolled his eyes and handed it to Hodges as Wendy passed a white dress to Hodges to give to Greg to give to Katrina.

"I feel like a slave again," Greg said.

"Well, if you let me keep the dress there wouldn't be a problem," Katrina said followed by a thud, "Ow."

"What happened?" Greg asked.

"Wendy!" Katrina called, "I need your help."

"Boys, don't look," Wendy called. She peeked outside the door to make sure the boys weren't looking as she jumped across to Katrina's stall with the green dress only pulled up to her stomach. She slammed the door shut, "Okay, you're good."

Greg looked at Hodges, "Next time, don't let them trick you."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who agreed to it," Hodges said as he walked back towards their chairs holding Wendy's purse still, Greg followed after him and sat down next to him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't two of my new co-workers," Greg and Hodges attention both snapped towards a man standing in front of them.

"A-Aaron," Greg stumbled out, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you that," Aaron mumbled looking at the purses the two men held.

Greg looked at the purse, "Hodges and I were out walking around when we ran into these two girls who looked like they needed help carrying some stuff. Next thing you know they're convincing us to carry their purses. I mean Viva Las Vegas, right?"

Hodges nodded quickly, "Yeah, I mean look at those bags." Hodges nodded towards ten shopping bags that sat on the ground next to him.

"Wow," Aaron said with a laugh, "There was only one girl I knew who could shop that much." Aaron crossed his arms and took a deep breath, "I could almost smell her remembering it now. We went shopping, went out to dinner, and then spent the night wrapped in each others' arms kissing."

"No sex?" Greg asked.

"No, she said she wasn't ready for that," Aaron smiled, "Would you believe me if I told you it was Katrina Grissom."

Hodges looked at Aaron wide eyed, "You and Katrina were a thing?"

"In college, yeah," Aaron shrugged, "When I found out I was going to work with her for awhile I called to tell her, but she didn't answer her phone…some guy did."

Greg stiffened knowing that guy was him.

"But when I talked to her today, I could see that gleam in her eye that showed she still had feelings for me," Aaron smiled at Greg, "You're so lucky to be working with her _all_ the time."

"Yeah, but you don't have to put up with her attitude," Greg said forcing a laugh.

"Yeah, it is pretty bad," Aaron smiled then changed subject, "Do you think she'd try again with me?"

"Like as in a relationship?" Greg asked then shook his head, "Her dad wouldn't allow it, and Brass wouldn't allow it and Ecklie especially."

"What if we didn't tell anyone?" Aaron asked.

Hodges snorted, "Good luck with that. Eventually everyone finds out."

"Thanks for the opinion, but I'm still going to ask her tomorrow," Aaron smiled.

"So, what are you doing here Aaron?" Greg asked.

"Oh, I was taking my niece shopping when I spotted you two," Aaron smiled just as a little girl in blonde pigtails ran up pulling on his hand, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yep, see ya," Greg said and watched as they left the store. He looked at Hodges both of them in complete shock and relief, "That was too close."

"I think it's time we go," Hodges said.

Greg nodded in agreement and stood up to get the girls, but stopped to see the two looking in the floor length mirror. Katrina spun around to show the dress she had on now, it was a floor length silky white dress that wrapped around her neck like a collar with no sleeves, "I was thinking of wearing this to the banquet coming up."

"You look beautiful," Greg gave her a lopsided grin as she blushed, "Now that I'll buy."

Wendy wore a line green dress that stopped just below her knees and went up into a halter top with a circle of diamonds in the middle her chest.

"Gorgeous," Hodges said smiling big, "Now get dressed so we can get out of here."

)()()()(

Greg pulled Katrina closer to him as they sat on the couch next to a sleeping Hodges and Wendy; Katrina was on the verge of sleep and Greg chuckled, "Katrina, do you want to go to sleep?"

She nodded, her blonde hair bouncing.

"C'mon," Greg said standing up; he bent down picking her bridal style carrying her to her bedroom.

She curled up turning over with her back to him, her white night gown bouncing moon rays into her hair making it silver.

Greg turned to leave, but Katrina muttered something that sounded like, "Don't leave." He chuckled and walked over to the other side of the bed. He dropped his jacket to the floor and pulled of his jeans crawling into the bed next to her in his shirt and boxers, "C'mere."

Katrina inched towards him groaning in frustration on having to move, but once she was by him he pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head, "I love you Katrina Grissom."

"I know," she mumbled.

Greg smiled, but then it slowly faded as his heart sank…she hadn't said 'I love you too'. Greg stared at her perfect face and felt as if a hawk had swooped down ripping his heart out, did she still have feelings for Aaron? Or was he just a toy in her game until she found someone else…someone better, smarter, athletic, and brave…nothing like him. He held her closer letting the moment last thinking that this might be the last time he ever held her again…


	11. Giving Him A Good Punch

"Katrina, Greg," Wendy's voice broke into Katrina's dream making her open her eyes, "time to get up."

"I don't want to," Katrina said cuddling closer to Greg's chest.

Wendy laughed, "Too bad, Grissom just called me…then Hodges."

"What time is it?" Katrina looked over at the night stand it read: 3 A.M.

"Yeah, I know," Wendy sighed, "Get dressed he wants us all there now."

"Okay," Katrina muttered as Wendy left the room shutting the door. She wiggled in Greg's arms getting closer to his boyish face, she kissed his lips and he moaned whispering her name. She kissed him again, and then his chin, neck, finally giving him a love bite waking him up.

"Why?" Greg muttered.

"We have to go to work," Katrina smiled as Greg looked at her, "Good dream?"

"Nothing compared to the real thing," Greg kissed her head and rolled out of bed pulling the rest of his clothes on.

Katrina got up as well putting on jeans, a red T-shirt, a black jacket, and high tops. She slipped her cell phone in her pocket and walked out of the bedroom, Greg following right behind.

Wendy froze staring at her, she opened her purse and quickly pulled out her cover up.

"What?" Katrina asked then remembered the marks on her neck from Greg earlier, "Oh, right."

Wendy covered them up perfectly, "There, now let's go."

In the elevator Katrina leaned in Greg's arms closing her eyes trying to catch a three minute nap in the elevator unaware of what ran through Greg's head.

_Greg, you knew from the start she was too good for you. You should've never let her take you into the locker room; you should've turned her down. She's only going to hurt you._ Greg sighed taking a deep breath thinking that his thoughts were probably right, but for right now he wanted nothing more than to be at least fooled…it was enough to know that maybe she did care about him.

"Let's go Kat, we've got to take my car to the lab," Wendy smiled, "You can sleep on the way."

Katrina nodded and took Greg's hand as the four walked to Wendy's blue Intrepid. Wendy and Greg kissed each other knowing that they might be able to do it again for awhile, "I love you, Wendy."

"I love you too, David," Wendy kissed him again before crawling into the driver's side of her car, Hodges walking in the other direction towards his and Greg's ride to work.

"I'll see you at work, Katrina," Greg said turning to walk away.

"Greg," Katrina said, but he was already too far away. _Did I do something wrong? Why's he all of a sudden mad at me._

)()()()(

Katrina has tried every free minute she had with Greg trying to figure out what was wrong, but he wouldn't say anything…it was making her feel uneasy. Once again they were alone and Katrina tried again, "Greg, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He mumbled trying to concentrate on what he was doing.

"Please, tell me," Katrina whispered.

Greg looked at her and smiled with no life behind his eyes, "I'm fine."

Katrina was going to say something again, but Nick walked in and looked at Greg, "Hey, G, I need to talk to you."

Greg's face went pale, but he nodded and followed Nick out of the lab leaving Katrina alone with her thoughts. She felt tears trying to escape her eyes as she thought of Greg being mad at her; something was wrong and it was her fault. She had to apologize to Greg for whatever it was she did…even if she didn't know what she said.

"Hey, Kit-Kat," Katrina looked up at her smiling dad, but once he saw her glassy eyes his face grew serious, "Uh-oh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dad, I'm fine," Katrina said looking down.

"No you're not," Grissom walked over to her and pulled his daughter into his arms as she cried into his dark blue shirt staining it with tears, "Sh, sh."

Katrina continued to cry into her dad's shirt trying to get away from the thoughts of Greg, she wasn't about to tell her dad, but she had to stop crying or he would never leave her alone.

"Honey, I'm not going to ask you what's wrong, because it's probably none of my business, but will you promise me that you will tell me when it's time?"

Katrina hugged her dad tighter nodding, "Yes, I will. Now go away or I'll never get any work done."

He kissed his daughter's head, but let her go leaving her alone in the lab to her work and thoughts.

Katrina turned on the radio as Keith Urban sang softly out of the speakers, _"And I'm gonna love you, like nobody loves you, and I'll learn your trust making memories of us."_

She switched the radio off not wanting to think about anything that had to do with love, but just as she turned it off Greg's sweet voice came into her mind from when he sang to her at The Neon Rose and her heart broke into pieces…she needed to know what was wrong with him. At that very thought Greg shuffled into the room looking much paler than when he left, "Greg, what'd he say?"

Greg looked at her with lost eyes, "He didn't say anything."

Katrina's eyes widened, "Greg…why did you even go with him?"

"I-I don't know," Greg said walking towards her.

Katrina's anger flared and she headed for the door.

"Kat, where are you going?" Greg yelled after her, but she didn't stop, "Kat!" He ran after her as she turned the corner towards where Nick was working with Warrick, Catharine, Aaron, and yes Grissom, but did this stop her…ah hell no.

"Hey, Nick," Katrina snapped, but when he looked up he was greeted by the normal smile of the blonde instead he was met by a face straight to the nose making him stumble backwards.

"What the hell was that for?" Nick snapped grabbing his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

Katrina pulled her arm back to punch him again, but Greg grabbed her arms holding her back so instead she switched to words, "You sick son of a bitch! What the hell is your problem!?"

"What are you talking about?" Nick hissed trying to put pressure on his nose as Catharine was trying to give him paper towel; Warrick already getting a rag to help clean up the blood while Aaron stood in shock along with Grissom as he watched his angel trying to break out of Greg's lock trying to attack Nick.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Katrina hissed, "You asshole! Who do you think you are!?"

Greg pulled back at Katrina trying to get her away from there, but she was fighting his pull and nobody was willing to help him, "Katrina stop!"

"No!" Katrina snapped wiggling out his arms flying at Nick shoving him into the table tears drenching her cheeks; she let the next punch fly into his stomach causing him to catch his breath.

This time Greg wrapped his arms around her arms and wrist restraining her as she thrashed her legs trying to get towards Nick, she glared at the man and screamed "I'm going to kill you for what you did, you sick bastard!"

This made a scene, people had started coming out of rooms to see what was going on; seeing the young Grissom being held back in Greg's arms while the big southern man lie on the table clutching his bloody nose and gasping for air as Katrina screamed threats at him.

"What the hell is going on?" It was Brass.

"I-I'm not sure," Warrick stuttered as Greg was still trying to quiet Katrina's screaming through her tears, "One second we were going over the case…then the next Katrina came out of nowhere giving Nick a bloody nose."

Brass looked at the screaming blonde, "Sanders get her out of here!"  
Greg looked at Brass and gave a short nod, before pulling Katrina down the hall away from the forming crowd.

"Grissom," Brass said looking at the shocked man, "you okay?"

Grissom looked at Brass and nodded, "I am, but there's something wrong with my daughter?" And having the fatherly instincts he had he whirled on Nick, "What did you do?"  
"I don't know, boss," Nick said sitting up letting Catharine rubbing his neck.

"Well—," Brass was cut off by the sound of flesh hitting flesh from down the hall indicating someone had been slapped…and he knew for a fact it wasn't Katrina getting smacked.

"I don't care!" Katrina screamed from somewhere before she fell silent, there was another loud smack, "Stop! Just stop! How was I supposed to know! You don't talk to me about it! We're supposed to be a team! So why should I tell you!"

"Well, if you ask me," Brass said, "I think she's completely stressed out from being in the lab."

Catharine looked at Brass, "You're not going to do anything?"

"Well, I can't tell Ecklie," Brass shrugged, "He'd get rid of her."

Even Warrick nodded, "Even I know that's low."

Nick nodded, "It's fine…as long as you don't put her on the field with me."

"Yeah," Grissom glared at Nick before walking off towards his office.

The crowd slowly went back to what they were doing whispering along the way.

Brass rolled his eyes, "Get back to work…we'll find out what's wrong after everything cools down."

)()()()(

Greg sat Katrina down in the empty locker room locking the door he looked at her, "You could loose your job for what you just did! It won't solve anything! It'll only make people pissed off at you including me!"

Katrina stared wide eyed at him and slapped him hard across the face, "I don't care!" Then quieter she whispered, "I don't care if I loose my job, I want you to be okay."

"I'm fine," Greg muttered, "Katrina he didn't do anything to me, so why did you do that?"

"He-he-he," She started to hyperventilate, he went to hold her, but she smacked him again, "Stop! Just stop! How was I supposed to know! You don't talk to me about it! We're supposed to be a team! So why should I tell you!"

"Kat, I'm sorry," Greg said.

Katrina looked up at his already swollen right cheek, "Don't! I try to talk to you and you push me away. You hide things from me Greg; I thought you cared about me!"

"I do," Greg bit his lip, "I do care about you."

"Well, you have a lousy way of showing it!" Katrina said as tears poured down her cheeks.

Greg reached for her arm, but she turned out of his reach, "Maybe this was a mistake, Greg. Maybe we were never meant to be."

"No, please, Katrina, don't say that," Greg said as his heart started to break, "Please."

She looked up at him with hurt eyes, "I'm sorry, but if you can't trust me…how can this work?"

"Katrina, please let me explain," Greg was starting to panic.

"I already asked you to explain many times and you walked away," Katrina said chewing on her bottom lip, "Greg…I'm sorry."

"Please," Greg begged.

Katrina leaned up and kissed his lips softly one last time as tears poured down her cheeks, "I wish you hadn't saved me that day at the dam." With that she unlocked the door and ran out not looking back leaving Greg alone in the locker room.

"No, no, no," Greg snapped and turned towards a locker punching it with his fist making a slight indent, but he didn't feel the pain course through his arm…no he felt the pain tearing his heart apart. He sat down on the bench and cupped his hands in his face as tears soaked his palms…without Katrina he was incomplete...

**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess**

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete…

Incomplete…

That was the only thing that Greg could compare his life to…there was nothing else to describe his pain…he was truly nothing if he didn't have her.


	12. Kat's Spiky Case

It's been a week since Katrina's fist had broken Nick's nose, but even so Grissom was greatly worried about his daughter. He had to head out to a new crime scene Catharine had offered to keep an eye on Katrina, "No, Cath, I think I'm going to take her with me."

So they two sat crouched looking at the body of a man in his late thirties drenched in blood from a single wound to the neck and out the back. The body was found a few miles south of Vegas found by some boys looking to se of fireworks. Grissom looked at his daughter's blank face then at the clothes she wore; the sun blazed making the desert somewhere around 100 degrees, but even so she wore a long sleeved white turtle neck and a baseball cap that tried it's best to protect her eyes. Her vest was just like his, but hers read: K. Grissom. He said that she should change, but she shook her head and said she'd be fine.

"So, what do you think Kat?" Grissom asked pulling gloves on.

Katrina snapped another picture, "Not sure."

"Well what do you see?" Grissom asked looking at her, this was part of her training…that she was a little to early for, but the group let that slide.

Katrina stood up and walked around the body trying to look carefully, she walked to the road and bent down to take a picture of more blood, "It could be a body dump…but then again." She stopped talking and looked across the road at a gleam of silver. She walked over to it and grabbed the small silver object looking it over in her glove covered hands.

"What do you got there?" Grissom yelled over.

Katrina turned the object over in her head and stared at it in confusion, "It looks like a spike."

"What kind of a spike?"

"Well," She stared at it harder trying to remember where she's seen something like this, "remember those spikes police would lie down to stop a car?"

"Yeah," Grissom said standing up and looking at her, "Why?"

"This reminds me of when," Katrina looked around again finding another one, she put the one she found down next to it and continued to follow the row of spikes, but making sure that somebody was always behind her watching. She reached the last spike a few yards away and went to grab it, but it was stuck. She pushed sand away trying to see what was there, four more spikes appeared and she couldn't help, but grin slightly. She took several pictures, "Dad, I think I found the rest of the road spikes."

Grissom appeared behind her with a shovel, "Shall we get it out of there?"

Katrina stepped back and let her dad unbury the spikes; the two pulled it out of the ground and unraveled it to its full length. She retrieved the five spikes she found and found that six were missing, "Dad, there's a spike missing?"

"I think I know where it is," Grissom said then looked back towards the body.

"So let's look a little further behind the body," Katrina shrugged and walked back towards the body. Her dad and her looked around for awhile before the wind picked up carefully.

"Damn, get Dave in here. We need the body back at the coroner; Kat go collect some blood samples from the blood on the road…then collect the spikes I'll take care of finding the last one," Grissom pulled out his cell phone.

)()()(

"Junior, Trace finished analyzing the green on the spikes," Warrick said catching up to Katrina as she hurried down the hall.

She took the file out of his hand and flipped it open reading of the substance found, "Titanium dioxide, synthetic chemicals, HFCs…that's…"

"Hydro fluorocarbons," Warrick said smiling, "Which is made of 1, 1, 1-difluoroethane and 1, 1, 1, 2,-tetrafluoromethane. In other words…"

"Spray paint," Katrina smiled, "Did Hodges teach you those words?"  
Warrick grinned, "Hey, I'm smarter than you think."

"What about the spike with the black substance?"

"A tire," Warrick said.

Katrina shut the file, "Care to join me at the scene? I think it's time we look a little closer at the road."

Warrick smiled, "Let me grab my gun and vest."

"And I'll give this to my dad," Katrina smiled.

Warrick winked at her and walked off yelling back, "I'll meet you back here in ten."

Katrina walked off towards Grissom's office looking through the file when someone grabbed her arm she looked to see Aaron smiling at her.

"Hey," Aaron said.

"Hi," Katrina muttered.

Aaron pulled her towards him out of the hallway, he kissed the top of her head, but she pushed away, "I have to leave in ten minutes that gives me enough time to talk this over with my dad." She started to turn, but Aaron gripped both of her arms and pushed her against the wall pinning her arms back.

"Don't you ever disobey me," He hissed out at her, "All I wanted was one little kiss from my girl…or would you rather repeat yesterday's lesson?"

Katrina gasped from the pain flying through her arms his grip forming bruises over bruises, "No, please. I-I'll listen."

"Yeah, you will," He pulled out his cell phone and clicked some buttons he held the phone out to her showing a number and a name: **Brittney Kain**, "You wouldn't want me calling your mommy…would you?"

Katrina shook her head.

"Didn't think so," He slipped his phone in his pocket and pushed his lips against hers. He pulled away with a psychotic look in his eyes, "I'll see you later." He gave her one last arm squeeze making her gasp in pain before walking away.

Katrina bit back the tears and held her head high, "Breathe…" She took a couple deep breaths then went straight to Grissom's office. She put on her best poker face and continued into the room, "Dad, Trace finished up with the green substance."

"And what is it?" Grissom asked looking at the photos from the crime scene.

"Green spray paint," Katrina handed him the file, "The black on the other spike is from a tire, Warrick and I are going back to look for any treds."

Grissom looked at the file and smiled at his daughter, "Alright, but stay with him."

"I will," Katrina promised walking out grabbing her vest off the chair by the door just as Warrick was coming down the hall.

"I'll keep an eye on her Gris," Warrick yelled.

"Carefully," Grissom whispered.

)()()(

"Junior," Warrick said, "What happens when a tire meets a row of spikes?"

"A flat tire," Katrina stood a few feet from Warrick trying to find anything around where the body had been.

"Bingo," Warrick said.

Katrina walked over to him stumbling in the process, Warrick caught her arm and she winced from the bruises, "Thanks."

"Yeah," Warrick let her go and pointed at a dead bush, "Think that's our tire there?"

"We'll have to bring it back to the garage, check out if there are any punctures and if they match our spikes," Katrina took a picture and bent down a grin appearing, "I've got blood."

Warrick appeared next to her, "So how does the Vic's blood get on the flat tire twenty yards from the road and ten yards from the body?"

"Maybe the Vic was killed on the road by whatever penetrated his neck; caused blood to splatter onto the tire," Katrina paused, "the killer moved the body, tossed the tire and buried the spikes."

"Good idea, but that still doesn't tell us what killed him," Warrick said looking at the tire.

"A bullet, maybe," Katrina said.

Warrick sighed, "We'll have to ask Doc."

"Yeah," Katrina looked at the tire and inched closer, "Warrick…is that green spray paint?"

Warrick squinted his eyes, "I think it is." He chuckled and stood up straight offered his hand, "Let's keep looking."

Katrina took his hand allowing him to help her up, "I'll look around here." She wandered past the tire towards a fallen over tree. The skinny trunk had something lodged in its side. She smirked knowing what she had found, she took a picture and pulled the spike out with a pair of tweezers and dropped it in an evidence bag. She wandered over to Warrick and held the bag in front of his face.

"How does a spike get from the road to there and lodged into a tree?" Warrick asked.

"I was hoping you could answer that," Katrina smiled and looked up at the sun, "What time is it?"

Warrick looked at his watch, "One, we missed break."

"Great, there goes lunch," Katrina muttered.

"Hey, as long as we discuss the case I think we can go grab a bite to eat," Warrick smiled.

"Sounds yummy," Katrina smiled at Warrick; he took the bag and his kit walking back to the truck. Katrina picked up her kit and took one last look around before following after.

)()()(

"Is it possible to shoot a spike out of a normal gun?" Katrina asked putting a fry in her mouth.

"Well," Warrick took a drink of his soda, "It'd have to be modified."

"So they would've needed the spike in advanced?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"There's no way that spike could've traveled that far unless it was shot at the man."

Warrick sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, but why shoot a man for causing a flat?"

"There was more to it?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain much," Warrick sighed.

"So what we have to work off of is green spray paint and a tire?" Katrina frowned, "That gets us nowhere."

"There's a lot of auto shops in Vegas," Warrick muttered.

"But not many that do personal paint jobs with neon-lemon-lime-green," She smiled.

"You're definitely Grissom's kid," Warrick chuckled.

"So I've heard," Katrina smiled just as Warrick's cell phone rang.

"Brown," Warrick smiled, "Where is it? In the parking ramp on level four? Yeah, that helps thanks." He snapped his phone shut.

"Well?"

"That was Brass," Warrick ate his last fry and stood up pulling his vest on, "he found our vehicle."

"Well, there go my afternoon plans of sitting and going through files," Katrina stood up and drank the rest of her soda, "Are we sure it's ours?"

Warrick nodded, "Oh yeah, they're sure."

)()()(

Katrina couldn't help, but smile wide at the site of the bright green truck, "Very eye popping."

"Which means if there is a stain, it might happen to stick out," Warrick added.

"We ran the plates," Brass said walking towards them, "it's registered to Michael Whales."

"The dead guy," Katrina shrugged, "Well he obviously didn't drive it up here."

"So let's find out whom did," Warrick walked towards the truck pulling open the drivers door, "I'll get the inside."

"I'll check the outside," Katrina went around to the passenger's side pulling out her UV flash light shinning it on the door.

Warrick pulled down the mirror finding the registration to the car and fifteen hundred in cash, "He was a gamble."

The passenger door opened and Katrina stood with a swab the end a bright pink, "We've got blood on the door."

"We'll get a tow up here to bring it back to the garage," Warrick climbed out of the car and shut the door, he looked up at the ceiling seeing a camera, "Hey, Brass, is there a way we can get a copy of the footage?"

"Already on it," Brass said opening his cell phone.

"Warrick, I don't know cars, but this tire doesn't look right," Katrina said from the other side of the truck; Warrick walked around to see her crouching in front of the back tire he walked over and crouched next to her, "Is that right?"

"No," Warrick said looking at the crooked bolts, "This was definitely a hurried job."

)()()(

"So the spike was lodged in a tree?" Grissom asked as they stood over the lit table showing pictures of the crime scene.

"Yeah, a few feet from the tire," Warrick said.

"How does it get lodged in a tree?" Grissom asked.

"Not sure," Katrina answered, she was going to add something when a different voice interrupted.

"Hey, Gris, the DNA off the tire and the truck match the Vic's," Greg said walking in looking at a piece of paper, he looked up and froze as his eyes met Katrina's.

She looked at the clock trying not to look at him, her eyes went wide at the time, "I have to go!" She kissed her dad's cheek said bye to Warrick and left in a hurry.

"Where's she going?" Grissom asked.

"Maybe she finally got a boyfriend?" Warrick getting a protective glare out of Grissom, "Hey, only joking."

Greg, being completely forgotten, felt his heart tear open again. The two had been able to avoid each other for so long…but this just sent him back down the hole. He dropped the file on the table and walked down the hall watching Katrina stop at the end of the hall with a terrified glance, she said something, but a hand grabbed her arm roughly pulling her out of Greg's site. Greg quietly walked down the hall to hear someone getting angry at Katrina.

"What the hell were you doing?" The man, he hoped it was a man…or this girl has a voice problem, snapped.

"I'm sorry," Katrina said, "I-I was going over the case with Warrick in my dad."

"Or were you busy flirting with someone?" He asked.

"No, I swear," Katrina said, but there was a smack and a thud. He heard Katrina sob quietly.

"Shut up," he snapped, "Or I'll do it again."

She went quiet.

"Let's go," he said.

Once Greg was sure they were far enough away he rounded the corner to see Katrina being shoved out the door followed by…Aaron. Katrina's face had a red mark already bruising appearing on her face, Greg's anger boiled to a point that he went back to his lab shoving just cleaned tubes and beakers to the floor in a loud shatter. Glass danced across the floor and he had drawn attention. He slammed his fists on the counter and punched the cabinet drawing blood from his fist.

"Greg, what's wrong?" Sara snapped from the doorway seeing the glass and Greg's knuckles.

He didn't answer her; he shoved past her leaving the labs to go home and beat himself up for not seeing this coming.


	13. She Fell Down the Stairs

Katrina opened her locker and put her jacket in there; she winced from the movement and froze trying to regain her breathing. She could feel her lungs trying to expand with air, but every movement wanted to make her scream.

"Hey Kat, we've got a problem," Warrick said coming into the locker room, Katrina turned towards him to see a bruise on her right cheek and another on her chin, "Oh my God, Katrina." Warrick dropped the file on the bench and walked over to her turning her face gently in his hands, "What the hell happened?"  
"I-I fell down the stairs," Katrina said letting Warrick look over her bruises.

Warrick looked at her more to see that her left eye was black and blue as well, "How'd you hit your eye."

"When I fell, I tried to catch my balance, but hit my eye instead," Katrina said.

Warrick dropped his hands and frowned, "Your Dad isn't going to like this."  
"Well, he needs to relax," Katrina snapped, "I can take care of myself."  
"You should be grateful to have a dad like him," Warrick said leaning against the lockers, "Grissom's just like the dad I always wanted."  
Katrina chewed on her bottom lip, "I'm sorry…I'm just tired."

"Yeah," Warrick smiled, "You are so hard to keep an eye on."  
Katrina smiled, "Even if you were there…you couldn't have saved me."

Warrick chuckled, "Just like that little sister with a big ego."

Katrina laughed softly, "Okay, big Brother, what seems to be the problem."

"Oh, right," he grabbed the file off the bench and handed it to her, "This is our case."

She flipped it open to be met with pictures a red-head dead in a bathroom, she flipped through it more to see her name for the investigator, "What happened to our Spike Case."

"Follow me," Warrick said walking out of the room with her following, he stopped outside of a room where Nick and Sara stood looking at pictures of the Spike Case.

Katrina stormed off towards her dad's office ignoring the pain coursing through her body, she slammed open the door getting her dad's attention, "What the hell is going on?"

Warrick was only a few feet behind her, "Gris, why are Nick and Sara doing our case?"

Grissom sighed and stood up; he walked around to lean on his desk, "Ecklie."

Katrina groaned angrily, "So you're just going to let him switch cases on us? Warrick and I know that case backwards…you can't expect Nick and Sara to get everything figured."

"It wasn't my decision to make," Grissom said, "Besides Ecklie wanted me to send Warrick and me out on a double homicide."

"What?" Katrina asked, "You're kidding me! Warrick and you are the only two I can work with!"

"Well, like I said, I didn't choose this," Grissom sighed finally looked up at his daughter and went blank, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Katrina said, "I fell down the stairs."

"That looks more than—."

"Right now that doesn't matter, what matters is that I have to work a different case."

Grissom knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her, "I couldn't stop him."

"So I have to go out alone?" Katrina asked, "I thought you said I wasn't allowed to even with a police escort."

"You're not," Grissom said.

"Hey, Gris, you said you needed to talk to me?" The three looked towards the door to see Greg standing there.

"Yeah, you and Katrina have a DB at the Neon Rose," Grissom said.

Neither moved they only stared at each other.

"Now," Grissom said.

Katrina glared at her dad, "Fine."

Greg sighed and turned heading towards the locker room with Katrina a few feet behind.

)()()()(

"Do you know who that girl is?" Greg asked standing behind Katrina looking down at the body.

Katrina stared at the girl; it took her awhile not to recognize the girl without her glaring at Katrina, "Yeah its Katie."

"Her name is Katie Williams," Katrina looked back at the door to see the owner, "She's only been working here for a few months."  
"Right," Katrina stood up straight, "Everyone out, we need to check the scene."

Everyone filed out leaving Katrina and Greg alone in the women's bathroom.

Katrina lifted Katie's arm and sighed, "No, defensive wounds." Katrina took more pictures and looked closer at the waitress's clothes.

Greg bent down to look at the edge of the counter that held five sinks, but his eyes lingered towards Katrina's face and his heart broke she was getting beat and there was nothing he could do to stop it…he was a coward, "Katrina…"

She looked up at him, "What?"

"Who did that to you?" He knew, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Did what?" Katrina asked.

Greg went over to her and pulled up her sleeve to reveal a badly bruised arm, "This."

She pulled her arm away and winced, "I fell down the stairs."

Greg unzipped her vest, she didn't move, he slowly rolled up the bottom of shirt revealing red marks and bruises, "Oh my God, Kat…why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?" Katrina pulled away from him.

"That Aaron is beating the hell out of you," Greg hissed quietly.

Katrina looked at him shocked, "He isn't."

Greg slid his hands through his hair, "Stop lying!"

"I'm not!" Katrina snapped, she grabbed her kit off the floor and went to the door, "Good luck with the case…she'd rather have the man she was giving puppy eyes to look over her body than the girl with him." She walked out leaving him in the bathroom.

)()()(

"Katrina, you can't just leave a case that you are assigned to," Grissom said looking at his daughter. She sat in the chair in front of his desk with her arms crossed, "Why did you leave?"

"I can't work with him!" Katrina said.

"Well, you did fine in the lab working with him," Grissom said, "Why can't you work with him now?"

"Because he just pisses me off," Katrina said standing up, "Now if you don't mind…I'm going back to the lab where I belong." She left not waiting for him to respond.

Katrina's mind whirled with the angry look in Greg's eyes and the way his body seemed to tense with protection. How had he known? How is it he figured it out? Even if he did know…she couldn't let him do anything. She stopped walking and put a hand on the wall her other going to her head feeling suddenly dizzy. Her stomach felt twisted and she fell to crouch gripping her stomach with both hands, "Oh God…" She tried to stand up, but her stomach kept her down.

"Kat," it was Warrick coming down the hall, he put a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Wendy," Katrina forced out.

"What?" Warrick asked.

"Wendy," Kat grimaced in pain, "I need Wendy."

Warrick licked his lips and looked down the hall, "Sara, get Wendy now!"

There was the sound of someone running then Warrick spoke again, "We need to get you to Doc."

"No," Katrina shook her head.

"Kat, there's something wrong," Warrick said, but before he could speak there were two sets of feet running towards them.

One was Wendy, "Katrina!"

Katrina looked up at her friend with pleading eyes, "I-I…"

"No," Wendy bent down making Warrick move; she put a hand on each of Katrina's arms helping her to her feet, "Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Warrick asked.

"The bathroom," Wendy helped Katrina down the hall towards the women's bathroom.

Inside Katrina had no hesitation to run to a stall, she collapsed to her knees in front of a toilet throwing up. Wendy came up behind Katrina holding her hair back. The bathroom door opened and Catharine appeared behind Wendy, "What's going on?"

Katrina puked again into the toilet making Wendy answer, "Must be the flu."

Catharine looked at her watch, "Highly doubt it. Katrina have you been craving anything lately…like food?"

Katrina looked up at her, "Ice cream…and…pickles." She answered just before she puked again.

"Do you feel sick in the morning?"

Katrina nodded.

"How about feeling more tired, frequent headaches, tender breasts and slight backache every now and then?"

Katrina looked at Catharine, "What, have you been stalking me?"

Catharine shook her head, "No, because it happened to me too."

"Oh yeah," Katrina smiled, "When?"

"When I was pregnant with Lindsey," Catharine said.

Katrina looked at Catharine then at Wendy before puking again into the toilet. She was pregnant…but how was that possible. Even though Aaron beat her, he didn't want a child so he made sure to use protection…none of the condoms broke…so how? And that's when memories flooded her head of waking up from Greg kissing her sides and being with him in the bathroom…there were other times, but the only one that stuck with her was seeing Greg smiling at her in between kisses making her feel warm and fuzzy. And she remembered that never had the two used protection they were always too busy looking at each other's eyes, "Oh my God…"


	14. His Choice

"Well," Wendy looked at her brother hoping that maybe Catharine was wrong.

"I don't know if to say congratulations or I'm sorry, but either way, Ms. Grissom, you're pregnant," Dr. Simms looked at Katrina then at his sister shrugging, "I could set an appointment for an abortion if you like."  
Katrina shook her head still in shock, "No, I think abortion is inhumane."

"This isn't going to show up on her reports right?" Wendy asked.

Dr. Simms shook his head, "No, I made it look like you came in for a check up."

"Thank you," Wendy said then looked at Katrina, "Do you know who the father is?"

"Actually, yes I do," Dr. Simms opened his file, but stopped to look at Katrina, "Or would you like to find out for yourself?"

Katrina looked at him and took a deep breath, "Yeah, I would like to."

"Here then," Dr. Simms handed her a piece of paper with her name next to a DNA chart and the DNA chart of the father's without a name, then below showed the DNA chart of the baby.

"Thank you," Katrina said getting off the bed and walking to the door.

"I'll call you later with news James," Wendy said kissing her brother's cheek then following after Katrina.

)()()(

Katrina stared at the three files in front of her; she flipped open and compared the DNA. Sighing with relief she snapped it shut and put it back in a draw: Nick Stokes is not the baby daddy. She opened the next, compared and smiled: not Aaron Bates…her baby didn't need an abusive father. The last file she opened slower and snapped it shut knowing that she didn't need to look to know that her assumptions were right: Greg Sanders' baby was in her. She put the files back and slipped the paper in her pocket, without waiting she went straight to Trace to find Wendy and Hodges. Wendy looked at her with quizzical eyes, but when Katrina nodded she rushed over to hug her friend.

"Wendy, it's his baby," Katrina sobbed out, "I-I can't tell him."

"You have to," Wendy said.

"No, he probably hates me now, Wendy I broke his heart," Katrina put a hand on her stomach, "I'll have to raise it on my own."

"Katrina, if you ask me," Hodges said looking up from his microscope.

"We didn't," Wendy snapped trying to shut him up, but he kept talking.

"I think you should," Hodges shrugged and leaned on the table, "it's obvious to Wendy and me that you still like him."

Katrina wiggled out of Wendy's arms and walked off not answering.

Wendy turned to glare at Hodges, "What's you problem?"

Hodges gave her a confused look and shrugged, "I was trying to help."

"She's a pregnant woman in denial, leave her alone," Wendy said.

"Who's a pregnant woman in denial?" Grissom asked walking into the room.

Wendy and Hodges gapped at one another before Wendy responded, "Um, my cousin, Kelly."

"Oh, well tell her congratulations for me," Grissom smiled then looked at Hodges, "You got anything for me?"

"Not yet, but I sent your sample over to Tox," Hodges said.

"Alright," Grissom walked away leaving the two in awkward silence.

)()()(

Katrina had slipped into the office she shared with Archie and shut the door. She emptied her pockets and looked at the paper where she had written Greg Sanders next to Father. She dropped it on the counter and slinked over to the couch, "I can't tell him."

"Can't tell who what?" Katrina jumped at the sound of Aaron's voice; she looked around to see him leaning on her desk.

"N-no one," Katrina stuttered out her eyes shifted to the counter, but then back at Aaron.

He looked towards the counter and walked over grabbing the paper, Katrina could see the different emotions running through his face, but one that stuck out was anger. He put the paper down the slowly and looked at her, "You've been sneaking around?"

She shook her head rapidly, "No, I wouldn't do that to you."

He walked over to her slapping her face sending her onto the couch, "Then how the hell are you pregnant with his baby?"

"I-it was before I-I left him," She gulped, "I swear."

He pulled her off the couch and walked her backwards to her desk; he pushed everything off of it and tossed her onto it. He walked back to the door and locked it, he made sure all the windows where closed before walking back to Katrina. He pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and put the tip against her neck, "Well, we both know I don't want a baby." She ran the tip down her shirt to the bottom, and then pushed it up with the blade, "So I'm just going to et rid of it."

"No," Katrina said, but his free had smacked her hard enough to hit her head against the desk drawing blood.

"Shut up," Aaron snapped, he put the blade underneath her belly button, "Now, I want you to keep quiet or I'll kill you and the baby both."

Katrina looked at him dazed, "Please Aaron, don't."

His blade quickly stabbed into her leg, she went to scream, but he covered her mouth, "I said shut up."

Katrina cried out in pain into his hand as tears streamed down on her face, his blade went back to his stomach, but she flung her hands up trying to push him away.

His blade came down onto the arm that was hit by the knife back on the dam; she stopped moving and gripped her arm crying out into his palm again.

He crawled onto the desk pinning her down as he put his blade back underneath her belly button, "Now, this might sting."

Katrina felt a sharp pinch and inhaled a scream, she moved her good arm around trying to find anything to hit him with she found a coffee cup and brought it up to hit him on the head. It surprised him knocking him off of her giving her enough time to run for the door, but Aaron grabbed her hair pulling her back she screamed, but he covered her mouth, "You little bitch, you do want to die."

Katrina shook her head hoped that someone had heard her scream, the cold blade was pressed against her neck. Once again he moved it down her body, but this time he kissed her neck, "You're such a waist to be killing."

Katrina bit his palm and as he retreated she screamed again, "Help!"

This time something did happen; the window near her desk shattered and there stood Grissom, Warrick and Greg.

Warrick and Greg held guns pointed at Aaron.

"Let her go," Grissom said gently.

Aaron knew he was nothing compared to guns, so he let the blonde go.

Katrina ran towards her dad and was enveloped in his arms, "Daddy."

Grissom carefully pulled Katrina out of the room letting Vartann enter, he sighed, "Put the knife down."

Aaron smirked and dropped the knife, "I'm done…I've done my job taking me away." He held his wrists out letting Vartann cuff him. He was pulled out of the office, but he looked at Katrina and made a kissy face, "I called."

Katrina's face paled as the words slipped through her mind.

Warrick and Greg walked out of the office and looked at Grissom and Katrina.

"Thank you," Grissom said, he looked at his daughter noticing the blood coming from her forehead, arm, and stomach "We need to get you to the hospital. Has he done this before?"

Katrina nodded.

"Why haven't you told any of us? Is he the one that made the bruises on your face?"

She nodded again and leaned against her dad crying harder staining his shirt with tears and blood, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Grissom said.

"Katrina, is there a reason he wanted to all of a sudden kill you?" Warrick asked.

She nodded and turned to face him wiping her tears away, "Because…because…"

"What is it Katrina?" Grissom asked behind her.

"Because," She gulped, "I'm pregnant."

Warrick and Grissom looked at each other with shock, neither bothering to look at the younger man. Greg's eyes had grown wide as he stared at Katrina…there was no way it was his baby it could've been Aaron's for all her knew. He ducked away from the three to go back into the office; he looked around at the shattered glass, desk supplies and files thrown everywhere. The only thing that stuck out was an unfolded piece of paper on the counter, he looked back to make sure no one was watching him before he went over to grab it. His hands began to shake as he read the results, his head swirled and his stomach flipped. He folded it and put it in his pocket so nobody else could see it. It was his baby and she wasn't going to tell him? Why? Why wasn't she going to tell him? His anger went off like a messed up radar and he walked out of the office down the hall, he pulled his name tag off and dropped it on the ground, followed by his gun, lab coat and his hope.

"Greg, where are you going?" Grissom yelled after him.

Greg stopped and looked back at the trail of gear he made then at his boss, "I quit." And with that he left the labs not even stopping to look back at the love of his life. He got in his car and drove and drove and drove not stopping for anything…by ten o'clock he was at his childhood home. He sat in the drive way without moving, his knuckles turning white from clutching the steering wheel. He let the steering wheel go and got out of the car, his cell phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out: **Grissom**. He bit his lip then tossed the phone towards the road just as a semi was passing, there was a crunch and the cell phone went quiet. He pulled the paper out of his pocket and looked at it again; he lent against the car and tried to control his breathing, why wasn't she going to tell him? Did she think he wouldn't want to help take care of it? He put a hand in his coat pocket and froze as he felt something, he carefully pulled it out and his breath caught. It was picture of him and Katrina that was taking that night at the Neon Rose. He had his arms wrapped around her from behind, she had a hand rested on his hand and the other wrapped around his head as they kissed. He flipped it over to see a note written in Katrina's hand writing.

_No matter what path we take…_

_I want you to know that I will_

_Always want to be with you…_

_Greg, I love you too_

Tears streamed down Greg's face as he realized how stupid he was for ever doubting her and not trusting her. The love of his life was miles away with his baby…and she was alone, but she didn't want him to know. She doesn't want him anymore, "I'm sorry to have ever burdened you, Katrina Grissom." He walked over to the creek that ran along the house a few yards away and dropped the paper and picture into it, he watched as everything eh ever hopped for float away into nothing.

"Greg?" Greg turned to see that the front door had opened showing his mother's silhouette.

"Yeah, mom, it's me," Greg took a deep breath and turned his back on everything before entering the house.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry…it's not the ending so nobody panic!!!!!**


	15. The Phone Call

_Two Weeks Later…_

Greg picked up the house phone and dialed his cell phone number it went straight to voicemail…obviously. He clicked over to listen to his messages, _"You have twenty-three unheard messages…_"

"Lovely," Greg muttered looking over his shoulder making sure his mom wasn't coming down the hall. The messages went a little something like this:

**Grissom:**__"Greg, why aren't you answering your phone? Just give me a call."

**Ecklie: **"You picked a hell of time to quit Sanders! You ever come back here for a job…there won't be any!"

**Grissom:** "Greg…look we're all worried about you…please call us."

**Hodges:** "Greg, where the hell are you? The whole lab is falling to pieces! Wendy is in the hospital, Nick is out of town, and Catharine and Warrick are on overdrive. Grissom is getting nailed by Ecklie…you need to come back!"

**Warrick:** "Greg, I don't know why you went up and left, but you need to come back!"

**Grissom: **"Call me back."

There were another twelve messages from Grissom saying the same thing.

**Hodges: **"Greg, look it's been a week. Could you get over yourself and come back!? Wendy is out of the hospital now…thanks for caring! Oh, but I thought you'd like to know that Brittney Kain burned down Grissom's house…I suffered minor burns along with Grissom, but we lost ten different case files…I can't believe you just left! You know what, I give up! Have fun crying about little things…"

**Catharine:** "Greg, please…look I have a feeling something went wrong between you and someone, but that doesn't mean you need to leave. Look Grissom and I talked to Ecklie he is willing to give you your job back…but only if you call."

**Ecklie:**__"Catharine probably called you already, but I am willing to give you your job back…we are overwhelmed in cases…as much as I hate to admit it…please, please come back."

**Grissom:** "Greg, we give up…we're done. We don't know where you are and to be honest none of us care anymore. You left without explanation…and we're tired I've trying. I told the others to stop calling you…we're done…have fun with your new life."

Greg was about to hang up the phone when a new voice chimed in quietly and softly, "Greg...my dad doesn't want any of us to call you, but I have to tell you the truth," she paused and sounded like she was struggling, "I didn't want to tell you about the baby…I-I didn't want to burden you with such a thing. Greg, that night after the Neon Rose…I heard what you said to me, Oh God, why didn't I answer you? I put a picture in your pocket some time ago hoping, just maybe, you would see it…but you never did. So, I'm going to tell you how I truly feel…Greg I—."

_"End of messages to repeat these messages please press one…"_ Greg's anger flared and he slammed the phone back onto the receiver. He quickly walked to his room, slammed the door and pulled at his hair. He dropped down on his bed and flung a pillow at the wall.

"Greg, are you okay?" His mom asked outside the door.

Greg sat up and walked to the door straightening his hair; he opened it and smiled at his mom, "Yeah, fine. What's for dinner?"

"Um, lasagna," she muttered, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Greg forced a smile and pushed past her going down the hall towards the stairs; he went down to the living room and plopped onto the couch.

"Greg," Gary Sanders lowered his newspaper to look at his son, "Don't worry your mother."

"I am not, she just worries a little too much," Greg stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes.

It was true Jean Sanders did worry greatly about her son, because he always seemed to be having problems and never getting around them. Since he was her only child she was even more protective and worried. At that very timing Jean walked into the room, "Time to eat."

"Yum," Greg sat up and walked to the kitchen he sat down at his spot and dug into his food.

Gary appeared next to him, but before he could sit the phone rang, "I'll get it." He walked over and picked up the phone, "Hello? Uh, yeah he is," he glanced at his son who was stuffing a fork full of food into his mouth, "whose calling?"

Greg looked up at his dad with a confused stare, but his dad held the phone out to him, "Take it."

Greg groaned, but took the phone, "Hello?"

"Greg," it was Wendy.

"Wendy, how did you get this number?" He hissed, but looked at his parents and walked out of the kitchen.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is we need you back here," Wendy coughed and groaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked.

"Fine, but anyways look its Katrina," Wendy said.

Greg's whole world stopped moving at the sound of her name, he gripped the phone tighter, "What about her?"

Wendy sighed, "She won't talk to anybody. She won't work. She won't eat. She won't sleep. Greg she refuses to even try living."

Greg loosened his grip, "How is that my problem?"

Wendy snapped, "What the hell Greg! Did you not hear what I just said!? She isn't even trying anymore! God, you are being such an ass! You need to come back she needs your help…the baby needs your help."

He didn't respond.

"Greg, they need you…"

"Look, it's not my fault I got her pregnant!" Greg said a little too loud.

"Yeah, but you did so therefore it is your fault!" Wendy hissed.

"She wasn't even going to tell me!"  
"No, she didn't want to tell you, because she didn't think you'd care!"

"Why would she think that?"  
"Because you were the one that she hurt, she thought you would never forgive her! I mean, when she was telling me about Aaron…God she was hopping so much that you would save her! Or do something, but you didn't! You avoided her!"

"I didn't avoid her, she avoided me!"

"Would you listen to yourself, you're turning everything on her! She doesn't need that! Want to know something…when you two were together I have never seen her so happy, both of you looked like a light just shot out of you. You two couldn't help, but look at each other. Then that day when she attacked Nick…you freaked out at her. You didn't try to calm her down or make her feel better you got angry…you hurt her more than you'll ever know."

"Yeah, well she hurt me too."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Wendy screamed at him, he could hear her crying as she spoke, "Greg, her mom is out to kill her, she was getting beat, and all you can do is blame her for everything! Stop thinking about yourself and think of her!"

"I am not blaming her! Stop saying that! If she would've just told me she was pregnant, then—."

"I already told you she didn't think you would care!"

"Maybe I would've!"

"How was she supposed to know? She had an abusive boyfriend and an ex-boyfriend who wouldn't talk to her."

"I tried to talk to her," Greg sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You didn't try hard enough."

"I tried everything I could!"

"Clearly not, you handled this situation like a two year old! When you got mad you left…you broke her heart into so many pieces not even her friends and family can fix it. The doctors said that if she doesn't try the baby will die…she needs you Greg."

"Then why isn't she calling me?"

"Don't you get it? She's afraid to…she's afraid you'll just turn her away!"

"Then maybe I will if that's what you think!"

"You know what, I'm done. I tried. You can give me a call when you come to your senses and realize you need to come back."

"Well, I hope you won't mind not hearing from me anymore because I'm not coming back!" Greg hit the end button and tossed the phone at the floor breathing heavily.

"Greg," Greg turned to see his parents standing there with shocked faces, his mom was on the brink of tears.

"Mom," Greg started towards her, but she covered her face and ran up the stairs.

Gary sighed, "C'mon Greg, let's go for a walk." He turned and headed towards the back door, Greg followed right behind. Outside the two men walked in silence as the stars tried to give off hope.

"Dad, listen—."

His dad quickly turned punching him in the gut sending him to the ground, "No you listen son, I care about you deeply and not once in my life have I ever thought about hitting you until I listened to you talk on the phone!"

Greg stood up, but Gary shoved him back to the ground, "Dad."

Gary stood over his son, "Have I taught you nothing?"

Greg looked at the ground.

"I haven't seen your mother cry in years, I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Dad, you don't understand," Greg got to his feet slowly ready to be pushed again, but his dad only glared at him.

"I don't need to understand to know that you were a coward," Gary snapped, "Your whole life I've watched you run away from everything…I've had it. This, this was the last straw. From what I heard of the conversation was you got some girl pregnant and you hurt her bad."

Greg glared at his dad, "Hey, she hurt me first!"

Gary punched his son in the stomach again; Greg staggered back, but didn't fall, "So you decide to hurt her worse! That baby is your responsibility!"

Greg coughed into his hand seeing blood, "That baby wasn't even going to know who its father was!"

"You want to know a little secret," Gary looked back at the house, "your mother and I were not married when she got pregnant with you. When she told me, she was worried I'd leave her…but I didn't you want to know why?"

Greg stayed quiet.

"Because I loved her," Gary's eyes gleamed over trying to hold back tears, "I loved her more than anything in the world…I wasn't ready to have a kid, but I wanted to be with her. She wasn't going to tell me, because she was afraid I wouldn't care. Sound familiar?"

Greg gulped silently.

Gary's eyes leaked tears and he stared at his son, "Greg, you have no idea what you walked out on."

"I am clearly aware of what I walked out on," Greg said sternly, "and I am clearly aware of what I am _not_ going to walk back into."

Anger flooded off of Gary, "You ignorant bastard! So, what, you're going to give up everything…just like that?"

Greg couldn't respond.

"Huh?" Gary pushed his son backwards, "Well are you?"

"Why not?" Greg hissed.

Gary clutched his son's shirt, "I don't want you anywhere near or in my house. As long as you're like this…you're not my son." Gary let his son's shirt go and walked back towards the house leaving Greg in the dark alone.

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter…I know I'm sorry, but the next will be longer I guarantee it! I just thought this would be a good way to end the chapter. This is my longest fanfic…I am very proud of myself! **

** Oh I want to thank LeggoMyGreggo411 for being my personal friend feedback via PMs! (This is random I know, but it was about time I thanked her!) Anyways, our little Greg is being stupid! T.T **


	16. A Dream

**A/N: I am so, so, sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've been super busy catching up on homework that I missed for a week! I plan on finishing this story before I go to Florida on March 25….I swear to you will try my hardest! Now enjoy! Oh and just a side note you might want to grab some tissues! ;D**

Greg stared out the window of the café watching the rain pelt the sidewalk making bystanders run for cover. He looked at his watch: 11:23 P.M. He sighed and went to take a drink of his coffee...it was empty. He looked around for a waitress, but she spotted him first, "Need more coffee?"

Greg nodded and she poured him another cup, "Thanks."

She winked and walked away.

Greg took a sip of his coffee and pulled a slick black phone out of his pocket, his insurance covered for a new one when he said his other fell out of his pocket and got run over…the only problem…it was the same number. The phone rang twice before he hit ignore to take another drink of his coffee.

"Greg, Greg Sanders," Greg looked at the door to see a brunette smiling wide at him in a mini skirt and a revealing blue blouse. She walked over to him and slid into the opposite seat of the booth, "Oh my God I can't believe it!"  
Greg raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Her smile faltered, "You don't remember me? Annie Green from high school," she rolled her eyes, "We went to senior prom together!"

Greg looked at her confused a little more, but than finally remembered who she was, "Oh, I remember now…you look good."  
"Thanks so do you," She waved down a waitress and ordered a soda before continuing, "So, how've you been? I heard you were working at a Crime Lab in Las Vegas that is so cool! What about a girl, are you married at Greg? How about kids, any of those?"

Greg shook his head trying to hold back the pain of her last two questions, "I've been good…as for work it's great! And no, I have no wife or kids."

"What about a girlfriend?"

Greg shook his head and looked out the window, "No."

"Aw, how sad," She went quiet, "I was married for two years, but it turned out he was no good so we separated."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Greg murmured.

"Nah, it's nothing," Annie smiled and tapped the table making Greg look back at her, "Hey, do you remember Kevin?"

Greg forced a small smile, "How could I not, he was my best friend."  
"Well, he's throwing a party with his wife Beth—."

"Beth Cave?"  
"Yeah," Annie laughed a bit, "Amazing isn't it? Well anyways, they're having this party and since you're in town…want to come?"

)()()()(

"Annie, I thought you'd never make it," Beth exclaimed hugging her friend. Her black hair bounced around on her shoulders unable to stop moving. She was going to add something when she spotted Greg, "Greg Sanders, oh my God!"

"Yep, it's me," Greg shrugged and allowed the girl to hug him.

"I have to tell Kevin," she spun and ran off leaving Greg and Annie in the hall.

"Shall we go and see the friends you left behind for Las Vegas?" Annie joked.

Greg nodded and followed her into the living room, but before he could say hi to anyone an arm wrapped around his neck into a headlock, "Ow!"

"Greg, you little punk, you come to town and don't even call me!" Kevin's voice boomed followed by a laugh. He released his small friend to smile big at him. Kevin's built figure made Greg feel like an ant, "It's good to see you man!"

Greg smiled back, "It's good to see you too."

"Man, so tell me, how many girls have you fallen for, and you know," Kevin wiggled his eyebrows, but Beth slapped his arm.

Greg laughed softly, "Too many for you to count." Lies.

"No kids I'm hoping."

"Nope." Somewhat a lie.

"That a' boy," Kevin patted his back, "I would know I have two girls."

"You a father, that's hard to believe."

"Hey, I'm pretty good!"

"Sure buddy," Greg smiled and looked around at the familiar faces finally feeling at peace, "Got any beer?"

"You bet your ass, I do," Kevin chuckled.

Two hours into the night reaching midnight Greg has probably had a good amount of beer in his system. He remembered Annie whispering something in his ear and then her pulling him into the living room towards the stairs, he looked around trying to focus on things. He looked at the TV coming to a complete stop. His heart stopped and his world fell to pieces. The beer bottle crashing to the floor drawing attention.

"Greg, let's go," Annie pleaded, but Greg whipped away from her going to the TV.

"No," Greg muttered as his knees started to shake.

"_It's been six hours since Katrina Grissom was last seen at the park. So far there are no leads, but a suspect has been brought up: Brittney Kain, Katrina's mom, has been sending threats to Katrina, her dad, and her friends. The police have reason to believe that she is responsible for the kidnapping and advise to be on the look out for anything that might help. Another note that should be brought up is that Katrina is pregnant and going through a mental depression. We send our best wishes and luck to the father of the unborn child."_ The newscaster's elegant face disappeared behind a picture of Greg's beautiful Katrina. She was smiling at the camera, her bright blue eyes shooting off rays of happiness, her full lips begging to be kissed, as her hair haloed around her face.

Greg's whole world crashed to the ground and his life stopped, "No, no, this is my fault!" Greg pushed off the TV and got to his feet going for the door.

"Greg, where are you going?" Annie ran after him and grabbed his arm.

Greg looked at her with lost and sad eyes, "To save my family." He pulled away from her and ran outside into the pouring rain hailing a cab, "Las Vegas Crime Labs."

"That's along way pal," The cab driver muttered.

"Moneys not a problem, just step on it," Greg snapped.

"Alright," The cab whipped down the street leaving Greg's childhood behind them.

)()()()(

Greg took a deep breath and headed for the doors leading into the labs, but stopped as his phone went off in his pocket, "Hello?"

"Hello, Greg, this is Katrina's mom Brittney Kain, I've waited along time to talk to you," she giggled, "Now I need you to listen very closely. About thirty miles south of Vegas in the desert is a small underground military base hidden behind a dead tree. I want you to go there…alone and unarmed. Enter and wait for further instructions. Don't bring the cell phone." She giggled again before the phone fell silent.

Greg stared at the phone in shock and went to his pocket for his keys, but then remembered his car was at Kevin's house, _damn._ If he walked there was a chance he wouldn't get there in time…at the same thought two people walked out of the lab muttering. They stopped and looked at him.

"Greg," Wendy said, "You're here. Thank God!"

"Give me your keys," Greg said quickly.

"What? No!"

"Please, Wendy, I need your keys."

"So what, you can run away again?" Wendy folded her arms and shook her head, "Not happening."

Greg began to breathe quicker as his nerves raced; he looked at Hodges with pleading eyes, "Please."

Hodges gulped, but reached into his pocket to toss Greg his keys.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked bewildered.

"I trust him not to leave," Hodges sighed.

"Thank you," Greg tossed Hodges the phone, "Trace it…please." With that Greg ran to the car to speed off into the dark desert.

Hodges looked at the phone in silence before it dawned on him, "Shit."

Wendy's eyes were with realization, "He's going to get himself killed."

"Not if we have anything to do about it, c'mon," Hodges retreated into the building; Wendy right at his side.

)()()(

Greg looked down the darkened corridor in fear, he couldn't see a thing. He stretched his hands out in front of him finding the wall; he slowly walked down the hall keeping his hands on the cold concrete. A buzz sounded from somewhere startling him, he froze and waited. The sound of whirring engines started up and the lights blared on, a camera at the end of the hall blinked red staring at him. Static blared out of the speakers up and down the hall before a voice spoke, "Welcome to my lovely home, Greg Sanders! You know, I've always wanted a real handsome lawyer to marry my daughter and get her pregnant…not some lab geek that gets her pregnant before the word wedding even crosses his mind. Any who, back to business, keep going down this hall till you reach the double doors, enter, walk further into the room till you see a sign that says: Medical, enter, and you will see what you came all this way to see." Static filled the air before silence enveloped him.

At least she had kept the lights on; Greg hurried down the hall trying to stay calm and ready for anything. The double doors squeaked open to reveal empty beds, "Cozy." He slowly walked down the length of the rooms looking at each door her passed, but finally the door her needed was right there. He took one last deep breath then pushed open the door.

Katrina sat on the ground with her legs curled under her tied at the ankles, her wrists were tied behind her back, and a piece of duct tape covered her mouth. She looked up at Greg and her eyes went wide, tears streamed down her face and she shook her head trying to scream something at him.

"Katrina," Greg started towards her, but a sharp pain hit his head and he fell to the floor. He groaned and looked up at Katrina dazed she was staring at something above him. He looked over his shoulder to see a pistol pointed at his face. Holding the gun was a woman with blonde hair and a wild gleam in her green eyes.

"Hello, Greg, it's a pleasure to meet you in person," She tossed her head back and chuckled.

Greg's head began to feel heavy and his eyes started to loose focus with black dots dancing around, he looked back at Katrina meeting her eyes he held her stare for as long as he could before his lids fell shut and the world turned into complete darkness.

)()()(

Greg's eye lids fluttered open and he quickly shut them again, the white walls causing the sun to bounce off at a very blinding rate. He opened them again and slowly sat up to look around the large room. The bed he was in had silver blankets, red pillows, and a black headboard. He carefully got out of the bed and curled his toes into the soft grey carpet; he inhaled deeply and looked down at himself. He wore only boxers…lovely. He walked towards the closet nearest to him and opened it seeing many different suits. He sighed, but decided on brown trousers, a light blue shirt, a dark blue tie, and a brown jacket. He slipped on some socks and brown dress shoes before exiting the room into a long hallway. He stopped and looked at the pictures hanging on the wall, many of them were of him as a kid winning science fairs and other geeky stuff. The other pictures were of a blonde girl mostly in cheerleading outfits standing with other smiling girls. The next couple pictures were of a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes; the first was of him staring at a hand made volcano in awe, the next was of him with Greg looking down at something in the grass, the next of him blowing out candles, and finally the last one was a family picture. Greg stood with an arm wrapped around the waist of a beautiful girl; his other arm held the little boy smiling big at the camera, Greg was looking down at the girl giving her a lopsided grin. The girl was looking at him with light in her eyes and a far away smile while their eyes locked in a silent conversation.

Greg ran his hand over the picture and felt himself smiling at it knowing now who was all in it. The beautiful blonde was the only girl he ever loved and ever would love, Katrina Grissom…which had to mean the boy was their son. Many things cluttered his mind, but only one name seemed to jump out at him: Peter. His thoughts singled out that one name and he smiled bigger, "Peter Sanders."

"I didn't do it!" A voice squealed at the end of the hallway and a quick thud sounded.

Greg looked down the hall to see the boy sitting on the ground staring at the wall dazed; Greg walked over and bent down next to him, "You okay, buddy?"

Peter looked at Greg wide eyed, "I didn't do it."

"Do what?" Greg asked, but right on cue a voice from downstairs shrieked.

"WHY IS THERE SYRUP ALL OVER THE FLOOR!?"

"Oh, that," Greg looked at his terrified son and winked, "Follow my lead."

Peter nodded and stood up; he followed behind Greg holding onto his jacket. They reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen. Peter pushed closer to Greg hiding from his Mother's anger filled glare.

Greg looked at the empty bottle lying on the table, the top hanging over the edge with syrup slowly dripping out, but that was not the problem. The floor underneath it was tinted brown from a large amount of syrup. Greg looked up at his very, very angry wife, "I am so sorry. I was in a hurry to go to the bathroom and I must've bumped the table knocking the bottle over."

Katrina looked up at Greg with an arched eye brow a smirk slid onto her face and she crossed her arms, "Oh, so that's what happened."

Greg nodded keeping his ground, "Yes, of course I wouldn't lie to you."

Katrina leaned to her left to look at Peter behind Greg, "And he had nothing to do with it?"  
"Oh crap," Greg whispered to Peter, but loud enough for Katrina to hear, "she's on to us."

"So it was him?" Katrina asked.

"Run!" Greg turned to give his son a helpful push, but the little boy was already halfway up the stairs leaving Greg with an angered woman. Greg looked back at Katrina and shrugged smiling a lopsided grin.

Katrina smirked and walked around the puddle of syrup to look at Greg, "Have fun cleaning it up."

"Eh, with what?" Greg asked. He never cleaned up things this messy before so as of right now he'd probably make a bigger mess.

Katrina laughed softly and kissed him gently, "Figure it out genius."

Greg wrapped his arms around her and turned to face her fully, he kissed her passionately and pulled away with a cheeky grin, "I could think of another way to clean it up." He wiggled his eyebrows and Katrina laughed smacking his chest lightly.

"Ew," Peter said from the stairs.

Katrina kept her eyes locked on Greg, "That better not be my son, because if it is he has a mess to clean."

Pitter-patter of feet up the stairs, a door slammed, and silence.

Greg chuckled, "You're scary."

Katrina kissed his chin, "I have to be to keep you two in line."

"God, I can't believe this is all real," Greg muttered.

"What is?"

"This, you, Peter, everything," Greg held her tighter, "I couldn't ask for more."

Katrina was about to say something when a voice overlapped hers cutting her off, "Wake up."

)()()(

The first thing Greg could feel was the rope digging into his wrists, the next thing he could feel was his head pounding, and finally the floor slamming against his body.

"Get up or you won't see Katrina ever again," Brittany Kain said as she grabbed his arm pulling him up. She pulled him out of the room and towards a long corridor with many doors. At the end was a door labeled: **Padded**. Brittany opened the door letting in a stream of light to reveal a figure curled in the corner.

Greg squinted trying to make the figure out, but they looked up at him and the blue eyes blazed. Katrina stood up and stared at him in terror; Brittany untied Greg's hands and pushed him into the room. Greg ran over to Katrina and scooped her into his arms burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Katrina dug her fingers into Greg's back as if making sure he was really there.

"Enjoy the last eight hours of your life Greg," Brittany slammed the door shut locking the two in the dark room.

Greg turned and backed up finding the wall, he slid down to the floor keeping Katrina in his arms. He let her cry into his shirt for awhile before saying anything, "Are you okay?"

"Why did you come?" Katrina muttered into his chest.

"What?"

"Why did you come?" Katrina repeated looking at him, "How could you be so stupid!?"

"I came here because I'm done messing up," Greg said stroking her hair, "I lost everything because of me being stupid. When I found out you were kidnapped I had to come back."

"I'm sorry," Katrina whispered.

"For what?" Greg asked.

"For hurting you, for leaving you, for wanting not to tell you about the baby," Katrina stared at him with moist eyes.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at you that day, so it was my fault I got hurt and you left," Greg paused, "As for the baby, why weren't you going to tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd care."

"Why?"

"Because you were hurt…and mad," she paused, "I-I was afraid you wouldn't believe me."

"The only time I was mad was the day you broke Nick's nose," Greg huffed, "I kick myself everyday for getting mad."

"Wait, I broke Nicky's nose?" Katrina asked surprised.

"Yeah, why so surprised?"

"I was going for a bruised or just bloody, but not broken," she shrugged, "I guess it's a little better."

"How so?"

"Well, he touched my Greg, he deserved it," Katrina muttered.

"Oh, so I'm _your_ Greg?" Greg asked.

Katrina pushed closer to him, "You've always been, and I've just been stupid not to see it."

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"When I was knocked out," Greg took a deep breath and pulled her closer, "I had this dream."

Katrina stayed quiet pressing against him breathing gently.

"So, it started with me waking up in this bed that I didn't recognize. I got up and got dressed, but the closet I went into had only business suits and dressy clothes…not really me, but I picked something out that matched. After, I went into the hallway there were pictures that ran up and down the length of hall. There were pictures of me from grade school and high school when I won fairs or other weird nerd stuff; the next bunch of pictures where of this blonde girl in a red and yellow cheerleading uniform with her friends or cheering, but each one showed off her radiant smile. The next pictures confused me; they were of a little boy with brown hair and big blue eyes looking at a hand made volcano, looking at something with me, blowing out candles and finally a family picture. I was holding the boy in one arm while the other was wrapped around the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…and just like that things hit me. That girl was you and that boy was our son, Peter. I said his name out loud only to hear a squeal from a child saying he didn't do it. Apparently he spilt a bottle of syrup all over the floor, I tried to cover for him…you didn't believe me. I had to clean it up, but other than that I realized how happy I was. I couldn't ask for anything else, Katrina."

Katrina's cheeks became wet with tears and she pushed her face into Greg's chest knowing he'd never get that now. She tried to look at him, but the dark room allowed her no success so instead she just spoke, "Greg…I-I love you."

Greg's breath caught and his heart quickened, "I love you too, Katrina."

Katrina's eyes watered faster and her world fell, "I can't live without you."

Greg closed his eyes choking on his words, "You have to for our child."

Katrina's sobs grew more severe, "No, not without you! I-I don't want to be without you."

Greg couldn't hold back his own tears anymore, "Katrina, listen to me. I need you to live; I need you to go on with your life…for our baby…and for me."

Katrina shrieked and hit his chest, "No! Never! If you die I die too!"

Greg let her hit him, but finally grabbed her wrists and talked quietly, "Please, don't. We both know I won't make it out of here, but you will. Promise me, you'll grow old and raise our child."

Katrina's tears stained her cheeks and she choked on her sobs, "N-no, p-please."

"Promise me," Greg whispered.

Katrina's muscles relaxed, "I promise."

Greg pulled her against his chest again and kissed the top of her head, "I never stopped loving you."

Katrina kept sobbing, but answered, "I will always love you, Greg…and I will never forget."

Greg kissed the top of her head again and held her tighter as she sobbed, his heart was falling to pieces and her world was dying. He had to be strong, but for right now…he wanted nothing more than to hold the one person he ever truly loved and ease her pain as their time together ticked by. Seconds will pass, minutes, and finally hours, but time will stop as they look into each others eyes. Tears streaming down both faces, hearts both torn, they will kiss one another gently and exchange 'I love you' before the door of the room would open. They would stand together hand and hand ready to loose each other forever, but that was then…this was now. And right now they were together in each other's arms whispering about stories of their friends, family, and times together. They will kiss with longing and hurt, but will never go as for as a good-bye. Tonight would be his last, while tonight would be her heart's grave. She will leave, but her heart will stay. She will live, but her hopes will die. She will raise the child, but her dreams will fade. She will tell her child about their father, but her love will be forever gone…


	17. Sleep

Hodges shifted his weight between his feet as he waited for Grissom to be done talking to Ecklie. His patience was wearing thin and there wasn't that much time left; he didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out Greg didn't have much time to _live_. He looked at his watch: 3: 22 A.M. He rolled his eyes and looked behind him as Wendy was coming down the hall with frantic eyes. She held two pieces of paper in her hands clutching them so tight her knuckles turned white. She stopped outside of the Trace lab and looked at him with wide eyes.

Hodges's hands came up in defense and pointed at the door shrugging in frustration. He looked back at the door and couldn't take it anymore; he pushed open the door…only to see that neither Grissom nor Ecklie was in there. "Damn it!" He whirled around and stormed down the hall Wendy quickly fell into step next to him, "Did you try the break room?"

Hodges shook his head and headed in the direction, and thank God, Grissom was in there with the rest of the team. The door was shut, but that didn't stop him, he flung open the door getting everyone's attention.

"This better be important, Dave," Grissom glared at him.

Hodges looked at the photos covering the table all of Katrina in the last hours she was seen; he looked back at Grissom, but he had no time to talk. Grissom carried on so Hodges tried to intervene, "Um—."

"Not now, Dave," Grissom hissed.

Hodges looked at Wendy and she pushed her hands forward as if urging him to do something, "Grissom, I—."

"I said not now," Grissom snapped at him then pointed at a picture.

"Oh my god, I can't take this anymore," Hodges whispered, he started to think of something to say that would get Grissom's attention, but then he had it "Katrina is pregnant with Greg Sander's baby!"

Wendy gaped behind Hodges smacking her forehead and shaking her head.

Grissom slowly turned to look at Hodges, "What did you say?"

"I-I said, I needed to talk to you," Hodges said pursing his lips together.

"No you didn't," Grissom stepped closer to him.

"Yes I did," Hodges insisted.

Catharine stood up, "No, I think you said Greg was the father of Katrina's baby."

"Did I say that?" Hodges voice pitched up, "No, you must have heard me wrong."

"David, it doesn't matter," Wendy stepped forward and looked at the group, "Yes, Greg is the father. The two were together for the longest time and didn't tell anybody, she found out she was pregnant after they split. When Greg found out he got mad and left, but it's obvious she needed him more than anything. The two can't live without each other!"

Grissom held up a hand silencing her, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sat in a chair, "How do you two know this?"

"Well," Hodges started, "they told us."

"Why?" Warrick asked.

"Maybe they just wanted to tell someone," Hodges said, "I mean Katrina and Wendy became best friends. Greg and I have been hanging out lately, they just kind of told us."

"You're a horrible liar," Nick said.

"I am not lying," Hodges said firmly, but Wendy laid a hand on his arm and touched her stomach carefully. She took a deep breath and looked up at him nodding, "Are you sure?"

Wendy looked at the others, "David and I…know because…we had a secret too. You see…David is…the father of _my_ baby, we've been together for a few years now, but just recently had I gotten pregnant. That is why we know their secret, because they knew ours."

Hodges looked at Wendy shocked; he never thought they would tell. He took her hand, and for the first time at work she let him, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back gently.

"Never in all my years of working here, did I ever think that Wendy Simms would fall for David Hodges," Warrick mumbled.

"Yeah, well I never thought Katrina would go for Greg," Nick grumbled.

Grissom looked up at the couple, "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

Wendy and Hodges both shrugged.

"Is there any other reason you two are here?" Grissom asked half-heartedly.

"Actually," Hodges released Wendy's hand and pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, "I know where they are."

"Katrina and Brittany," Grissom took the paper.

Hodges nodded, but gulped, "And Greg…"

"When did he come back?" Catharine asked.

"He came back as Wendy and I were getting of shift, I would've thought you guys would've notice we were still here, but anyways. We were going to tell him to stay and help, but he demanded to give him our keys. Wendy wouldn't, but I did. He gave me his cell phone and said trace it. So we did."

"You let him go?" Warrick asked.

"We couldn't stop him," Wendy stepped in, "You didn't see the look in his eyes."

"So, where are they?" Sara asked.

"South of Vegas, couple miles into the desert a military base sits and waits," Hodges pointed at the paper, "Those are the coordinates."

Grissom stood up pulling his phone out of his pocket, he dialed a numbed and waited, "Brass, its Grissom. I'm going to need some back up…we know where my baby is."

)()()()()(

"_And you're always in my heart, You're always on my mind, When it all becomes too much, You're never far behind, And there's no one that comes close to you, Could ever take your place, 'Cause only you can love me this way_." Greg song softly as Katrina's hands played with his hair. They knew that it would be only a couple more hours before Brittany came to claim Greg's life, but those couple hours they'd never get.

The door to the room slammed open to show a very angry Brittany Kain, "You!" She pointed the gun at them and bellowed again, "You called for backup!"

"What?" Greg asked slowly getting to his feet taking Katrina's hand.

She swung the gun around crazily making the two flinch, "I told you to come alone and unarmed! You called for backup! How did you do that, I said not to bring the phone…"

"I didn't call for anybody, I had no way of doing so," Greg forced out in one breath.

Brittany pointed the gun at Greg and seemed to loose all the sanity she was able to hold onto, "You're time is up."

"No," Katrina screamed stepping in front of Greg.

"Katrina, darling move," Brittany said.

"At least," she looked at Greg, "at least let us say good-bye."

"Fine, but make it quick," Brittany kept the gun pointed, but allowed the two to say good-bye.

Katrina looked at Greg trying to form words, but nothing would come out. Her sobs choked her quiet and her eyes blurred with tears.

Greg held her face in his hands and locked lips with her holding them for as long as he could, their tears mingled together and everything seemed to die. He pulled away from her and forced a lopsided grin, "I love you…"

Katrina's lips trembled and her eyes continued to produce waterfalls, "I love you too."

Greg kissed her one more time before stepping around her to look at the blonde holding the gun, "Okay."

Katrina covered her mouth with a hand and watched her mother get ready to shoot. Her sobs grew louder as she looked at Greg, he looked at her and winked, "Be careful not to fall." He looked back at Brittany and waited.

Everything happened so fast after that; there was a scream, a gunshot, another scream, a person fell leaving two left standing. One with a gun the other in tears…

)()()()(

Nick walked down the hallway quietly followed by five other officers, Brass, Catharine and Warrick. They walked slowly looking in every room, but then there was a gunshot and they moved fast. The source wasn't hard to find, but the scene was one no one saw coming.

Brittany Kain held a smoking pistol outstretched with wide eyes and a mouth shaped like a scream. She collapsed to her knees dropping the gun in the process, she looked at the body lying on the ground that was trying to breathe and hold onto life.

"Get the paramedics down here now!" Nick snapped and with that word went out fast to get them down there, "Greg, are you okay?"

Greg looked up at Nick with a pale and lost expression, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this." He looked back down at Katrina trying to keep pressure on the bullet wound in her chest, "Why did you do that Katrina?"

Katrina's gasping voice broke through to answer, but it pained her to do so, "My…turn…to…save…you…all…you…had…to…do…was…catch…me…when…I…fell."

Greg cradled her head in his free arm and kissed her forehead, "No, don't you get it. You already saved me by loving me…even if I was gone I'd always catch you when you fall."

Katrina's tears rolled off her cheeks and she choked on her sobs as the breathing became harder, "Wanted…to…be…caught…one…more…time."

Greg shook his head, "No, no, don't leave me Katrina. Stay with me, honey."

Katrina forced a weak smile, "Tell…dad…I'm sorry."

"No, you're going to tell him, because you're going to make it," Greg said quickly as tears streamed down his face. He looked up at Nick frantically, "Where are the medics?"

"They're coming," Nick said.

Greg looked back at his Katrina, "I can't live without you."

"Funny…I…said…the…same…thing…about you," Katrina made what sounded like a laugh, but her voice was straining and her breathing became harder, "but…you were…going…to…leave…anyways."

Greg stared wide eyed at her, "You're going to make it."

Katrina shook her head and with all her effort forced her hand up to rest on his cheek, "Promise me."

Greg knew what she was asking because it was the same thing that he had asked of her, but this time…he wasn't ready to say good-bye, "No, I won't. You're going to make it!"

Katrina smirked softly, "Such…a…stubborn…lab…geek." She let out a loud gasp and made choking noises as her eyes went wide with fear, everything around her was growing fuzzy and dark. The world was growing silent and everyone around her became nothing, but a fading memory. Greg's voice drifted from somewhere in the dark saying she'd be okay. There were more voices, a cold hand, air, darkness, a red light, a blue light, a loud beeping, somebody yelling about a doctor…then nothing.

)()()()(

Lights blossomed all around Katrina as her eyes fluttered open. A monitor beeped steadily at a slow pain staking rate. Feet walking across the floor, a door being opened then darkness again.

The next time Katrina opened her eyes she could barely make out the shapes in front of her, a male voice whispered in her ear, "Everything is going to be okay, Kit-Kat, Brittany is locked up. She can't hurt you anymore."

"Daddy," Katrina forced out trying to look at him, but she couldn't see anything except for a blurry face, "…the baby."

"Your baby is fine," Grissom said softly, "So is Greg, he's here you know. Has been since you got here three days ago, he's sleeping now."

Katrina took a deep breath and winced in pain, "It hurts."

"I know, honey," Grissom brushed Katrina's bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too," Grissom said before Katrina's world fell silent again.

This time when Katrina opened her eyes the blurry objects became more visible and a new voice whispered something into the bed next to Katrina's shoulder, "One week, only one week, she'll be fine Greg calm down."

"Greg," Katrina's voice was dry and raspy, but she didn't mind at least she could talk.

Greg looked up at her dazed expression and almost broke into tears, "Katrina, oh God, you're awake."

"Yeah," the room felt like it was spinning and everything was out of balance, "I-I don't feel so good, Greg."

Greg was silent for a second, "I know, I know you don't, but the doctors are trying everything. You'll be out of here in no time."

"How's our baby?" Katrina asked.

"The same since you asked your dad, its fine," Greg whispered, "Promise me you won't do anything that stupid ever again."

Katrina gave a weak smile, "I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

Greg shook his head, but kissed her lips softly, "Don't worry; I'll be there to catch you."

Katrina stared at his blurred face concentrating hard to see him clearly and just like that he was there, "I love you."

Greg took her hand, kissed it, gave it a squeeze, and then talked, "I love you too, and when you get out of here…we're going to spend the rest of our lives together okay?"

Katrina nodded, "I'd like that." Her eye lids began to feel heavy and she looked at Greg as he began to blur again.

"Go to sleep Katrina, I can wait as long as it takes for you to be better," Greg kissed her one last time and gave her hand another reassuring squeeze.

Katrina nodded and her lids shut hiding the light from her thoughts. Her brain wanted sleep, her body wanted sleep, and the rest of her being wanted sleep. So she did what she wanted to do…she slept. Though when she awoke the next time…things weren't right…


	18. I Love Her Momma

Greg looked up from his hands and took the cup being offered to him; he took a drink and waited in silence.

Grissom sighed and sat down next to Greg; the waiting room was eerily quiet at two in morning, but that was fine to both guys each wanted to say something, but neither knew how to.

"I'm sorry," Greg muttered setting the cup down on the chair next to him.

Grissom looked at him holding back anger, "For…"

Greg looked at Grissom, "For not telling you, for hurting her, for getting her pregnant, for leaving…and for ever being with her to begin with."

Grissom looked across at the TV trying to find someway to answer, "Greg, do you love her?"

Greg rested his elbows on his knees and cupped his face nodding, "Oh God, yes."

Grissom kept his eyes on the TV, "For how long?"

"Since I laid eyes on her," Greg said into his hands.

"Does she love you?"

Greg stayed quiet, "I-I-I think—."

Grissom looked at Greg, "I _know_ she does."

Greg removed his hands from his face, but moved them to the side of his head, "This is my fault."

"No, it's not," Grissom said quickly.

"Yes it is, Gris," Greg shook his head rapidly and looked at Grissom wide eyed, "If-if I hadn't left…she wouldn't be here."

Grissom stared at Greg knowing he could not answer to that because Greg was right, but instead he said, "Do you know what she wants to name the baby?"

Greg choked back a sob, but nodded, "Yeah."

"So, what are the names?"

"Well, if it was a girl she was going to name her Ebony Jean Sanders, Jean for my mother," Greg folded his hands together, "and if it was boy she was going to name him Peter Gil Sanders…obviously for you."

"Why do you say 'was'?" Grissom asked.

"There's that chance the baby won't make it."

"The doctor said it's almost impossible to loose the child, Greg, you _will _be a father," Grissom cupped Greg's shoulder patting him reassuringly.

"Grissom," Greg stared across the room focusing on a spot on the wall, "Would you—would you let me marry Katrina?"

Grissom bit his lip and pulled his hand back standing up quickly. He didn't want to say yes, he didn't know why, but he couldn't say no...He couldn't hurt Katrina, "Will you ever leave her again?"

Greg tensed at the word 'again', but nodded, "No, I swear it. I'll stay by her side through anything and everything."

"Do you promise to love her…forever?" Grissom bit back tears imagining giving away his daughter after just getting her back.

"Yes," Greg watched Grissom's back waiting for the older man to say something.

"Then, yes, Greg," Grissom turned back to him, "I'll let you marry my daughter."

A small smile spread slowly across his face, "Thank you."

"Keep her happy," Grissom forced a smile. He was about to add something when Dr. Simms quickly entered the waiting room.

"Mr. Grissom, Mr. Sanders," Dr. Simms gulped loudly and looked franticly at them, "We have a problem."

Greg stood up slowly and waited.

"Well, what is it?" Grissom demanded.

"Katrina," Dr. Simms paused, "Katrina has slipped into a coma."

"What?" Grissom asked.

"She's in a coma, there's nothing we can do about it," Dr. Simms stared at the two men, "They baby is fine, but we don't know when she'll wake up."

Greg's knees felt weak, his lips trembled and his eyes became watery; he fell back into his chair cupping his face in his hands, "No."

"I'm sorry," Dr. Simms said desperately trying to calm the two, "She was doing fine too, we don't know why she went into a coma. All we know is that she won't wake up. Her heart has slowed and her breathing deepened…she won't be waking up anytime soon."

Grissom looked at the floor and clenched his fists, "Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Dr. Simms asked.

Greg looked up at him, "When will she wake up?"

"I'm sorry," Dr. Simms said again, "We—we don't know."

Greg's face fell back into his hands and he fell silent.

Grissom looked down at Greg then at Dr. Simms, "Can he see her?"

Dr. Simms looked at Grissom confused on why he didn't want to see his daughter, "Uh, yeah, of course he can. Mr. Sanders follow me please."

Greg stood up slowly and slumped towards Dr. Simms glancing back at Grissom who nodded at him before sitting back down.

Dr. Simms left Greg inside Katrina's room shutting the door behind him, the darkened room making it difficult for Greg to see much…but finding Katrina was the easiest thing ever. Within seconds he was by her side holding her hand and kissing it crying into the bed sheets, "Why Katrina, why?" He rested his forehead against her shoulder stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. His whole being crashing to the floor, "Don't leave me alone, I need you Katrina, I need you more than anything…I asked your dad if I could ask for your hand in marriage. He said yes and I promised to take care of you…but I can't do that if you don't wake up."

There was no answer.

"Katrina, please, I love you, come back to me."

Again…no answer.

Greg's tears fell again in a silent cry as he stared at his angel's face, "Please…"

)()()()()(

"She's in a coma," Wendy said as she fell into the chair.

"What?" Hodges sat the coffee pot down and leaned against the counter; he stared at Wendy in shock, "But how?"

"James says he doesn't know," Wendy let out a loud sigh, balling her hand into a fist, "She was fine one minute…then gone the next."

Hodges looked down at the black substance in the mug before setting it down to walk over to Wendy. He knelt in front of her taking up both of her hands and kissing them, "She'll be okay, Wendy."

"You don't know that," Wendy said looking out into the hallway watching as people passed by, "Nobody knows that."

"I don't need to know, to know," Hodges scrunched in confusion at his own remark, but shook it off, "If she's any thing like her dad, as stubborn as her dad, she _will_ be fine."

Wendy forced herself not to look at Hodges knowing fully well he was right, instead she looked down at their connected hands, "God, I hope so…for Greg's sake."

"Yeah, me too," Hodges whispered, "Look, I get off in twenty minutes, but I'll stay here until your shifts over, then we can go to the hospital…okay?"

Wendy looked up at him pulling a hand free to stroke his cheek, "Thank you."

"No problem," He stood up leaning forward to kiss her forehead before walking back to grab his mug and head back to the Trace lab.

Wendy let out another sigh trying to calm herself down, but her head was in a mess and everything just felt wrong. She shook her head trying to remember the last thing she and Katrina talked about, "Baby names…" She let out a small laugh shaking her head as she remembered Katrina's face twisted with excitement as she looked through the baby book. Wendy had already picked out names, but being as Katrina was she hadn't yet picked any. Wendy's name choices were: Carter Zeek Hodges or, if it was a girl, Elizabeth May Hodges. Wendy smiled thinking of the names and how soon they'd have a face to go with them.

"Wendy," Wendy looked up to see Henry standing there.

"Yeah," Wendy stood up slowly.

"Catharine wanted to see you," Henry smiled before leaving Wendy alone.

Wendy took a deep breath and walked towards Catharine's office, she pushed open the door without knocking to see Warrick, Nick, Sara, and Catharine all muttering about something.

"Um," Wendy stopped short trying to find words, but Catharine held up a finger silencing her.

"Wendy," Catharine put her hand down, "did you hear from Grissom or Greg yet?"

Wendy shook her head surprised that nobody knew yet, "No, but my brother did call."

"The doctor, right?" Nick asked.

Wendy nodded, "Yeah, he called,"—deep breath followed by a gulp—"Katrina's in a coma."

Shocked faces zipped across the room like a high school rumor.

"You're kidding me," Warrick looked up at Wendy from where he sat in a chair.

"Oh, man, one of us should call Grissom, see how he's doing," Nick said.

"I'll call him, but maybe we should wait to see if he calls," Sara said.

Catharine nodded in agreement shaking off her shocked face, "What about the baby?"

"Fine," Wendy said, "James said the baby will be fine."

"Good," Catharine said.

"How's Greg?" Nick asked.

"I-I don't know," Wendy muttered looking down at her hands, "David and I are going over to see him after my shift."

Catharine sighed, "Okay, send our regards. Tell Grissom we'll be around as soon as we can."

Wendy nodded then walked out of the room back towards the labs to finish what work she had.

)()()()(

_What could be said? What was there to say? Just so you know I was held at gun point, almost killed, but then my pregnant girlfriend jumped in front of the bullet to save me?_ Greg shook his head there was no way he could say that. He took a deep breath and dialed the number into his cell and waited.

"Hello," the voice chimed.

"Momma," Greg said softly.

"Greg, honey," Her voice broke into distress, "I thought something bad happened to you."

"No, Momma, I'm," he gulped, "fine."

"Where are you?"

"At the hospital," Wrong choice of words.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Jean Sander's voice shrieked loudly forcing Greg to pull the phone away from his ear, "So, help me if you're hurt and you're lying to me—."

"No," Greg said cutting her off, "I'm here because…"

"Because what?" Jean asked.

Greg took a deep breath and tried to form the words correctly, "Remember when I was staying with you…and there was this girl."

"Yeah, I do."

"The reason I left without telling you was one Dad wouldn't let me back in the house…and two…she was in trouble."

"What kind of trouble? Is the baby okay?"  
"Yes, Momma," Greg said before continuing, "The baby's fine, but she's not. She was kidnapped by her psychotic Mother and I was called by this woman to go there. I-I went there knowing fully well I would die."

"Oh my God, Greg, why would you go?" Jean asked, "Why would you risk your life?"

"Don't you get it?" Greg asked bewildered his eyes flying open in rage, "I went because I love her!"

Jean fell silent the only sound was that of soft static.

"I didn't die, I wish I had because she wouldn't be here then," Greg choked back a sob, "Momma, she was shot because of me."

"Greg," Jean muttered, "Why did you go?"

Greg's anger soared and he got to his feet, "Did you not just hear me? I went because I love her! I wouldn't be able to live not knowing if she was okay! I knew I was going to die, but I was going to die to save her and my unborn child! I was standing there ready to be shot with only one thing running through my head: I will always love her. I was ready to die, Momma, I was ready…but when that gun fired and no pain ran through me…my life fell. The love of my life had just jumped in front of me taking the bullet; her body fell to the ground taking everything with her. I collapsed next to her begging her to stay with me, begging her to not leave. She was prepared to say her last good-bye to me…but I wasn't ready to. This was different…I was fully prepared to die, but when she was shot everything changed. I remember thinking how I couldn't live without her. While she was asleep in the hospital I asked her father, my boss, if I could marry her. He said yes…and just like that it was gone. The doctor came in and said she fell into a coma."

"Greg, my poor baby," Jean said longing to hug her son.

"I love her, Momma," Greg said as tears threatened to fall, "Tell Dad, he was right…tell him there is no way I'm turning my back on this. Tell him…I planning on walking back into it." Greg snapped the phone shut not waiting for an answer. He looked at his angel asleep on the hospital bed dreaming an endless dream, "Katrina, please come back to me fast." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead allowing his lips to linger there before pulling away to admire her soft unmoving features. He gave her hand a squeeze before walking out of the room to find Grissom needing a favor.

)()()()(

A sleep of the dead some would call it; others would call a sleep of those who deserve it. Her friends and family say if it were one of the two she'd be one who deserves the rest, the painless thoughts, and never ending smiles. She'd wake up one day to be met with those smiling faces, but not today…or tomorrow…or next week…or next month…or the month after that. They'll wait and wait, they'll wait for as long as it takes for her to open those eyes and allow the light of happiness cover her…but as of right now all they can do…is wait. While she sleeps a sleep of the dead that she happily deserved…they'll talk of the past, the present and the future, but now with her…not yet. Dreams would change, hopes would fade, but his love for her will grow stronger and bigger as the days pass. And when she finally wakes up………well I guess that's a mystery bigger than this that is just waiting to burst open. So the only thing left is to follow the clues that lead her back to those smiling faces…good luck, Katrina. I love you…and I'm sorry.

~Signed,

Brittany Kain

**A/N: Not the end! Almost there I promise! There will be closure….or will there? Nah, I'm kidding there will be. **


	19. Forever and Ever

Katrina slowly allowed her eyes to open taking in never ending light. She forced them to stay open giving them time to adjust. The beeping sound of a monitor became clear; the sound of people in the hallway, the sound of her own breathing flew into her ears. She inhaled deeply trying to smell anything, but the only thing she got was the smell of a hospital. She flexed her fingers and tightened them again clutching the scratchy blanket.

"This blanket needs to be softer," Katrina said aloud and almost jumped at the sound of her voice, its usual soft chime now a raspy low sound frightening her. She sat up and looked around the bare room trying to find the button that summoned a nurse; she found it and clicked it. She was ready to wait a while, but with an instant a nurse _and_ a doctor ran into the room breathing heavily.

The nurse was the first to talk, "It's about time."

Katrina looked at the doctor and smiled softly remembering who he was.

"Katrina," Dr. Simms smiled back, "Are you okay?"

Katrina nodded, but stopped short as her hand slid onto her _flat_ stomach. Panic filled her head and a scream ripped out of her throat causing Dr. Simms and the nurse to jump, "Where's my baby!? Did something happen to it last night!?"  
Dr. Simms touched her shoulder trying to calm her, "Katrina, last night? What are you talking about?"

"Last night," Katrina gulped, "I talked to Greg and he said the baby was fine, so where is my baby!?"

"Katrina," Dr. Simms shook his head, "That wasn't last night…"

"Then when was it?" Katrina pleaded with watery eyes.

"Katrina…that night…" He paused and closed his eyes tight. He exhaled a held breath then opened them again, "That night…was five years ago."

Katrina's lip started to quiver and tears slid down her cheeks, "W-w-what?" She began to shake her head violently, "No, no, no, that's impossible! That's not true! You're lying!"

"I'm sorry, but it is true," Dr. Simms looked down.

"But, m-m-my baby," Katrina's quivering lip trembled worse causing her to stutter, "What about my baby, did it die?"

Dr. Simms shook his head, "No, you had a C-Section. Your _daughter_ is fine."

"I h-had a d-daughter?" Katrina asked.

"Yes," Dr. Simms nodded, "A beautiful one." He leaned over and grabbed a frame off the side table and handed it to Katrina.

Katrina took the frame and ran her shaking fingers down the picture. A girl with bright blonde hair and brown eyes smiled large at the camera. Her hair pulled into two ponytails that fell in front of her shoulders and the bangs swept to one side in a sparkly pink burette. She was clad in a white t-shirt and pink overalls; her sneakers caked in mud, "What's her name?"

"Ebony," Dr. Simms said, "Ebony Jean Sanders."

Katrina looked at him, "I picked that name."

Dr. Simms nodded.

She put the picture down, "I want to leave, please."

"Of course you can."

)()()()()(

Katrina stumbled down the hall towards the waiting room leaning against the wall every now and then to catch her breath. She stopped to lean against the wall and smoothed out her blue blouse and tried to get little pieces of fuzz off her black pants, but plucking doesn't get far. She stopped and took a deep breath shaking her head, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. She continued down the hall and pushed open the door. A nurse smiled at her, but Katrina didn't acknowledge it, instead she made her way towards a girl by the window. The girl wore a red shirt, jeans, heels, and her black hair in a high pony.

"Wendy," Katrina hushed out.

Wendy instantly turned around with a large gasp; she hugged her friend tight and cried.

The two girls cried into each other's shoulders, before collecting themselves and sitting down.

"I can't believe you're awake," Wendy said.

"I can't believe I was asleep that long," Katrina muttered.

Wendy nodded, "Yeah, you missed a lot, Kat."

"Like what?" Katrina asked.

"Well," Wendy gulped, "Warrick is…dead."

Katrina's eyes went wide, "What?"

"Yeah, he was shot and killed," Wendy looked away.

Katrina sat in silence starring at her white knuckles…sure she wanted to know more, but right now…there was so much she needed to know so she gulped a sob and spoke, "What about the others."

"Sara quit," Wendy said, "She was kidnapped and stranded in the desert. She quit, but still comes back every now and then to help out."

Katrina bit her lip, "She was one of the bests."

"I know," Wendy said then continued, "Um, your dad, Grissom, he resigned."

"No," Katrina gasped, "Why?"

"He wanted to be with," she paused, "Sara."

"There a thing?" Katrina asked shocked.

Wendy nodded, "Yep, now Catharine's in charge. We have a new—no—two new CSIs, Riley and Ray."

"Are they any good?" Katrina asked.

"Ray…he's okay," Wendy said, "but Riley…she's sort of a buzz kill."

"Lovely," Katrina muttered.

"Yep," Wendy rubbed at the ring on her finger…on her left hand.

Katrina's eyes went wide, "Is that!?"

Wendy blushed, "Yep, David and I are engaged."

"Oh, I thought you were married."

"No, I refused to have the wedding till my Maid of Honor woke up," Wendy smiled at her, "Oh, wait, I forgot to tell you. David and I had a boy."

"Aw, what's his name?"

"Carter Zeek Hodges."

"Zeek," Katrina repeated, "Hodges?"

"Yep, I refused to name my kid Zeek, so I decided it could be his middle name," Wendy smiled and the conversation died. They waited a few minutes, but finally she stood up, "C'mon we've got people to see."

"And places to be?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, yes we do."

)()()()(

"Hallucinations?" Catharine asked.

Greg nodded, "Yeah, I mean every woman we see with blonde hair…she calls her mommy."

"Greg, it's perfectible understandable, she wants her mother to wake up," Catharine said, "So of course she's going to think that every blonde is her mom."

"But, what am I going to do?" Greg asked.

"The only thing you can do," Hodges said taking a sip of his beer, "wait."

Greg looked at his beer bottle, "It seems there's a lot of that around here lately."

"Yeah," Hodges sighed.

"Daddy, Carter pinched me!" Ebony ran up the patio stairs clutching her arm.

"Oh, Honey, let me see," Greg picked Ebony up and sat her on his lap, he looked at her arm seeing a little red mark, "It's not that bad."

"But it hurts," she pouted.

"Carter Zeek!" Hodges hollered, within in seconds a little black haired boy ran up the stairs smiling.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Did you pinch Ebony?" Hodges asked.

"Maybe," Carter said.

"Did you?"

Carter bit his lip, "I'm sorry!"

"Tell that to Ebony," Hodges said.

Carter looked at Ebony, "Ebony, I'm sorry I pinched you."

Ebony shrugged and hopped off Greg's lap, "its okay, I'm sorry I punched you."

Catharine tossed her head back and laughed, Nick chuckled softly with Sara, and Grissom sighed, "Greg, that little girl is going to kill him."

"Hey," Greg looked at Grissom, "if he doesn't buck up soon their friendship will go nowhere."

"We're going to get married," Ebony said.

"Oh, are you?" Greg asked.

Ebony nodded, "Yep."

Carter rolled his eyes and ran down the steps into the yard, Ebony followed right behind.

"So, Hodges, where's that fiancée of yours?" Sara asked.

"The hospital," Hodges said.

The table fell silent.

The house phone sitting on the table rang and Greg picked it up, "Hello? Oh, hey Wendy! We were wondering when you were coming around. Um, no, uh, yes…maybe…it was one punch he's fine."

Hodges chuckled.

"Oh, you are," Greg looked at Hodges, "Yeah, we'll be right out to help." He hit the end button and stood up, "Seems Wendy brought the kids a present along, she needs _all_ are help to get in the back." The group stood up and made there way through the house to the front door and on to the driveway.

Hodges walked over to Wendy and kissed her gently, "So where is it?"

Wendy looked around at the others, "In the back."  
Greg sighed, "Why are we here then?"  
"So that Ebony could see her mom first, without interference," Wendy said.

Greg's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide, "Katrina…"

"Yeah."

Greg pushed past Nick and Grissom running towards the fenced backyard, he placed a hand on the wooden fence and jumped over it one swift movement. He slowed to a walk and stopped completely as the sight of two blondes starring at each other in stunned awe.

"Mommy," Ebony said.

Katrina nodded, "Yeah."

Ebony was about to say something when she saw Greg she stayed quiet.

Katrina looked at Greg with emotion filled eyes, "Greg."

They starred at each other for another moment before both broke into a jog towards one another. Greg swept her off her feet and spun her around; he sat her down and held her face in his hands kissing her with a longing kiss.

She kissed back just as eagerly tangling her fingers in his hair; tears fell from Katrina's closed lids slipping into the kiss.

Greg pulled away to kiss every inch of her face then her lips again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around again as their lips stayed connected. He sat her back down and pulled back, but quickly kissed her again.

Greg pulled away from Katrina and caressed her face in his hands, her hands overlapping his, "I've missed you Katrina."

Katrina smiled lovingly at him, "I didn't even know I was gone."

"You were," Greg said, "but now you're not…I-I love you Katrina."

"I love you too, Greg," Katrina stared at him waiting for him to say something else, but he didn't so instead she continued, "She looks a little picket, have you been feeding her?"

Greg chuckled softly, "Yes, I do, but she's got a metabolism like ours."

"Then she can eat to her heart's desire," Katrina smiled.

"God, I've missed you," Greg muttered.

"You said that already."

"I know, but it's true," Greg kissed her again then wrapped his arms around her pulling her close kissing the top of her head.

"Kit-Kat, I'd like to say hi to you too," Greg and Katrina looked up to see the others standing there smiling.

Katrina looked at Greg, kissed his chin then wiggled out of his arms to run to her dad.

He caught her in a hug, "Glad to have you back, honey."

Katrina looked up at him and smiled, "Glad to be back."

Hugs and tears were exchanged before Katrina, Greg, and Ebony could be alone. The three stood by the swing set talking.

"You're not going to leave again are you?" Ebony asked.

Katrina scooped her daughter up into her arms and kissed her forehead, "No, never. I'm going to stay with you and daddy forever."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever," Katrina smiled tickling Ebony's tummy making her giggle.

"Hey, Ebony," Greg said, "Why don't you go play with Carter…I have to talk to your mother."

Ebony glared at her dad, "Fine, but after that she's mine to talk to."

Katrina laughed and sat her down letting her run off. She looked at Greg, "What is it?"

"When you were hugging and saying hi, I went into the house to get something," Greg took a deep breath and pulled a small black box out of his pocket and slowly got down on one knee.

Katrina's breath caught and she could feel more tears coming.

"Katrina, I've waited five years for you to wake, five years for you to stay with me, and five years did I wait, but now that you're here," Greg opened the box to reveal a diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds on a gold band, "Katrina Grissom, since the day I met you I knew I wouldn't be able to leave you alone. You went through so much trouble to help keep our relationship a secret when you knew you didn't have to be with me. You put up with my hot headedness and because of that you were almost killed. I realized sitting in that hospital waiting room that I wanted nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life…Katrina Grissom, will you marry me and make the happiest man in the world?"

Katrina's vision had blurred from tears, but she rubbed them and looked down at Greg and nodded slowly, "Yes, oh God yes."

Greg smiled at her and pulled the ring out of the box then slipped it onto her ring finger. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the ring before kissing her lips gently, "Thank you."

"No, Greg, thank you," Katrina whispered, "for not leaving me when I was gone."

"I wouldn't have dreamt of it."

"I did…" Katrina whispered.

Greg hugged her tighter not answering after that.

The two stayed in one another's arms trying to fight the urge to cry, but eventually the two did look at each other to kiss. Greg walked away leaving Katrina to stand there watching from a distance.

"I was so afraid, Greg," Katrina whispered to herself, "That you were going to leave me, I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore, I was afraid…to loose you again. Thank you, Greg…for being the only person who ever truly loved me…"

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Opinion time…I need to know if this is a decent ending or if you guys want a sequel…because I am more than happy to write one! I've got the first chapter all in my head already…all I need is your say in the matter so please Review!**


End file.
